Belonging Together Revised Edition
by Laurella
Summary: Complete. Hermione disappeared without a trace two years ago, with no memory of the Wizarding World. How accepting will she be of the Weasley family and Harry, especially with her son?
1. A Young Mother

Author's Notes  
  
I had previously wrote this story. I had decided to revise a few bits. I took away some parts that I thought did not work too well and added parts to the story that I had previously omitted.  
  
I do like reviews and anyone who read the story prior, I hope you like the changes   
  
Chapter 1 A Young Mother  
  
Sara awoke to the sounds of a child's crying. She rolled out of her bed and walked over to the crib that was in the same room. She picked up the little boy that was crying. "Sh sh baby, it's alright." She said walking in a circle around the room with the little boy she had named Eric.  
  
She finally took a seat on the bed still cradling the baby. Sara continued to make soothing sounds with her voice until the baby went back to sleep. When she was sure that he was completely asleep, Sara placed the baby boy back into the crib. She ran her fingers through her bushy brown hair and then she went back into her bed.  
  
Lying in bed Sara just thought, unable to sleep. She had to get enough sleep tonight; she had a dinner date tomorrow. Sara had met a man while doing laundry at a local laundry mat.  
  
The laundry room in basement of Sara's building was creepy at best. It was also a place she did not want her little boy to be.  
  
When it came to men, Sara was very careful and did not react to them until after she was sure. She was always careful with everything that she did. By an outward appearance she did not have a lot to lose. But Sara did have a lot to lose. In her life she had only one constant that was Eric. Babies were a handful at times, but she would never give him up for anything. Sara would do anything at all to protect him.  
  
That was one of the reasons she had agreed to the date. She thought Eric deserved a father. That was what she would do, find him a good father and make sure he had a family. She knew that he deserved nothing less. It had been the first thing that she had ever promised him. Sara kept her promises.  
  
After a while Sara turned onto her side and fell asleep.  
  
When morning came she got up and cooked breakfast in the cramped kitchen. She had turned on the news so she would have some noise. Sara then went into the bedroom and picked up Eric who had woken up finally. She placed him in his special chair and got his food.  
  
Eric was like a bird when it came to eating. His mouth stayed open until the food entered. It quickly closed and then it opened again. Sara laughed as she finished feeding him.  
  
Afterwards she put Eric in his stroller and grabbed his diaper bag. Sara took the elevator down two floors. She pushed the stroller down to the third apartment on the left. Sara knocked on the door. It was answered by an old lady.  
  
"Hello, Annie." Sara said pushing the stroller into the apartment. "He only woke up once last night. He had a big breakfast so he probably won't eat that much for lunch. Everything is in the bag."  
  
"I know dear. You just get to work. I'll take care of the little one." Annie said practically pushing Sara out the door.  
  
Sara walked down to the elevator and pushed the button for the parking garage that was in the basement. She got into her old Ford and headed to work.  
  
She worked as a librarian in the public library. She was not actually qualified at the job, but she proved herself more capable then the ones considered being qualified. That was the only reason that they had let her stay for so long.  
  
The thing about Sara was the she was technically only a little older then Eric. Sara had been found in an alley by a walking bobbie in the middle of the night. She had been beaten and it appeared that she had been robbed. Nothing was found on her save her torn clothing and some bruises and cuts. Some of which had become scars. She wore sweaters most of the time to cover the long one that ran from her elbow to almost her wrist.  
  
It had been the scariest moment of her life when she had come around in the emergency room of the hospital.  
  
The doctors, at the hospital had been able to heal her wounds. But did not know why she had no memory of who she was and what had happened to her. It had simply been labeled Amnesia. The doctors had told her then that she pregnant and that she was almost three months along.  
  
Every precaution was made to take care of her and the baby. That was one thing that she really loved about Eric. There was no doubt in her mind that he was hers.  
  
Social Services had set her up with a cheap apartment and a monthly stipend until she was able to get a job. They had also tried to track down anyone that she would be related to. She was not found on any local missing person's list.  
  
Sara had hired a private detective for a short time, but that had grown too costly. She had Eric to take care of.  
  
When Sara had gotten to the library she said a proper greeting to the people she passed and sat down at her desk. It was usually calm in the mornings. Only college students and a few adults showed. This was the easiest portion of the day.  
  
It wasn't against rules to look on the Internet during work hours it was just advised not to. Sara did not like breaking rules. But she figured that it was for a good cause. She searched lists of missing persons and descriptions to see if she could find some kind of match. Anything that would lead her somewhere, or just to someone.  
  
No one she worked with was bothered about her doing this. Her work performance was excellent.  
  
The search proved nothing new so she went about checking shelves and putting books away properly.  
  
After work she headed back to her apartment. She had left Eric with Annie longer due to the fact she needed to get ready for her date.  
  
She did her best to control her hair and tie it up nicely. It was just so wild. She had considered cutting it, but it would look funny with her rounded face. She then changed into a blue dress she had bought in a department store when she was having lunch with some of her friends from work.  
  
When she was finished she went to Annie's apartment. "I'm heading off." She said. "Here's the extra key. When Eric falls asleep just put him in his crib. I don't know how long I will be."  
  
"Just have fun dear." Annie said. "Eric and I will do just fine together."  
  
Sara smiled and headed downstairs to the front of the building. There she saw him.  
  
"Hello, Tom." She said.  
  
"Well, looking nice tonight. Let's go to dinner." He said holding out his arm.  
  
Sara took it and they both walked together to his car. He politely opened the door for her and then drove to the restaurant. Once there they went inside and the hostess sat them at a table.  
  
Sara immediately began talking. She told Tom about Eric, even the parts that he already knew. She mentioned her job and about the people she knew in the building.  
  
The waitress then came and they both ordered. Sara only ordered a salad. Mostly because she was so nervous she did not know how much she could eat.  
  
Tom did not speak much. He continued listening to Sara talk. She did that when she was nervous, talked a lot. She imagined it must have gotten her in trouble quite a few times, or maybe some people not liking her that well.  
  
She did not openly answer any questions about her past. She gave little fibs that could be taken as the truth. No one really knew her situation. Only a few people that she worked with who had been around long enough.  
  
After dinner Tom insisted on dessert. He talked Sara into a piece of chocolate cheesecake. Sara ate it and started to feel full.  
  
Tom then paid for the dinner and escorted Sara back to his car. He drove her back to her apartment building.  
  
"Would you like to come up for some coffee or tea?" Sara asked. She usually wasn't so bold.  
  
"That would be nice." Tom said following her into the building.  
  
Sara went up to her apartment and opened the door. Annie was sitting on the couch with a book.  
  
"Back already dear." Annie said. "I just put him down a little less than an hour ago."  
  
"Thank you." Sara said. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Annie gave an approving nod towards Tom then stepped out.  
  
"Well Coffee or Tea?" Sara said stepping into the kitchen.  
  
"Tea," Tom answered.  
  
Sara put the pot on the stove and then grabbed two coffee cups from the dishwasher. She then grabbed her service tray and two coasters. She hated leaving rings on the table. They were so hard to clean.  
  
When the pot started to whistle she picked it up and poured it into the two cups. She then brought the tray into the living room.  
  
"Here you go." She said passing the cup.  
  
Tom took the cup and sipped from it before putting it down. "I really had a good time tonight." He said.  
  
"Me too." Sara said.  
  
"Well, I guess if two people should be together they find each other."  
  
Sara was shocked. That phrase was a big jump.  
  
Tom then leaned in to kiss Sara. Sara accepted it and continued with it. Tom then put his hand on her knee. This was a tad of a jump, but Sara went with it. It had been a long time.  
  
He then leaned in further. This brought Sara almost completely down on the couch.  
  
Then she heard crying from the bedroom.  
  
"That's Eric." Sara said.  
  
"He'll be alright. Kids go back to sleep after a moment." Tom said not letting go.  
  
"I better check. I'll be right back." Sara said trying to move.  
  
Tom still did not move.  
  
Eric's crying was starting to get louder. "I just need to see." Sara said thrusting her body upwards to push Tom off. Tom was taken by surprise and fell half off the couch.  
  
Sara got up off the couch quickly as she could.  
  
Tom grabbed a hold of Sara's wrist. "He's just fine."  
  
Sara jerked her arm so Tom would release his grip. It only grew tighter.  
  
"Let me go." Sara demanded.  
  
"Not yet." Tom said.  
  
With her other arm, Sara went for Tom's elbow and pushed it inward. This caused enough pain in his arm Tom released.  
  
"Now get out." Sara demanded. She held her stance as she looked at Tom. Every protective alarm was going off in her mind.  
  
Tom shrugged and walked out the door.  
  
Sara quickly locked the door then went into the bedroom. She picked up Eric and started to stroke the orange curls of hair on his head. "It's alright. Someday I will find you a Daddy. He will be the best." Sara said reassuringly as she rocked Eric back to sleep. 


	2. Ron's Sadness

Author's Notes  
  
I would like to thank my first reviewer. I do appreciate it. Now the continuing story   
  
Chapter 2 Ron's Sadness  
  
It was Friday, last day of the work week. Ron Weasley was sitting at his desk in the small office. He had a scroll laid out in front of him, reading. It was quite the unusual sight. Ron was not prone to reading, but that seemed the best way for keeping people away. People would start wanting to talk with him pretty soon.  
  
Next month would be after all the anniversary of Hermione's death, no disappearance. He would not give up on her like everyone else. Even Harry had stopped looking for her. He continued his life with Ginny, his own sister by his side.  
  
Ron tried to push the thoughts out of his head. He thought Harry and Ginny belonged together. Ron was closer to Ginny then to any of his brothers, he knew Harry made her happy. He still wished he had Hermione by his side though. Hermione was the love of his life.  
  
They had been a couple ever since the middle of their sixth year. It had started with an argument in the Common Room. Nearly all of the Gryffindor's were in attendance.  
  
Harry stood on the sidelines with Ginny and Neville. He did not know what they were arguing about at all. He had just walked in on it like everyone else. Besides it probably would have been better for his health if he didn't intervene in that heated discussion.  
  
Ron then said something about Hermione kissing him.  
  
That was when it happened.  
  
Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron's tie and pulled his head down to hers and started kissing him.  
  
Ron grabbed her shoulders as he went deeper with it.  
  
There were several whooshes from the crowd. Ginny couldn't contain herself and started laughing. All Harry could do was watch.  
  
They had stayed together until the end of their seventh year and beyond. The arguments between them had never ceased, but they had some pretty good make-up time.  
  
Ron and Hermione made sure their relationship did not affect their friendship with Harry. They had both spent all the time that they could with them, being his friend.  
  
Harry needed his friends at the end of their seventh year. That was when Harry had finally been able to destroy Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry would have been dead if it wasn't for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
While several Dementors and the Deatheaters were attacking Hogwarts, Harry had led Voldemort into a trap. The trap was set inside of the Ministry of Magic. Specifically the Department of Mysteries and to the veil. The same that had claimed Sirius.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had followed against Harry's wishes. They had arrived just in time to see Harry pull Voldemort into the veil. Harry was going to go in there with him. It had been Ron's worse fear. Harry was willing to sacrifice himself to kill Voldemort.  
  
All three of them had rushed up and pulled Harry away in the nick of time. When they laid him on the floor he looked nearly dead. His breathing was spaced out and he was paler than Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
Ginny had brought along her medical bag and had begun to work on him. She had spent the previous year studying under Madam Pomphrey.  
  
Hermione had pushed Harry's bangs aside to feel for a fever. That was when they noticed his scar. It was healing on it own.  
  
When it had finished healing Harry's eyes snapped open. "He's dead." Harry breathed. "Voldemort is dead."  
  
Right afterwards Harry was escorted to the Burrow, where he was taken care of by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They had learned that Hogwarts had survived the attack. But it came at a price. Some Aurors were killed, many of whom had been in the Order of the Phoenix. The older students had helped in the protection of the school. Some of them had fallen as well.  
  
But something else had happened that night Voldemort and his followers fell. No one else knew, but that was the first night that Ron and Hermione spent together.  
  
Harry had finished giving his plan to Hermione and Ron, then stating he needed to be alone. He went to the boys' dorm and didn't come down.  
  
Ron had followed him a short time later. He did not see Harry, but he noticed that the Invisibility Cloak was missing.  
  
Hermione was gone when Ron came back down. But he knew where he could find her. Ron went to the Head Girl's office. He knocked softly before entering.  
  
She was on the couch crying. They sat on the couch only snuggling at first, afraid of the next day. Both were scared knowing what would happen that night. Either Harry would succeed or Hogwarts would become a school for the Dark Arts.  
  
Hermione had then started kissing Ron on the cheek, moving towards his mouth.  
  
"We're going to be alright." Ron said in between the kisses.  
  
"I know." Hermione said. "It's just that, tomorrow either way everything is going to be different."  
  
"Different?" Ron asked.  
  
"We'll get ready to graduate, if there is a Hogwarts left. The Wizarding world will be freed. I don't want to be the only thing not changed."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione was no longer looking him in the face. "I just want to, before everything changes. I want you there with me."  
  
"I'm not leaving." Ron said trying to figure out what Hermione was saying.  
  
"Not like that." Hermione said. If she said what she was actually thinking she knew her face would turn red. "I want to spend the night with you. More than like this. I want to. . ."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron nearly jumped out of his seat. He had finally figured out what she was implying. "But, we can't. This is a school. You're head girl."  
  
"You don't want to, is that it?" Hermione asked feeling foolish.  
  
"No no no. I want to. Bloody hell I want to. I just want to be you know the right time."  
  
"I can't think of a better time or place." Hermione said.  
  
"Here! The paintings someone will see."  
  
"I cast a charm so that they can't return to their paintings. See none of them are here."  
  
Ron had to smile as he looked at her. "Hermione, you are a little scary sometimes, brilliant, but scary."  
  
When they had left school Hermione immediately got a job at the Ministry of Magic and had rented a small flat outside of London. Ron had stayed at the Burrow, along with Harry who Molly would not allow to leave. Hermione then offered Ron to stay with her. After all he was over at her flat constantly. Everything seemed fine with the world.  
  
But that September Hermione said that she wanted to see her parents for a week. Ron got mad because he wanted to spend her birthday with her. They had ended up fighting before she left. It was never resolved. The next day he got a message from her parents. She never showed. Ron at first didn't worry too much. She was going to travel by Muggle means, which meant slow. He went around to places she knew she went to looking for her.  
  
The hours grew and Ron grew even more worried. He contacted his parents and Harry. Everyone was now looking for her. Days grew into weeks and still there was no sign of her. Ron grew more depressed as each day past. As a last resort they put an article in the Daily Prophet to try to see if it would help. Nothing.  
  
After a year had passed the Ministry of Magic changed her status from missing to deceased. Ron was not seen for the entire day.  
  
Trying to push the image of her out of his mind Ron went back over the agreement written on the scroll.  
  
Ron worked at the Ministry of Magic, specifically in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He had worked his way up to become a junior in the department. What he was working on right then was a Quidditch Game. Having Beaxbatons play against Hogwarts.  
  
Ron had wanted the house cup winner to play for Hogwarts. Others wanted a grouping of the four houses. Getting Gryffindors and Slytherins to work together; he would rather be in room full of spiders.  
  
One of the Unspeakables walked by right then. He did not want to think about that in front of one them. They probably had a room of spiders in the Department of Mysteries. With all the other things down there it would be easy to believe.  
  
Ron managed not to talk with anyone else for the rest of day. He closed up his desk and headed back to his flat.  
  
Ron had been living on his own for the past year. He moved out of the Burrow right after Hermione had been declared dead by the Ministry. His family was always trying to help him come to terms with her being gone. It got to the point that he could not take it anymore.  
  
After he Apparated home he got washed up. Ginny and Harry would be coming over soon. They invited him out to dinner tonight. Ginny also said that she was bringing a friend.  
  
For the last few months now both Harry and Ginny had been trying to set him up with several girls. None of which he showed interest in.  
  
Harry knocked on the door to Ron's apartment. Ron opened the door dressed in dark blue robes. "Ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron answered.  
  
"This is Hestia." Ginny said indicating the girl behind Harry.  
  
Ron looked at Hestia. She was blond with green eyes. She wore red robes that made her kind of stand out. "Hello, Ron." She said in Veela like voice.  
  
"Hi." Ron answered shutting the door. They all Disapperated together and Apperated to Diagon Alley. From there they went to one of the restaurants near Gringotts. Ron barely noticed the name.  
  
Ron remained polite the entire time staying in the conversation. Hestia turned out not to be that bad of a person. As a matter of fact he thought she was quite the lovely person. She was just missing one aspect, she wasn't Hermione.  
  
After the dinner Ron Disapperated and Apperated back to his apartment. He summoned a bottle of fire whiskey and started drinking right from the bottle. He didn't see the reason to bother with a glass.  
  
Some time later he heard a popping noise. Harry had Apperated over.  
  
"I thought I might find you like this." Harry said.  
  
"I thought it was a nice way to spend the rest of the evening." Ron answered taking another swig of the near empty bottle.  
  
"I told Ginny bringing Hestia tonight wasn't a good idea." Harry said taking a seat on the couch next to Ron. "I didn't know if you would want to go on a date tonight. Even though that is what you should be doing."  
  
"I appreciate what you and Ginny are doing for me, but I can handle my own life." Ron answered. He took another swig from the bottle and proceeded to stand. However his level of intoxication was an issue  
  
"You know she would curse you into a thousand pieces if she saw you like this." Harry said right after Ron had landed square on the floor. After a moment Harry offered his hand to help him up.  
  
Ron shrugged off the attempt. "Then she would be around to curse me. You have my sister go be happy with her." Ron shouted.  
  
Harry straightened up right then. "Ron you are my best friend and so was she. I knew you two belonged together. I want you to be happy. You aren't going to do that until you accept that fact that she is gone and she isn't coming back."  
  
Ron made a very offensive hand gesture to Harry.  
  
Harry gathered up is cloak and was about to Disapperate.  
  
"We had a fight." Ron said.  
  
This caught Harry completely off guard.  
  
"Right before she left we had a fight. I told her I wanted her to be with me for her birthday. She said she wanted to spend it at her parent's house, with her family. We got into a fight about it. The reason I wanted her to stay was so I could give her, her present. I was going to propose. She left angry at me. I didn't even tell her that I loved her." Ron started crying right then.  
  
Harry went over and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I miss her." Ron said.  
  
"We all do. Tomorrow we will start looking for her again, together." Harry said. Harry knew it was full hardy, but it would be what Ron needed.  
  
Ron nodded  
  
Harry felt that he would be alright so he Disapperated back home. From there he gathered all the paperwork he had saved of the searches, all the dead ends. He took a seat at his desk and went to work 


	3. Continueing the Search

Author's Notes  
  
Has I move on I would like to thank all of the people who have taken an interest in this story. Now the plot begins to move.   
  
Chapter 3 Continuing the Search  
  
Ginny woke up alone. She pulled herself out of the bed she shared with Harry and put on her slippers and robe. Ginny walked into the adjoining room that was Harry's office. Harry was sitting at the oak desk with parchments and Muggle papers strewn about.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I went over to Ron's last night, when you fell asleep." Harry answered taking a drink of the tea that was in his hand. "He was in pretty bad shape."  
  
"You don't think I was wrong bringing Hestia last night." Ginny said tying her kimono robe around her waist.  
  
"No, Baby you were right. He really should start dating again." Harry said putting down his coffee cup so he could take her hands in his. "Last night. Did he ever tell you what the last thing he ever said to Hermione was?"  
  
Ginny shook her head with an odd expression on her face.  
  
"The last day they were together they had a fight, a bad one." Harry answered.  
  
"I had no idea." Ginny said sinking into Harry's lap. "I knew they fought, but they usually made up right after. They never ever stopped loving each other."  
  
"I know." Harry said kissing Ginny on the temple. "I promised Ron today we would pick up the search again. At least it will get him out of that apartment." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said. "I'll start breakfast. I have a feeling that you're going to need it." Ginny went into the kitchen and began working on breakfast. She sang while she cooked, it was a very pleasant and calming sound to Harry.  
  
Somehow Ginny had this power over Harry. She could calm his anger and in some cases make him see what was right in front of his face.  
  
Harry thought about when he had given her the Lockhart books. He had been upset and for some reason it was her that he turned to. Not Ron or Hermione her. During his fifth year when he had locked himself away. It was Ginny reminding him about how she was possessed by Voldemort that brought him out of it. It was Ginny who brought the potions with her to the Ministry of Magic that saved his life when he killed Voldemort.  
  
When Harry had decided to move out of the Burrow right after Ron had, he had asked Ginny to come with him. Molly was not entirely pleased with the idea. Harry figured she didn't like the idea of her daughter living with a man when he wasn't her husband. Arthur had managed to calm Molly down enough that she accepted their living conditions. Harry would ask her to marry him someday. He wanted to give her the perfect day to do.  
  
Harry continued on his search through the papers. He collected Muggle newspapers that listed anything about anyone missing or being found. He also collected what he could on the searches conducted by the Ministry. The best that they could tell was that Hermione had not used her wand once since she disappeared.  
  
No one knew if this was a good sign or a bad sign. Harry knew that Hermione could pretty much take care of herself. He also knew that there still could be some Deatheaters still around. They may be still out for revenge. Harry shook that thought from his head, they were all captured. The members of the Order of the Phoenix had seen to that.  
  
Harry gathered up the rolls of parchment and placed them in his Muggle backpack. They would be dressed as Muggles while they looked. It would be easier that way to move through the cities.  
  
In the kitchen Ginny served the eggs, bacon and toast and sat down as well to eat. She would soon be leaving for work at Saint Mungos. Because of her work with Madam Pomphrey she was able to start work on her internship sooner than normal. Ginny was planning on becoming a healer. She had top grades in her class and seemed very proficient.  
  
They both ate in silence, not sure what to say. It had been hard for both of them when the searches had begun and nothing had been found. Harry and Ginny knew that they would go through it all over again. At the least they had each other. They just hoped they could be there for Ron.  
  
After breakfast Ginny got dressed in her white robe with blue lining. The color showed her status as in training. After making sure her long hair was tied in a bun she hugged Harry. "I wish you luck. Be careful and keep an eye on Ron."  
  
"Thanks. I will take care of your brother. What makes you put up with me anyway running off on fool hearted chases?" Harry asked.  
  
"They only prove how kind you are." Ginny answered. She then Disapperated with a popping sound.  
  
Harry double checked everything and Disapperated then Apperated to Ron's. He had hoped he would never half to go through the looking again. This was still something that he had to do.  
  
Sara awoke as she usually did and picked up Eric. She fed him breakfast then gave him a bath. It was Saturday and her shift at the library did not start until later. She played with Eric for part of the morning then got ready to go.  
  
She dropped Eric off at Annie's apartment then went to work. Today the library would be full of kids. Older ones doing homework and younger ones looking for children's books.  
  
She parked in her usual place then went to the second floor. She took her seat at the receptionist desk. No one was around so she went on the Internet. She went looking for anything on missing persons. She saw pictures of redheads and blondes, girls with thin hair, girls with small noses, and girls with glasses. After awhile she couldn't look anymore and turned the computer back to the regular screen.  
  
"You should find something that isn't quite so depressing." Someone said behind her.  
  
Sara turned and saw Betty. Betty had started working at the library a few months after she did. Betty was a few years older than what Sara suspected her age to be. She was not quite as efficient as Sara, but capable.  
  
"O Hi." Sara said pulling up a chair.  
  
"You don't think you could find anything else to look at?" Betty asked.  
  
"I like being productive." Sara answered.  
  
"You know there are a lot of rumors going on about you." Betty said. "What you're looking at doesn't help matters."  
  
"I have a son. Did you know that?" Sara said defensively.  
  
"Yes." Betty answered. "You brought him in here a couple times."  
  
"Did I look odd with him?" Sara asked.  
  
"No. It's just your so unhappy all the time." Betty said taking a seat. "That is all. You really should cheer up a little bit."  
  
"Oh." Sara answered.  
  
"Where do you come from anyway?" Betty asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sara answered.  
  
Betty looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I have amnesia." Sara answered. "I was found in an alleyway in town. I was three months pregnant with Eric at the time."  
  
"I had no idea." Betty said.  
  
"I keep looking for missing persons. I hope someone's looking for me."  
  
"Mostly Eric's father." Betty commented.  
  
"Yes. You know how you picture yourself a certain way? I don't ever think I could be with someone that I didn't truly care about. I think I did care about the person who gave me Eric."  
  
"He's a very beautiful boy. All that ginger hair."  
  
"That has to be his father's." Sara said. "He only seems to have my eyes. I imagine his ears and his nose are part of his father's."  
  
"I would think that the person would care about you." Betty said. "You're smart. I don't think that you would be with anyone who didn't care about you."  
  
"Yeah. I sometimes imagine that there is this brilliant man out there. He is open to love someone. He wants to have a wife and son. The son may not be his, but he would love him like he would his own."  
  
"Maybe the real father is out looking for you right now." Betty said.  
  
"It's been two years now. I am afraid that he must have gotten lost."  
  
"Just like a man can't ask for directions." Betty laughed as they both got back to work.  
  
Sara went into the stacks and put books away. Just like a normal day.  
  
It had started raining outside, a good one. Harry and Ron were walking around trying to find a street where a girl was reported to being found a week after Hermione's disappearance. The village was about sixty kilometers away from where Hermione lived with her parents.  
  
They were both planning on doing research to find the girl that was found. When they had tried before it seemed that no one knew what had happened to the girl. The weather however was not cooperating at all in the search. They soon took refuge inside of a library. Ron became intrigued with the electronic scanners at the door. He had never been in a Muggle library before.  
  
Harry left him there and went upstairs to the second floor. While he was here he would make use of the place. He would see if he could find the article in the local paper. Before when he tried he didn't see anything.  
  
"Hi," Harry said to the pretty girl behind the desk. "I was looking for some local papers about two years ago."  
  
"About what time?" The woman said.  
  
"October November time frame." Harry answered.  
  
The woman disappeared in the back and came back later with a microdisk. She then showed Harry how to hook it up to the machine.  
  
"Thanks, um Betty." Harry said reading the charm she had on her necklace.  
  
"No problem, just turn it in when you're done." Betty said.  
  
She walked away into the stacks. There Betty saw Sara. "Cute one at the projector." She told Sara.  
  
Sara peaked over and saw a man with messy black hair staring at some newspapers. "Cute?" Sara asked.  
  
"He has the most gorgeous green eyes. They're natural too. Not those contact lenses." Betty whispered into Sara's ears  
  
"Yeah," Sara said.  
  
"He might be attached. I don't think that any girl would let a guy like him go easily."  
  
Sara had to laugh at Betty's flirtatious behavior.  
  
"You should go talk with him." Betty suggested.  
  
Sara looked over again at the man with the messy hair. "He looks busy. I wouldn't want to interrupt him."  
  
"You're a librarian. Go help him search." Betty said pushing Sara in the direction. "He seems really nice."  
  
"After I put this away, okay? Give some time to think about what I am going to say." Sara said.  
  
"Alright." Betty said.  
  
Sara continued to put the books away.  
  
Harry gave up searching. Nothing new could be found. He cut off the machine and returned the film to the librarian. He then went downstairs and found Ron. They both left feeling a little discouraged.  
  
Sara looked over at the projectors and saw the man had left. O' well she thought. She picked up a pile of books left on the table and returned them to there proper place. 


	4. The Discovery

Author's Notes  
  
To all: I am going to be gone for a few days so enjoy this next edition   
  
Chapter 4 A Discovery  
  
Harry and Ron Apparted to Ron's apartment. What they saw there made Harry gulp.  
  
He knew what he was in for. He got one the first time he ever had a fight with Ginny. It was has Ron put it, a Weasley Inquisition.  
  
All of the Weasley brothers were there in the apartment circling them. Behind them Harry and Ron saw Remus and Tonks. Ginny had stood next to her mother and father. Her cheeks were as red as her hair.  
  
"Uh oh." Harry said only loud enough for Ron to hear.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked as he stared at the faces.  
  
"Ron, sit down. You too Harry." Arthur said.  
  
Harry and Ron both took a seat on the couch. Ginny took a seat next to Harry and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "I told them what you were doing today." she said.  
  
"Someone tell me what's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
Molly took a seat by her son. "The Aurors investigated a building today that had been used shortly as an operations center for the dark Lord."  
  
"We went looking through it, just after we had reports of magic being done there. Some of which were seen by local Muggles." Remus said. He looked sadder than normal when he talked, Harry had noticed. His gray hairs had grown more and more each year, almost completely covering his head.  
  
"Did it have to do with Voldemort?" Harry immediately asked.  
  
"No, no, it was just some kids who had graduated from Hogwarts and wanted to do magic away from school is all." Tonks answered moving in front of Harry and Ron. She had a small bag with her that she carefully placed on the floor.  
  
"We took the house apart inch by inch." She continued. "What we found was an abandoned wand and what were blue robes." Tonks opened up the bag and held out a set of blue robes and a wand.  
  
"Those are Hermione's!" Ron shouted looking at what he knew was her wand and the robes she wore when they saw each other last.  
  
"We made a check with Ollivander. It is her wand." Remus said. "This is the first real lead that we have had. Unfortunately it doesn't give us much."  
  
"Where was the building?" Harry asked.  
  
"It was in a small village near Wales." Tonks answered. "When we found this we continued to search. We still have a couple of Aurors there searching."  
  
Ron said nothing. He continued to hold the tattered robes and the wand.  
  
No one wanted to break the silence. They all wanted answers to what had happened.  
  
"Does this officially reopen the investigation?" Ron asked after a moment.  
  
"I'm seeing to that personally." Arthur said. "I will see that it is made official. We have to hurry. The trail is cold now, but with this we might have a chance of finding out what actually happened."  
  
Ron nodded and just leaned his head down.  
  
The Weasleys stayed with him for the night, letting him know that they were there for him.  
  
Molly and Tonks agreed that they would go to the Granger's house in the morning and let them know what was found. Mrs. Granger had made herself sick since the disappearance. She had been placed on antidepressant medication. Molly and Tonks would be the best choice to break the news gently to her and Mr. Granger, in Harry's opinion.  
  
Sara awoke in the middle of the night from a very weird dream. She could not recall any of the details.  
  
Something told her to look in Eric's crib. She got up and stood over her sleeping baby. Sara gently brushed his forehead with her fingertips, he was really warm.  
  
Sensing trouble she immediately went for the thermometer. She put the pacifier-thermometer in his mouth and waited for the small beep that would come. A moment later it beeped. She picked it up and saw the numbers 103.2.  
  
Quickly Sara dressed in a shirt and pants over her night gown. She picked up her purse, keys and Eric's diaper bag. She then carefully picked up Eric and took him downstairs. He was warm the entire time.  
  
Sara quickly went to her car and strapped him in. She drove to the nearest Emergency Room and rushed him inside.  
  
"What's the problem ma'am." The nurse at the counter asked.  
  
"My baby has a 103 temperature." Sara said.  
  
The nurse immediately took Sara back behind one of the curtains. She called for a doctor and began to examine him.  
  
"What's your son's name?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Eric." Sara said trying to see what the doctor was doing.  
  
"How old is he?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Seventeen months." Sara answered.  
  
"What is his birth-date?" The nurse said who was taking records.  
  
"April sixth." Sara answered. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It's just for records ma'am." The nurse said.  
  
"I'll get him something so his fever will go down." The doctor said. He reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out some medication. "Just a little shot is all." The doctor prepared the shot and stuck Eric with it. This had caused him to start crying.  
  
"It's okay, Baby." Sara said in a voice she forced to be soothing.  
  
"Why don't you wait in the lobby? We can send someone to let you know." The doctor suggested.  
  
"I don't want to leave him."  
  
"It will be alright. Doctor Michaels is great with children." The nurse said leading Sara out of the curtain. "We will do everything he can. Just sit and wait, I'll go help. Why don't you finish these forms? You know all the answers anyways."  
  
The nurse turned and walked back to the curtain.  
  
Sara knew they had given the forms to her so she would be distracted. She instead put it in the chair besides and leaned back waiting.  
  
"Are you alright?" A man standing over her said. "I'm Randall."  
  
"Sara."  
  
"I saw you bring your son in." Randall said taking a seat. "Don't worry Doctor Michaels is one of the best."  
  
"Thanks, I just wish I could see what they were doing."  
  
"A bit over protective." Randall said. "Don't worry, honestly."  
  
"Are you a doctor?"  
  
"Just an intern. I'm studying Pediatrics." Randall said taking a seat  
  
"Oh," Sara said.  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a librarian." Sara answered.  
  
"Really. You are by far the prettiest librarian I have ever seen." He said eyeing her. "Sorry, complete come on line."  
  
Sara laughed for a moment. "That's all right."  
  
The nurse then walked over, "Ma'am, we just got the fever down. Eric should be fine."  
  
"Can I see him?" Sara asked.  
  
"He's right over here." The nurse said. "Randall, isn't there something you should be doing?"  
  
"Yes," Randall said heading off.  
  
"Right this way."  
  
Sara practically ran back to the curtain. There she saw Dr. Michaels holding Eric.  
  
"There she is." He said. "There's Mummy." He carefully passed Eric to Sara.  
  
"He'll be all right. He just gave us a little scare is all. I'm righting you a prescription you can pick up at the pharmacy here. Give it to him twice a day. If his fever comes back send him back here. Alright?"  
  
"Alright. Thanks really." Sara said still holding Eric.  
  
"Louise, show her the way to the pharmacy." The Doctor said passing the nurse the prescription note.  
  
Louise walked down the hallway with Sara following. At the pharmacy she picked up prescription and gave the bottle to Sara.  
  
On her way out Sara saw Randall again. "Doing better." He asked. "Wow look at that ginger hair." He then looked at Sara's brown curls.  
  
"He gets it from his father." Sara said.  
  
"Where is his Dad?" Randall asked looking at Eric.  
  
"I haven't a clue." Sara answered.  
  
"He's an idiot then. Leaving a cute little boy like this. There are couples who spend thousands of pounds trying to get a child." Randall stated.  
  
"Well he has a mum who loves him." Sara said. "We better get going. He looks tired." Sara stared to walk away.  
  
"Hey, you want to get a cup of coffee some time?" Randall asked.  
  
"Sure," Sara said. "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow I have the day off." Randall said.  
  
"Alright, the Dicken's café?'" Sara asked.  
  
"Perfect." Randall said. "10 in the morning."  
  
"I'll be there." Sara figured she would give this one a chance. It was obvious that he liked children. That was a plus for her.  
  
She drove back to her building and went inside. She put Eric back into his crib and crawled into bed. She was actually glad that she had the morning off tomorrow.  
  
In the morning Sara got ready for her date, she decided to take Eric with her. She dressed in a light blue dress and a scarf due to fact it was getting cold. She dressed Eric in his scarlet colored outfit. For some reason he seemed to like this outfit. It did look alright on him so Sara was alright with it.  
  
Sara could still remember the day in the story when she bought it. Eric had just had another growth spurt and she was shopping for more clothes for him. Right when she stopped at a sale rack Eric reached over and grabbed one of the outfits, pulling it off the hanger. Sara immediately grabbed it to put it back. But Eric did not let it go, when he had a hold on something he did not let it go easily. Sara had to work each of Eric's fingers off one at a time.  
  
Afterwards Sara looked at the outfit. It was his size with a little extra room. But it had a very strange design on it. "You like this one?" Sara asked. She then noticed the price, it wasn't that much. "I guess I like it too." She went ahead and dropped it into the cart.  
  
After getting Eric dressed she drove to the Dickens café. Sara put Eric in his stroller so he would have a seat. Randall was already there with a table. He had also gotten a high chair. Sara had to smile at that.  
  
"Well hi." Randall said. "How are you doing young man? You're looking a lot better." Randall greeted Eric. Randall picked him and put him in the high chair. "Now you can see what is going on."  
  
Sara continued to smile. It had been the first time one of her dates had taken an immediate interest with Eric.  
  
A waitress took their orders and brought them each a cup of coffee.  
  
"He didn't give you any trouble?"  
  
"No slept right through the night. He usually wakes up once." Sara said. "How long have you been a doctor?"  
  
"Since birth." Randall answered. "It's a family tradition. My grandfather, my father, my mother, my sister, my brother. The only difference is field of study. My grandfather was a family practioner. My father is a surgeon. My mother became a cancer doctor. My brother is probably going to become a brain surgeon by the time he's done. My sister works in an Emergency room. And I deal with kids." Randall finished. "I'm talking too much. Tell me about your family."  
  
"This is my family." Sara said indicating Eric.  
  
"No family that must be sad." Randall said.  
  
"I've gotten used to it." Sara said.  
  
"Where are you from?" Randall asked.  
  
"Here I think." Sara answered.  
  
Randall looked at her. "You're holding something back."  
  
"I was found here." Sara said. "I was struck with amnesia."  
  
"You were pregnant with Eric at the time." Randall stated.  
  
"Yes," Sara said.  
  
"That's why you don't have a clue where Eric's father is." Randall said.  
  
"I tried looking. I couldn't find anything." Sara said. "After a while I kind of figured no one was looking for me."  
  
"Which only proves how much of an idiot the father was." Randall said. "Eric is a beautiful kid. And you are a very beautiful woman."  
  
"Thanks" Sara said, she was blushing the color of her son's hair.  
  
They continued on the date until Sara had to go to get ready for work. Randall gave Sara his phone number before she left. Sara dropped Eric off at Annie's before she left.  
  
At work Sara told Betty about Randall and the time they shared. Betty was happy for her. "It is so nice that you found a nice man and a doctor no less."  
  
Sara went home and picked up Eric. She played with him for the rest of the evening then put him to bed. Sara secretly hoped that she found him a good father. 


	5. Meetings and Investigations

Author's Notes  
  
Do I detect a hint of interest  
  
I am back from my vacation, which was not good.  
  
Now here is more of the story   
  
Chapter 5 Meetings and Investigating  
  
Harry and Ginny were sitting in the living room of their house together. They were lying on the couch together, just snuggling. Both were fully enjoying each other's company.  
  
"I'm really glad for you, Ginny" Harry said stroking her red hair. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."  
  
"Are you thinking about Hermione again?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered. "I really don't want to believe that she is dead. But I know that it is killing Ron trying to accept the fact that she isn't coming back. The other day when we were out, I was looking through all of the old newspapers and feeling so close. But I couldn't find anything. It was kind of strange."  
  
"Well Hermione once told me this really odd Muggle phrase, 'sometimes the journey is more important than what you find at the end.'"  
  
"Only Hermione would use something like that." Harry said. "I'm joining the hunt again now that the Ministry has reopened the case. I may be gone for days at a time."  
  
"I'll miss you. But I know what you are doing and I am alright with that. You're an Auror that is who you are and what you are." Ginny said. She moved in a position to hug him. "Besides I would hit you with several curses if you didn't go."  
  
"I knew there was a reason why I loved you." Harry said giving Ginny a kiss.  
  
Ron was in his apartment packing a suitcase. He was going to the building where they found Hermione's wand. Remus had given him the location earlier and Tonks had said she was going to work it so he would be given full access.  
  
He got everything in and ready to go. Before he left he picked up a picture he had of Hermione, Ginny, Harry and himself. It was taken on the last day they had all spent together at Hogwarts. It was supposed to be a serious picture. That had only lasted a moment.  
  
Ron had Ginny in headlock giving her noggies. Hermione who had grown during sixth year was trying to make her self taller than Harry. Mostly by standing on her toes and pushing Harry's shoulders down. It was a very happy day for them.  
  
Ron placed the picture in the left pocket of his shirt. He then took one look at his apartment before leaving. He Disapperated and Appartated to the Ministry of Magic. From there he would travel by Portkey.  
  
Ron located the Auror offices and found Eliose Midgen, who worked in the office as an administrator. She said hello and gave Ron the portkey, letting him know that it would be activated in five minutes. Ron picked up the door knob and waited.  
  
After five minutes Ron found himself inside of an old ruin house.  
  
"You must be Mr. Weasley." One of the witches in the room said.  
  
"Yeah, call me Ron." He answered.  
  
"Juliet." The witch said shaking Ron's hand. "We had already begun searching for anything else. I am afraid that there is nothing unusual."  
  
"Can you show me where the wand and the robes were found?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, just follow me." Juliet said. She led Ron down some rickety stairs to the basement. "They were found underneath that couch." Juliet said pointing at one of the couches in the room.  
  
Ron went over to the brown couch that had obviously seen better days. "What's all this twine around here?" Ron asked picking up some frayed pieces.  
  
"We found that all through the building. It's not an uncommon thing to find in buildings like this." Juliet said.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said looking around the room. "How much of this place has been moved around since the discovery?"  
  
"We tried to keep everything in place." Juliet said. "I will be upstairs if you need anything."  
  
Juliet left leaving Ron to look in the room alone. Ron looked over the couch again to see if he could see anything.  
  
He then looked at the chair next to the couch. There was twine wrapped around the arms of the chair. Ron looked more closely at it. It was wrapped around and had a loop in it that was stretched out. Ron put his wrist inside of the loop. It was stretched out enough that he could put his hand in.  
  
She was tied up here. Ron realized right then. Sitting in the chair images came to his mind. Hermione being scared, being dragged down the stairs. The twine being used to tie her up.  
  
Ron stopped the images from continuing in his mind. She was kidnapped on purpose. Now it was just finding out who it had done it.  
  
They had many enemies, mostly the supporters of Voldemort. They were captured, but there was always the fear that some of them got away.  
  
The others should have already figured it out.  
  
The first one that he thought about was Malfoy. Draco had renounced Voldemort during their seventh year. Harry and Ron never bought it. Hermione actually wanted to have him swallow some Veritisium.  
  
He could not openly search him, but it would be a start. Now he would have to do it covertly. Harry would help with that, no question. He did want to see if more would be found here first.  
  
Ron after all did know a bit about covert operations. He had gone with Harry to Auror training. Ron had never finished the last year of the training. That was the time that Hermione had disappeared. He could no longer concentrate on the lessons and had dropped out. He instead got a job at the Ministry, thanks to his father, who after all was the Minister of Magic.  
  
Juliet appeared after a few minutes with two bottles of butterbeer. "I thought you might be thirsty." She said passing him one of the bottles.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said taking the bottle. "Anything else been found?"  
  
"Only what looked like potion ingredients. Nothing conclusive. It could have been left behind from when You-Know-Who was in power." Juliet said.  
  
"There is a way to test the ages of some potion ingredients." Ron said. "I remember from sixth year."  
  
"I didn't think that you would listen to Snape." Juliet said.  
  
"He wasn't the one I listened to." Ron stated. "Did anyone look at these, around the chair?"  
  
"Yes, we already figured something happened in here." Juliet said.  
  
"What were the potion ingredients that you found?" Ron asked. "I want to see if we can find out how old they are."  
  
"A couple of wizards are already on it." Juliet said. "You should go home and wait. This really isn't your area."  
  
"It's my area because she is involved." Ron flatly stated.  
  
"All I'm saying is that I don't want you to get your hopes up. I know who much it hurts to lose someone that you really loved." Juliet said.  
  
"Who did you lose?" Ron asked suddenly interested in the very pretty witch.  
  
"My sister, she was my best friend." Juliet said. "She was pretty powerful, really brave too. She would never back down from a punch. Some deatheaters had tried to persuade her to join them. That was the thing about her, if her mind was set no changing it."  
  
"Alicia Spinnet." Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, she was my sister"  
  
"I didn't know she had a sister." Ron said.  
  
"I was in Hufflepuff, a year ahead of her." Juliet said. "I was excited when she made Gryffindor, the Quidditch team, I thought I would die when I found out what happened."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was at the funeral. I didn't see you." Ron said.  
  
"I tried to stay hidden. I couldn't bear it." Juliet said.  
  
Ron and Juliet sat talking for a little while longer.  
  
Right then one of the wizards came downstairs. "We just finished. Those ingredients were quite a few years old. Some of them spoiled."  
  
"What could they have been used for?" Ron asked.  
  
"They were all common ingredients." The wizard answered. "Here is a list. Tonks said to give you everything."  
  
"Thanks," Ron said looking over the list. His face fell as he read, they were indeed common ingredients.  
  
He could not believe how little of a lead that he got. He was so close, knowing that she was in this ruin for sometime.  
  
Ron's thoughts were interrupted by some yelling upstairs. Both Juliet and Ron ran upstairs to see what was going on.  
  
"I can't let you in. I did not receive authorization." One of the wizards was saying.  
  
"You will let me in. I've faced worse than you."  
  
"Harry, let him in!" Ron said. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"Hey, I had to." Harry said. "What have you all found out?"  
  
"That she was held here. That some potions were made here." Ron stated.  
  
Harry nodded knowing what Ron had meant. "I thought I should see how you were holding up. I'm following another lead I found yesterday. I will be back in an hour. Will you be alright?"  
  
"Sure," Ron said. "There is someone that I want you to meet. Harry this is Juliet Spinnet. Alicia's sister."  
  
Harry looked at Juliet oddly. "I'm sorry. I don't remember her mentioning you."  
  
"I would say the same about you, but she would not stop blabbing about you. Especially after you one won the cup."  
  
"Yeah" Harry said shaking her hand. "I better get going. A young woman was found with no identification, she's at a local hospital."  
  
"See you then." Ron said. "I'm just going to hang around here."  
  
Harry Disapperated and Apperated to the hospital. Harry went right to the Admissions desk to talk with the nurse. "I'm looking for a girl that was admitted here last night. No identification on her."  
  
"Are you an Investigator?"  
  
"No. A friend of mine went missing. I'm trying to follow all the leads I can."  
  
"You must be a loyal friend then." The nurse said. "I can't let you in to see her. If you have a picture. . ."  
  
Harry took out one the photographs that he had of Hermione. He had put a spell on it so that it would stay still.  
  
The nurse took the picture and looked at. "I'm afraid the girl that was brought in does not look at all like her."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
  
"I saw her myself. She was a blond."  
  
"Thank-you." Harry said feeling disappointed. 


	6. An Offering of Help

Author's Notes  
  
Here is more for your pleasure.  
  
This is when it gets interesting   
  
Chapter 6 An Offering of Help  
  
Slightly discouraged Harry went back to the building and found Ron. He was busy in conversation with Juliet. They were sitting on one of the couches laughing together. Laughing, he was laughing.  
  
Harry had to smile at that for a moment. "I just got back. I'm going to double check some other leads. I don't think we could have gone this long without seeing anything."  
  
"Good idea. I'm going to look around here. See if some of the Muggles might have seen something." Juliet said getting up to leave.  
  
"I'll go with you, Harry." Ron said. "There is one place that I would like to check."  
  
"Alright." Harry said.  
  
Juliet nodded then headed off to see with some of the neighbors.  
  
Harry and Ron went to the rear porch of the house. One of the witches had brought in a lunch for everyone.  
  
"You and Juliet seem to be getting close." Harry commented.  
  
"She's an interesting person is all, besides I think she's already seeing somebody," Ron answered. "Any girl that pretty and that smart."  
  
Harry turned his head away to laugh  
  
They had finished eating their sandwiches when an owl swooped down on Ron's head.  
  
"Hermes, get off my head." Ron said grabbing the letter that was attached to his leg. "Git." He said opening up the letter.  
  
"It's from Percy." Ron said. "He wants to help," Ron said. "He wants to know if there is anything that he and Penny can do."  
  
"I could have him look in some places that are close to where he lives." Harry said. He pulled out a parchment, ink and quill from his bag. "There are a couple of places that I would feel better if we searched again." Harry wrote down some of places that he heard of people reported being found.  
  
Ron took the letter and attached it to Hermes' leg then sent him off.  
  
"Where did you want to look?" Harry asked.  
  
"Malfoy Manor." Ron answered.  
  
"You're not thinking Draco is behind this again. We already cleared him." Harry said.  
  
"Come on how long as he had it in for all three of us? Don't you think it's funny that this old house is pretty close to where he lives?" Ron said.  
  
"I don't think that even Crabbe and Goyle were that thick." Harry said. "If it makes you feel better, we'll go there."  
  
"Good." Ron said he then Disapperated away.  
  
"Here we go again." Harry said Disapperating as well.  
  
They both Appearated at the edge of the property for Malfoy Manor.  
  
"How do you want to go in?" Ron asked.  
  
"Like good gentlemen wearing a proper cloak." Harry said digging in his bag for his Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"No, I'm talking with him personally." Ron said marching up the grounds to the front gate.  
  
Harry followed he would need to keep Ron out of trouble.  
  
When they reached the gate they opened it up and went through. Sitting outside under an umbrella table was Draco Malfoy. His signature sneer still present.  
  
"We came to speak with you." Ron flatly stated.  
  
"Whatever about, Weasley?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Hermione she's missing, we want to know if you know anything about it."  
  
"Yes, read about it myself in the Daily Prophet."  
  
"I don't care if you read about I want to know who was behind it and where she is." Ron flatly stated.  
  
"Easy there, Weasley." Malfoy said.  
  
"Malfoy, tell us or I will find a way to drag it out of you." Harry said.  
  
"My my Potter, full of threats. Allright. Sometime before she disappeared I heard a rumor about some dark supporters wanting to seek revenge against you three."  
  
Ron picked Malfoy up by his collar. "Why didn't you mention this before, when she was taken?"  
  
"Please," Malfoy said coolly. "Those low lives wouldn't stand a chance against any mudblood."  
  
"Don't you call her that!" Ron said ready to strike.  
  
"Tell us who was making those threats now!" Harry said.  
  
"Why, they were rather useless." Malfoy said.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand. "You have until the count of three. One. Two. Three." Harry then drew a breath. "Montesette."  
  
A blue light came from his wand. "The truth now." Harry asked. "Who were they?"  
  
Ron grabbed a hold of Malfoy to keep him in place.  
  
"Zabini, Nygun." Malfoy muttered. He was fighting the truth spell that Harry had put on him. The spell was not as reliable as Vertissaum, but it worked well enough.  
  
"Let him go." Harry said. "Obliviate."  
  
Malfoy dropped back down on the ground. They both Disapperated and Apperated back to the house.  
  
"Malfoy won't say anything. I won't sink to his level, but I got some evidence against him for an unusual transaction over a year ago." Harry said. "I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't remember is all."  
  
"Agreed do you know who those people were he mentioned." Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, we captured them after Hermione disappeared. There is no way they could have gotten to her. She would have outsmarted them blindfolded.  
  
"But where do we go on from here?" Ron asked. "All we have are a pile of dead-ends."  
  
"I think we should just reinvestigate some of the more promising ones. There must be something we overlooked." Harry said. "I told you I would help you all I can."  
  
Sara was enjoying her day off of work. She was spending it with Eric. They would be going to the zoo in the afternoon with Randall. She dressed him in his scarlet outfit yet again. For some reason he loved it, she had decided to go with a nice blue, it was her favorite color.  
  
She was putting some items into his diaper bag on the table. Sara wanted to be sure she had everything in there. Eric started crying right then, Sara turned and saw what he was crying about. A spider, something Eric was terrified of.  
  
Sara walked over to brush it off of him. But she didn't have to.  
  
Eric lifted his arm and the spider flipped off of him. Eric didn't even touch it. Sara thought it might have been a kind of jumping spider. She quickly killed it, not waiting to be sure. Eric went back to playing with his blocks again.  
  
Sara had to look at Eric afterwards. He usually didn't go back to playing. Normally he would be upset for a moment. Sara pushed the incident out of her mind and continued to pack the bag. A moment later the phone rang. She picked it up hoping it was Randall.  
  
"Sara, it's William, Betty called in sick and we need someone to come in this afternoon. We're pretty busy today, otherwise I wouldn't do it."  
  
"William, I have Eric. I can't get anyone to watch him on short notice."  
  
"Bring him here if you have to, we need the help Sara."  
  
Sara sighed. "Alright, I'll do it"  
  
She finished packing the bag this date would be cut short that was for sure. The phone rang again, this time it was Randall.  
  
"Hey Sara. Are you and Eric ready?"  
  
"Almost, I just got a call from work they want me to come in this afternoon."  
  
"I'm sorry. Do you have someone to watch Eric?  
  
"No, William told me to bring him in."  
  
"I can watch him," Randall said.  
  
"No I can't ask you for that." Sara said.  
  
"Alright, but is our date still on?"  
  
"Yes, just lunch though." Sara said.  
  
"I'll be in front of your building in about five minutes."  
  
Sara grabbed everything and went down to the front of the building. She soon saw Randall's car. She climbed in and made sure that Eric was strapped in securely. "I'm really sorry about having to cut our date short."  
  
"Hey, it's alright. But still if you need me to watch Eric, I will. I may even hang around the library for a while."  
  
"Alright." Sara answered.  
  
They went walking through the public zoo anyways and had lunch at a hamburger restaurant there.  
  
Eric was really excited about the animals. "Hippogriff." He had said pointing towards an ostrich that he saw.  
  
"That's an ostrich not a hippo." Sara said.  
  
"Silly little boy. I better get you to work." Randall said. He drove Sara to the library and went in as well with Eric.  
  
Sara went upstairs while Randall took Eric to the children's section.  
  
William was not joking about the library being busy. She started putting away the books that were left out. She also went about directing the patrons.  
  
Randall came upstairs after about an hour carrying Eric. "Sara, I'm sorry. I just got a call from the hospital. They need me to come in."  
  
"You've been more than helpful, thank you." Sara said taking Eric.  
  
Randall leaned down and gave Sara a kiss. "I'll see you when you get off. I'll drive you home."  
  
Sara smiled and watched Randall walk downstairs. He passed a couple on the way up. A man who had red hair and a woman with very dark brown hair. The man went to the references desk and the woman started wondering the aisles.  
  
Percy pulled out the list that Harry had given him. This was the town and the right library. Now he just needed to find out about the girl that was found here. He would have to ask the librarian for assistance.  
  
Penny had gone to searching the aisles for a moment. That was when she saw a little boy crawling among the aisles.  
  
"Well Hello." She said softly when the little boy passed her. The little boy stopped in front of her. Penny noticed the red hair under his hat. "What are you doing up her wandering around?" The boy grabbed at Penny's extended hand. "My, what a polite little boy." She said shaking his hand. "What's your name?"  
  
Right then a woman came forward. "Eric I told you not to wander off." The woman said. "I'm sorry. I hope he wasn't bothering you any."  
  
"Of course not." Penny said looking up at the woman. She stared at her for a moment. "Hermione! Hermione Granger!" 


	7. How do you tell?

Author's Notes  
  
Thank you for the very nice reviews  
  
Chapter 7 How do you tell?  
  
"What did you just call me?" Sara asked backing away with Eric.  
  
"I don't believe it. It's me Penny." Penny said her eyes growing wide. "You have to be. You disappeared." She slowly moved closer to Hermione. Penny still could not believe her eyes, but she had known her. Penny had grown closer to Hermione after she had married Percy.  
  
"You know who I am?" Sara asked, wondering if this really was someone from her past.  
  
"Yes, we knew each other." Penny wasn't too sure why Hermione was behaving this way. "My husband is your best-friend's brother. We have been looking every where for you."  
  
Sara looked down. "I'm sorry. I don't remember you."  
  
"You must, Hermione please." Penny extended her hand to the girl.  
  
"Amnesia." Sara said. "I was struck with about two years ago. I can't remember anything at all before that."  
  
Penny nodded in understanding. "Listen to me. Your family is worried about you. You're mother she made herself sick with worry."  
  
"Are you sure I am who you say I am?" Sara had begun thinking. She knew this woman had to be absolutely sure.  
  
"Sure," Penny said. "The way you look. The fact that you are around books. Smart, always thinking. Wait right here, please. I'm just going to find my husband, Percy."  
  
Penny left the girl and walked over to where Percy was. "Percy I have to show you something." She said pulling his arm. "Please you have to see this."  
  
"Okay," Percy said getting up. He followed Penny to the aisles. Unsure of what she wanted him to see.  
  
"Hermione!" Percy said has soon as he saw her. "Where have you been? You have a kid!" He was actually looking at Hermione. After all that time she had been right there.  
  
Percy had to stare at the child she was cradling. That boy looked so much like Ron. Nothing was said about her being pregnant. What if Ron didn't know? Had that been the reason she left?  
  
"I told you." Penny had said. "Please come with us." Penny said.  
  
She then turned to Percy. "She's lost her memory. She doesn't remember any of us."  
  
All alarms in Sara's head were going off then. "Eric, I have to take care of my baby."  
  
"Don't worry." Percy said. "My mum is ready for any child of any age. Knowing her she will be very happy to meet him." He had to stop Penny from moving closer to her. They would have to be gentle about this.  
  
Sara stared into the eyes of the couple. They were determined, she was sure of that. But if these people really did know her? It would be worth something. She could ask to go. William would understand, he knew of her condition. Besides he should come out of his office and work for a while.  
  
"Just give me a moment to grab his bag," Sara said.  
  
Penny and Percy followed Sara towards the Employee's Lounge. They did not to want to leave her alone for a moment. "Where is my family?" She asked.  
  
"Ottery St. Catchpole." Percy said. "My parent's house is there. Everyone knows where it is. They can get there easy enough."  
  
Sara had started to get the feeling that they cared about her. She went inside of the Employee's Lounge while Penny and Percy waited outside.  
  
"Penny you better go ahead of us. Get Madam Pomphrey, she knows Hermione well enough. I will meet you at the Burrow. Get a message to Hermione's parents as well to come. I will get her there through Muggle means. For some reason I don't think she knows she's a witch."  
  
"I'll get the family together." Penny said. "I don't know how we are going to tell them, especially Ron."  
  
"Ron is strong enough." Percy said. "You better Disapperate." He said giving her a quick kiss.  
  
Sara opened her locker in the Employees Lounge to grab Eric's diaper bag. She then knocked on William's door before entering. "Sir, I have to leave early."  
  
"What's wrong?" William asked.  
  
"You know about my amnesia. I just meet a woman and a man, they claim to know me." Sara said.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" William said.  
  
"Something just tells me to believe them." Sara said. "Eric took to her immediately. He never takes to strangers, especially adults."  
  
"Alright." Williams said nodding his head. "But listen you call me, right after you get where you are going. If I don't get a call from you I will call the police, understand."  
  
"Yes, don't worry I can take care of myself." Sara said. "They said their house is in Ottery St. Catchpole. So it may be a little while before I call."  
  
"If this does pan out you can have this week and next week off." William said.  
  
"Thank you," Sara said. She then picked up the phone in the lounge and called the hospital. "I'm trying to reach Randall Bishop." Sara asked.  
  
"Randall Bishop." Randall said after a moment.  
  
"This is Sara. I have a ride home, so don't worry."  
  
"Alright. I'll call you later."  
  
"I may not be home for a few days. I just got a lead on my family." Sara said.  
  
"That's great!" Randall said. "Call me when you get a chance alright. Let me know."  
  
"I will." Sara said hanging up the phone.  
  
Outside the door she saw the man, Percy waiting for her. "I sent Penny ahead. She's going to make sure that everything is set for you to arrive. She's going to collect your parents and everyone else. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," Sara answered. Her heart had started thumping hard in her chest.  
  
Percy grabbed the diaper bag off Sara's shoulder. "I'll take that. You can carry the boy. You named him Eric?"  
  
"Yes," Sara answered. "Eric Harold Williams."  
  
They took a taxi to the train station. Percy paid for two tickets to London. When they boarded the train Percy helped Sara with Eric. He seemed to be good with children.  
  
After they pulled away from the station Sara decided to start a conversation. "Do you have kids?" Sara asked.  
  
"Penny is working on our first, she is about to start the second trimester." Percy answered. "So you don't have any memory at all."  
  
"None." Sara said. "The only thing I can remember is when I was found."  
  
"Found?" Percy asked.  
  
"A bobbie on walking patrol found me lying unconscious in an alley in the village. It was officially labeled as a robbery, since nothing had been found on me." Sara answered. "I was three months pregnant with Eric at the time."  
  
My little nephew. Percy thought. He did not know how he could tell her that he knew who the father of her child was. He knew Ron would be happy with the idea of being a father. Had she known when she disappeared? Is that why she left? But how did she lose her memory? The questions kept pouring into his mind. He almost felt the need to invest in a pensive.  
  
Sara continued talking about Eric. His funny words, when he first learned to walk.  
  
The thought about finding Hermione had saddened Percy in a way. She was broken. It was like hunting for a favorite toy and finding it in shatters. He had only found a piece of what was Hermione.  
  
"He is a great kid." Percy finally said. "Well Hermione, Sara. I'm not even to sure what I should call you."  
  
"Hermione is fine." Sara said. "I suppose it is something that I should get used to."  
  
"There are actually quite a few things that you should get used to." Percy said. Did he even have the right to tell her the truth?  
  
He knew he would be careful about this. His own foolishness had nearly caused the death of his brother Bill. He did not want to cause more pain to his family by not doing this correctly and scaring Hermione away.  
  
"There are things about you. Some of the things are hard to explain."  
  
"Like what?" Sara asked.  
  
"Do you know what the word Muggle is or maybe Hogwarts?"  
  
"No," Sara said, completely unsure of where Percy was going.  
  
"This is going to very difficult for you to understand." Percy then looked around to be sure that they were alone. "What I am about to tell may be hard to believe. But you must trust me." Percy began. "You must believe me though, you are a witch."  
  
"I'm a what?" Sara asked shocked by the final statement.  
  
"You are a witch. You attended a boarding school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts."  
  
"This is insane" Sara stated suddenly fearing the man.  
  
"I promise you this is true and there is nothing that could make me harm you or that baby. My little brother was your best friend growing up. We have been watching him die a little bit more each day since you disappeared."  
  
Sara had to pause to regain her composure. "If what you are saying is true, can you give me something that is proof?" Sara asked.  
  
Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a wooden stick. "This is my wand. This allows us to perform spells. See that toy Eric dropped. Accio Block."  
  
Sara gasped as she watched the block move from the floor to Percy's outstretched hand. "How can this be true?" Sara asked. She saw it. She believed her eyes. Eric who had seen what happened was laughing about it. She had to know how far this would go.  
  
"It's just our world. I promise you we will do everything that we can to bring your memory back."  
  
"Can't you just do a spell?" Sara asked.  
  
"No. I am afraid that I am not a healer. I'm actually working as a lackey for our Ministry." Percy answered. "Penny is going to bring a healer to the house to help you."  
  
"A healer will be able to bring back my memory?" Sara asked.  
  
"Hopefully, maybe just being around the Burrow again will help. That's what my parents named our house. You used to spend summers with us. My parents loved you like a second daughter."  
  
"How many children did your parents have?"  
  
"Seven total. Six boys, and one girl Ginny the baby."  
  
"Seven," Hermione said. "That would be a big family."  
  
"We all love each other and stand besides one another. Right now all of us are out looking for you. Bill, the oldest started looking in France and Spain."  
  
"Doesn't seem like I was that far away." Sara said. "Guess magic doesn't make things much easier."  
  
"Magic makes things easier and in cases harder. It can bring joy and it can bring terror." Percy said. "Professor Dumbledore said that on my very first day of school at the start of term feast. He was Headmaster, a great man. He was very forgiving."  
  
"You got in trouble at school I take it." Sara asked.  
  
"Not once. My younger brothers though, especially the twins. No. I did something really stupid after I left Hogwarts. Someone should have hit me over the head with a broomstick until I was a peg in the ground. When I tried to apologize, Professor Dumbledore was the only person except for my mum that would believe me when I said I was sorry."  
  
"What did you do?" Sara asked.  
  
"I endangered my entire family." Percy flatly answered. "I was how Ron put it 'the world's biggest prat.'"  
  
"Ron is one of your brothers." Sara asked.  
  
"The youngest boy. The one that you were friends with." Percy answered.  
  
After a while the train stopped. Percy helped Sara gather her things. They stepped outside and grabbed a cab. Percy gave him some weird directions and they were off. They did not talk during the cab ride. Sara was still sinking in what she was told.  
  
They stopped in front of an odd house. Percy paid the cab and lead Sara inside.  
  
Sara looked at the house. Percy had mentioned magic, which what was probably the only thing holding the house up.  
  
"Are you remembering anything?"  
  
"No." Sara answered looking around the inside.  
  
They went inside and saw Penny there with a woman who looked like a nurse. How did she get here so fast?  
  
"Hello Miss Granger." The woman said. "I see you are yet again under my care."  
  
"She still doesn't remember anything, even about being a witch." Percy said. "I only told her about Hogwarts though."  
  
The woman appeared to ignore Percy as she looked over Sara. She pulled out what appeared to be a wand and was muttering spells at Sara, asking if any were working.  
  
"I'm going to go look through some books I have. I will let you know shortly" Madam Pomphrey said she nodded towards Penny and disappeared with a popping sound.  
  
Sara gasped falling backwards.  
  
"It's alright." Percy said. "It's just called Apparation. It makes traveling a lot easier."  
  
"You better relax for a moment. I'll take care of Eric. Molly has a playroom." Penny said taking Eric. "I told everyone to be here in an hour, so expect them in forty-five minutes."  
  
"I don't think I can take anymore of this." Sara said. She was slumped on the couch not sure if she could move.  
  
"Yes you can, you're a Gryffindor." Percy said. "The symbol of courage."  
  
"What?" Sara asked.  
  
"When a student goes to Hogwarts they place a hat on their head. The hat reads you and determines what house you belong to based upon your strength and ideals. The hat saw you as being brave so you went into Gryffindor."  
  
"Where you in Gryffindor too?" Sara asked.  
  
"All Weasleys go into Gryffindor." Percy answered. "Why don't you go upstairs so you can wash up? You can wait there until everyone arrives. I'll break the news to everyone and let them know about your amnesia so they won't jump on you. Penny will watch Eric so don't worry about him."  
  
Sara nodded and went upstairs. After a bit of searching she found the loo. She splashed water onto her face and looked at the mirror. "Who am I?" She asked towards the reflection. She had no memory at all of any of this.  
  
"You are who you are." The mirror said back.  
  
Sara jumped back, but remembered that this was a magic house. Maybe talking mirrors weren't so bad.  
  
She stayed in there for a while just waiting. After sometime she heard people coming into the house. Sara slowly stepped downstairs, so she would not attract attention to herself. She stayed hidden just listening.  
  
"Okay Perce you dragged us all here what is going on?" Someone asked.  
  
"Please, I want everyone to be here." Percy said. "Fred George, please."  
  
Sara heard a few more people enter. She then heard several voices demanding explanations.  
  
Ron and Harry came in together. Percy looked at Ron. Eric looked so much like him.  
  
He tried to get them to sit down. Percy had seen the Grangers come in just behind them.  
  
Everyone was demanding explanations right then. Even his parents weren't helping in the matter.  
  
"Please I have something very important to tell you." Percy said. He wanted to break this gently but couldn't, he had to come out and say it. "Listen to me. We found Hermione."  
  
The room fell silent. Every eye in the room was on Percy at that moment.  
  
Sara heard the statement from Percy. She was surprised by the effect the statement had made on the group.  
  
"Where is she?" Someone demanded.  
  
"Is she alright?" A woman's crocked voice asked.  
  
"Please listen to me." Percy said.  
  
"Where?" A harsh voice stated.  
  
"Right here." Sara said coming out.  
  
How do you think Ron will react about Eric? 


	8. Finding a Family

Author's Notes  
  
Wow, I don't think I ever got a reaction that big of a reaction that fast thanks a lot all of you. I really appreciate it.  
  
Here is the next chapter. For you pleasure Ron's reactions.  
  
Chapter 8 Finding a Family  
  
Sara quickly became the object of attention in the room. A woman in a chair stood holding her mouth. A man stood besides her holding her steady. Sara guessed them to be her parents.  
  
"My baby girl." She said when her hand lowered. She moved slowly towards Sara, grasping her in a hug.  
  
Sara blushed a bit. Over her shoulder Sara had then noticed how the others in the room were dressed, in robes. The way she pictured in the fantasy books that she read to Eric. Sara knew they were Percy's brothers.  
  
Ron's mouth had hung open unable to turn around. Her voice. It was Hermione's voice that she had just heard. Slowly he turned and rose from the chair so he could be able to see her.  
  
A man who had been sitting slumped low in a chair turned away from Sara had risen. She had not seen him yet despite his height. When he came into full view Sara looked at him. His hair and his nose and his ears she knew them. Sara just stared at him. She now knew who Eric's father was.  
  
"Hermione," he said placing his hand gently on her face. "I missed you."  
  
Ron was almost afraid to touch, like she would disappear from him again. She still looked just as beautiful. He had to touch her just to be sure she was real. But she did not react to him at all. He did not know why.  
  
Sara relaxed a little with his touch. It was so gently. She moved closer towards him and gave him a slight hug. Everyone came up to hug and greet her right then. She was nervous, but tried to hide it. She did not recognize any of these people.  
  
A boy with messy black hair was the last one to give her a hug. For some reason she thought he might be her brother. Her parents stayed right next to her as they all came by.  
  
She watched her mother thank Percy several times through the welcoming.  
  
"Where have you been?" A girl with red hair asked.  
  
"She lost her memory." Percy answered. "She doesn't remember anything, Hogwarts, nothing."  
  
"You do know that you are a witch?" Ron asked. Her memory was gone. He had to be careful around her. They had to see about getting her to Saint Mungos immediately.  
  
"Percy said I was." Sara said.  
  
"Hermione, we looked everywhere for you." The man with messy black hair asked. "This last year, where were you? How did Percy find you?"  
  
"That library you and Harry gave me the address to, Ron." Percy answered. "She was working there."  
  
"We should have stayed longer when we were there." Ron said. "I don't know why we didn't find you."  
  
"I just can't believe all of you were looking for me." Sara said. "I wish I could remember you."  
  
"Madam Pomphrey came already. She's going to try anything she can." Percy said to the group.  
  
"Madam Pomphrey can fix anything. She will find a way." Ron gently said. He saw in her eyes that she was still sort of scared.  
  
Sara looked around at the sea of faces looking at her. She saw the concern in there faces. She saw the love that they each had for her. But she was Sara, the girl that was found beaten in the alleyway by a bobbie who just happened to be coming by.  
  
Right then Penny came in the room carrying Eric. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but someone just really wanted their Mum."  
  
"Mummy's here." Sara said taking the baby. "You're alright." She started making soothing sounds with her voice. She tickled his side a little bit. It was always something that would make him laugh and stop crying.  
  
Ron stared at the boy that Hermione was holding. He looked at his tuft of orange hair. His ears and his nose, they were his ears and his nose. He had to be almost two years old. Ron had seen enough pictures of himself as a baby. He had no idea she was pregnant. He turned and looked at Harry. "I'm a daddy." He whispered.  
  
"Congratulations." Harry whispered back with a lopsided smile.  
  
"Eric I want you to meet your Grandparents." Sara said passing the baby to the Grangers.  
  
"Hello, baby." Mrs. Granger picked up Eric and held him close. "I am going to spoil you so bad. He's welcome anytime you need a babysitter." She said giving Eric kisses.  
  
Eric did not struggle in the least when Mrs. Granger had taken him. He had instead hugged her back. Eric was then passed to all of the Weasleys who gave him hugs as well. She heard many promises of babysitters.  
  
Sara then looked over at the man she had heard called Ron. He had not stopped staring at her. She meant his gaze and nodded a yes towards him. She wanted him to know that Eric was his son.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione he wanted to ask just to be sure, but didn't know how to do it without looking like a git. She then nodded at him and he knew he was a father. He almost didn't want to look at his Mum and Dad right then. He knew they would not be approving. He instead turned to Ginny. Ginny nodded of approval and congratulations.  
  
Eric was passed to Harry and then Ginny. Ginny gave him a hug before passing him to a nervous Ron.  
  
"Hi, Eric." Ron said unsure of what to say. Eric Weasley that sounded good. "I guess we got a lot of catching up. You don't mind if we spend some time together?"  
  
Eric had laughed right then.  
  
"You look just like a Weasley." Ron said looking at his son's hair. "Welcome to the family."  
  
While Ron was holding Eric, Sara just stood there. She started to have trouble breathing. "Excuse me," she said stepping out.  
  
Ron looked back at his family for a moment. He passed Eric to his Mum then went after Hermione.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the porch swing. She had her face in her hands she looked like she was crying.  
  
"Hey, mind if I sit?" Ron asked.  
  
He took the seat next to her. "I just want you to know, what ever it is that you decide I will be there for Eric. No matter what. If he needs school supplies, a babysitter, someone to talk with. I won't deny him anything."  
  
Sara listened to Ron. He was talking to her like a friend, not the father of her child. Didn't he want her as well? "What about me?" Sara asked.  
  
"I have spent the past two years searching for you. I never stopped loving you. You are the most important thing to me. I will be there for you. What you went through was terrible, I know. I will help anyway I can." Ron said.  
  
"How do I know that you are in love with me or just the memory of me? I have nothing that is of Hermione."  
  
"She's inside you somewhere. Let me help you." Ron said moving closer to her.  
  
Sara got up right then. "I have to get home."  
  
"You are home." Ron stated.  
  
"Then why don't I have any memory?" Sara asked her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"We'll work on it. We will find a way together." Ron said. "Come inside and speak with your parents. They have been so worried. Please Hermione, for them."  
  
Sara nodded and allowed herself to be guided back in. At least William gave her the week off. She would only have to call to tell him that she was alright. She then got a funny feeling that they did not use phones here.  
  
Inside the sitting room of the Burrow Sara sat in between her parents. They then started telling stories about her life. She was told about her younger years with her parents. Some of the odd occurrences that happened before they learned she had been accepted at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry and Ron afterwards started to talk about the years at Hogwarts. Both Harry and Ron both silently agreed it would not be a good idea to tell her about Voldemort. They did not want to scare her so fast. Professor Dumbledore had once said. 'There are things that can wait, and there are things that should wait.'  
  
After a while of listening about spells and enchantments Sara grew tired. She asked for a phone so she could call her work and let them know that she was alright.  
  
Mrs. Weasley immediately invited her to stay the night along with the Grangers. The Grangers had accepted. Sara looked over at Eric. Harry was playing with him right then. Eric really seemed to like them, to like all of them. She decided to stay.  
  
Like we would actually let her go, Ron had thought after the Grangers had convinced her to stay.  
  
Ginny took Hermione down to where the public phone was. "You know that you are always welcome here." Ginny said on the way down.  
  
"Thanks, I suppose I will. Eric seems to like it here."  
  
"He will always have a babysitter. He has a big family after all." Ginny said. "He really is a sweet little boy. I know how proud Ron is."  
  
"Everyone figured it out, I guess."  
  
"I don't think anyone really cares that you had a baby out of wedlock. We are just glad that you are back." Ginny said.  
  
Sara looked at the red haired girl for a moment. "We were best friends weren't we?"  
  
"We told each other everything." Ginny admitted.  
  
"I take it you know all of my secrets."  
  
"Most of them." Ginny said. "You know pretty much all of mine. We kind of helped each other through school and other things."  
  
"What other things?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Later." Ginny said.  
  
They had reached the phone just then so the conversation stopped. She called William and let him know that she would be staying and she would call tomorrow. Sara then called Annie and let her know that Eric would not need babysitting for the week.  
  
Ginny and Hermione did not talk on the way back. She was tired by the time she got back into the house. Molly led her up to one of the rooms. She had already made up a bed for her and for Eric.  
  
Sara went to sleep not sure of what would happen in the morning. 


	9. Discussing Eric

Author's Notes  
  
Wow, thanks for the reaction.  
  
Arwentheelf Like Ginny said they were all so happy to see her that they did not really care. Besides they had enough tact not to say anything at first.  
  
CarrieWeasley More will come later. Another fact will come into light. There will be an explanation to everything  
  
jess326 Asia Cwiakala Thank you so much  
  
mistyqueen At least Ron seems to be taking it well  
  
bettar-dayz I know I cut down the dialogue in the last chapter. I was trying to concentrate on how shocking it was to see Hermione back, but only as Sara. I will be continue with the plot as I go, you are still in for a shocker  
  
To The Original Mercedes Benz: My boyfriend drives an Mercedes what can I say.  
  
I am working on the next chapters. I am a bit of perfectionist when it comes to my writing. I like to have everything right where I want it.  
  
When I first wrote this I looked back and noticed mistakes and stuff that I had left out. I had to remove the original and replace it this revision.  
  
I think I spend too much time on Fanfics.  
  
Now I will continue.  
  
Chapter 9 Discussing Eric  
  
Sara had awaken in the morning by the sound of Eric saying "up." He had slept all the way through the night. It was a rare occasion.  
  
It took Sara a moment to remember where she was. Yesterday she had met her family for the first time. Discovered that she was a witch, born from Muggles. Who the father of her son was.  
  
After getting out of the bed she looked around the room and saw a dresser. Sara thought it best to see if there were any fresh clothes in there. To her surprise she found plenty of clothes in there, in her size. She opened up another drawer and saw baby clothes, the clothes would be about Eric's size.  
  
Sara smiled as she dressed and picked out an outfit for Eric. She could tell that a couple of items were used, but they were still in good condition.  
  
After they were dressed Sara took Eric downstairs. From the kitchen she smelled a delicious breakfast. Ron, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and the twins were at the table.  
  
"There's the baby." Mrs. Weasley said taking Eric. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
She placed Eric in a high chair. Then she had Hermione sit down next to Ron. Mrs. Weasley served Hermione and Eric some breakfast. She did not sit down until she was sure everyone had enough food.  
  
Sara had moved over to feed Eric, something she was accustomed to doing.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Grandma is taking care of Eric today. It is your day today Hermione. Besides, I need to get to know my Grandson after all."  
  
Ron gave his mother a fearful look. He knew he was going to get it from her sooner or later.  
  
"You should know by now that you can't hide things from your mother." Mrs. Weasley said. "I know that Eric is both of yours child. I thought I raised you better than that, Ronald. But I do not want him to put any pressure on your relationship, however you should consider him." She was definitely domineering and Ron apparently still cowered to her presence.  
  
"Eric always comes first in my life." Sara immediately said. She had been watching Ron's ears go more and more pink.  
  
"I will always make myself available for both of you." Ron said placing his hand on Hermione's.  
  
Sara smiled she was starting to like Ron. She then started to eat her breakfast. It was as good as it smelled.  
  
After they had started eating Mr. and Mrs. Granger had come down.  
  
"Sorry we slept so late." Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Quite alright. It probably was the best night's sleep you both had in a long time." Mrs. Weasley said. "Join us for breakfast. I made plenty."  
  
"Thank you." Mrs. Granger took the seat next to Hermione. "Are feeling alright?" She asked stroking Hermione's bushy hair.  
  
"Just a little odd. It was just weird not being in my apartment when I woke." Sara answered. "By the way, thank-you for the clothes mine and Eric's." She said to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"They were yours that you left here." Molly said. "I couldn't get rid of them. I knew that you would come back to us. And I am always ready for children in this house."  
  
"Did you want to do anything today?" Mr. Granger said. "It is so wonderful to have you back, dear. It is wonderful to see you with a child, even if it is out of wedlock." He had said the last part under his breath.  
  
The Twins snickered when Mr. Granger gave a sudden jerk. Mrs. Granger afterwards had a definite look of scorn on her face.  
  
"We know you have done a good job with Eric, dear." She said after a moment. "You always seemed to be able to do anything."  
  
Sara bit her lip, trying to control her emotions. She had been pretty much by herself for so long and all the time there was this family waiting for her. "I thought I might stay around here. See if some of my memory starts coming back." Sara answered.  
  
Right then there was a weird sound from the fireplace. Sara gasped when she saw a woman's head in the fireplace.  
  
"Minister I am so sorry to disturb you like this." The woman's head in the fireplace said.  
  
"Not at all Minerva." Mr. Weasley said. "What does the Hogwarts Headmistress need today?"  
  
Sara stared at the head not believing it was talking.  
  
"I had heard that Ms. Granger had been found. There she is it is good to see you again Ms. Granger."  
  
Sara's mouth opened, but no words came out.  
  
"I am sorry Professor," Ron said getting up. "Hermione lost her memory. She doesn't remember anything at all."  
  
"Dear me," the head said. "Have you already seen to it?"  
  
"Madam Pomphrey is already looking into it." Ron said. "There is someone that I want you to meet." He went over and picked up Eric from his high chair. "Eric this is an old Professor of mine. Professor McGonagal this is my son Eric."  
  
Professor McGonagal looked at the boy that Ron was holding. "It is nice to meet you Eric." She then looked over at Hermione who was still staring at her. "He is a beautiful little boy." She said. "I will be informing the rest of the staff, so I would expect Hagrid to come if I were you."  
  
"How is Hagrid?" Ron asked.  
  
"Doing better." Professor McGonagal said. "I thought I should find out for myself if the rumors were true before I told him."  
  
"Thank you." Ron said. "We'll be expecting him."  
  
Professor McGonagal nodded then disappeared from the flames.  
  
"Who? What?" Sara asked.  
  
"It's called the Floo network. It is a lot easier way of communicating with people and traveling." Ron said. "Hagrid will be coming later probably. I thought we might spend the morning in Diagon Alley and have lunch there."  
  
"Are you sure that is a good idea." Mrs. Weasley began. "Hermione after all you both. . ."  
  
"No one has bothered us for sometime now Mum." Ron said. "Besides I go there all the time. I'm not losing her again."  
  
"All right, but I want you both back early." Molly said. "Now Arthur you need to get to work. You have a busy schedule. I also want you to pay a visit to the Daily Prophet. You will make sure that no one bothers Ron or Hermione. They can publish a story saying that she was found. That is all."  
  
Arthur leaned down towards the twins. "Sometimes I wonder, who is the Minister of Magic her or me?"  
  
The twins snickered at each other over the comment.  
  
Sara figured who the pranksters in the family were. Percy did tell her that they did get into a lot of trouble at school.  
  
Mr. Weasley put his plate into the sink then disappeared with a pop. The twins soon followed suit. They had said they needed to get back to the shop.  
  
"What is Diagon Alley?" Sara asked Ron when he had stopped snickering.  
  
"It is one of the best places. You can get anything you want from there." Ron said.  
  
"We'll be glad to watch Eric for you." Mrs. Granger said. "Maybe walking around some of the places in your world will help you get your memory back."  
  
"You really don't mind?" Sara asked, she really did not know what to say.  
  
"No, I think you should be able to spend some time again with Ron and with Harry anyway." Mr. Granger said. "They will probably be able to jog your memory."  
  
He then got up from the table and went outside.  
  
Ron had to grip onto the tablecloth to keep his anger under control. He wanted to bash Mr. Granger on the side of the head for talking about Hermione and Eric like that.  
  
"Is he upset about Eric?" Sara asked to her mother.  
  
"Yes, it's not quite what we expected from you." Her mother said. "We are so happy that you are back with us. And we both love Eric and will be Grandparents to him."  
  
Sara turned away. She felt herself growing nervous.  
  
"Why don't we head out now for Diagon Alley." Sara said. She thought it might be good to get some air so to speak.  
  
"Wait." Ron said getting up. "I think there is something that you should have before we go." Ron ran upstairs and came back down a moment later. "I went home last night and got this. It belongs to you. We found it a few days ago."  
  
Ron held out Hermione's wand. "It's your wand twelve inches willow with a tail of a phoenix has a core. You've had it since you began Hogwarts. This wand has done the world a lot of good."  
  
Sara looked at the wand that Ron was holding. She slowly lifted her hand to take it not sure of what to expect. "Fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grabbed a sword hilt." She said to herself grasping the wand.  
  
No strength, no glow or sudden memory. She felt nothing from the stick at all.  
  
"I guess I'll just get used to carrying this again." Sara said pocketing the wand.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Ron asked. "I want to take you to Flourish and Blotts. I thought I would buy you some new books. See if I can find one on memory charms."  
  
"I would say that Hermione has had an effect on you." Molly said. "You never were interested in books."  
  
"We have to do something to get her memory back." Ron said. "We better head off?"  
  
Sara smiled right then. "How are we going to get there?"  
  
"Floo Powder." Ron said.  
  
"You should take the underground." Molly quickly said.  
  
"That would take forever mum." Ron said in a pouting voice. "She can do it."  
  
"That's what we thought about Harry. He ended up in Knockturn Alley." Molly argued.  
  
"But," Ron said. "I'll watch out for her." He put his hands on her shoulders. "She can't Apparate yet. I know she can do it, Mum."  
  
"Alright, you just be careful." Molly said. "You know the areas I want you to stay away from."  
  
"We'll behave, Mum" Ron flatly stated.  
  
Sara watched the conversation with apprehension. "How do I travel with floo powder?"  
  
"It's really simple. You just take some. . ." Ron took a pinch from the flower pot. "Throw it into the flames and say where you want to go. So you just say Diagon Alley. I'll be there waiting for you. Tuck your arms in and squint your eyes."  
  
Ron threw the pinch into the fire. The flame grew high turning an emerald green. He then walked in the fireplace shouting Diagon Alley.  
  
Sara watched Ron disappear into the flames  
  
"Don't worry dear. We travel this way everyday." Molly reassured her.  
  
Hermione took the floo powder from the flower pot. "Gryffindor Courage." She said before tossing the floo powder in the fire and walked through the flames. 


	10. Diagon Alley

Author's Notes  
  
bettar-dayz - I hope this chapter meets to your expecations  
  
arwentheelf – You are right about Eric, I hope the coming plot twist is interesting for you  
  
allanna8 you are making me blush  
  
CarrieWeasley – It was the attitude that he had in his voice. Remember when someone insults him it is not so bad, when you insult one of Ron's friends that is when he fights. That is why Mr. Granger made a sudden jerk and Mrs. Granger had that look upon her face. She had kicked him for saying that.  
  
To take Mr. Granger side see it from his angle. His daughter showed up with a baby that is obviously her boyfriends. For all he knows Ron could have done something to scare her away and make her believe he did not want children.  
  
To everyone else thank you for filling up my email box   
  
Chapter 10 Diagon Alley  
  
After a rough ride Sara found herself on the floor of a pub. Ron was standing there waiting. He reached out his hand and helped her up. "Welcome to the Leaking Cauldron. This is the entrance way to Diagon Alley."  
  
Ron took her gently by the hand and led her through the pub. Inside the pub were an assortment of witches and wizards. They looked very calm and relaxed in different color robes and pointed hats. Sara also saw some stranger creatures she was not sure about.  
  
Ron took Hermione to the outside of the pub where there was a courtyard. He took out his wand and tapped on one of the bricks with his own wand. The bricks on the wall began to move they opened up into an archway.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Ron said guiding Hermione in.  
  
Sara stared at the building not believing what she was seeing. She saw different shops in such colors. The smells that were coming from the area had filled her senses. This had to be the most amazing thing she ever saw.  
  
They continued to walk down the street. Ron seemed to want to show her everything. He showed her the twins shop, but they did not go in.  
  
"They are really successful. Thirty five items this year have made it on Hogwarts banned list. It would be fifty, but Filch hasn't seen those yet."  
  
Sara did not want to know what he meant.  
  
One of the next things he showed her was The Magical Menagerie.  
  
"That's where you bought your cat, Crookshanks." Ron said. "He was your birthday present, when you turned thirteen. He was a really good pet. Right after you left he ran off from your parent's house. Harry said that he probably went looking for you as well."  
  
"Why would Harry say that?" Sara asked.  
  
"Crookshanks was part Kneazle. A Kneazle is a magical creature that is similar to cat, but intelligent. I was hoping that he might be able to find you. I was really glad to have Crookshanks around you. He was able to protect you, in his own way."  
  
Before Sara could ask what Ron had meant someone started shouting from up ahead.  
  
"Ron, Ron Weasley." The wizard came running up to them, around his neck was an oversized camera. "Hey, I heard Hermione was found. It's good to see you again." He said.  
  
Ron immediately stepped in front of Hermione. "Watch it Colin."  
  
"Don't worry. The Daily Prophet received an official request directly from the Minister of Magic not to bother you or Hermione." Colin flatly stated. "I wouldn't have done it anyway. I just wanted to welcome you back Hermione." Colin shook Hermione's hand very zealously. "It's so nice to have you back."  
  
"Thank you," Sara said pulling her hand away from Colin.  
  
"I better get back to work before they notice that I am gone." Colin said.  
  
"Take care, Colin." Ron said.  
  
"Don't worry I learned how to watch my back." Colin said heading off.  
  
"Who was that?" Sara asked.  
  
"Colin Creevey. He was a year behind us in school. He works has a photographer for the Daily Prophet, our newspaper. Alright fellow. You did save his life though."  
  
"I did." Sara asked. Not thinking if she was capable of doing that.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you how sometime." Ron said. "Florish and Blotts is up here." Ron did not want to bring up the subject of Voldemort or deatheaters just yet. He figured it would be better if she got used to the Wizarding World again before mention the evil that had took place only a few years ago.  
  
"What's going on Ron?" Sara asked. "Whenever someone starts talking about my past the conversation stops short. Something happened I know it."  
  
Ron let out a breath. "Yeah there are parts of our history that are a bit obstruct." Obstruct, Ron you prat!  
  
"What do you mean obstruct?" Sara asked.  
  
"Just things that we did. Harry and us." Ron said. "We got involved in some things that were over our heads."  
  
"What things?" Sara demanded.  
  
"When we get your memory back." Ron tried to calm her. "Then we can talk about it."  
  
"No, I want to know." Sara stated. "What did Colin mean just then and you and your mum? Everyone knows. I figured that, but what happened?"  
  
"If I promise to explain later today will you calm down?" Ron asked. He did not want to create a scene. He did not want to attract the attention of the crowd. What she had to know could wait. It had to wait.  
  
Sara huffed for a moment, "fine."  
  
Sara and Ron did not talk as they continued walking. Ron still kept Hermione's hand in his. They passed by a store called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. A very pretty witch came out the door she had a giant pincushion around her wrist.  
  
"Hermione, my my how, when, your back." She said all at once. "I didn't even hear. How are you? Ron it's so nice to see you."  
  
"Hi Lavender." Ron said. "I see you got a new job."  
  
"Yes it's so nice. Where have you been? When I read that you were dead." Lavender said. "Dear me you two aren't fighting already?"  
  
"Not yet." Ron said. "We were on our way to Flourish and Blotts. We better get going." Ron turned Hermione away. He did not want to be around Lavender for longer than he needed to be.  
  
"Lavender Brown. I didn't think you want to be around her for long." Ron stated when they were far enough away. "Especially if she found out about you losing your memory. Everyone in Florish and Blotts would know before we got there. By the end of the day everyone in Diagon Alley would know."  
  
"Am I well known?" Sara asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Ron said. "But we didn't want to be."  
  
"It was because of what ever we did, wasn't it." Sara didn't ask, she said it.  
  
"We are sort of famous yes." Ron said. Ron knew that he had to tell, but he couldn't he just couldn't say it. "We did something really good." He did not know what else to say. Telling her the truth right then would scare her.  
  
They arrived at the bookstore right then. Ron opened the door for her and they went inside.  
  
What she saw was amazing. Books of all sizes and on every subject she had ever dreamed about. This was so much bigger than the library she worked in. She could spend a long time in this store.  
  
Ron approached the counter and asked for some books. The clerk brought them out to him. Sara saw him pay for them with what looked like gold pieces.  
  
While Ron causally talked with one of the clerks Sara had begun roaming. She looked at all of the books, wondering where would be a good place to start.  
  
"Miss Granger, Miss Granger a word please?" Someone behind her said. "I wanted to know how if felt to be back. After all you disappeared and returned with no explanation. Tell me do you think it had something to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"  
  
Sara tried to back away from the man who was annoying her.  
  
"You are quite famous dear. Tell me what your plans are now that you have returned? Has the Ministry opened up an investigation to find out what happened? Did you leave do to your Muggle heritage?"  
  
"Back off of her!"  
  
Sara turned and saw Ron, with a face the color of a tomato.  
  
"I said back off." He pulled out his wand and had it trained immediately on the wizard.  
  
"Now now we just want to get a statement. It is most exciting. The famous trio are whole once more. Nice title for it don't you think." The man stood his ground. Sara saw that he was reaching for his own wand.  
  
"Step away before I make you. I am acting under the request of the Minister of Magic. Ms. Granger will not give the Quibber any statement." Ron pointed the wand right at the man's chest.  
  
"You mean you're obeying your father." The man said. "The Quibber feels it deserves a statement."  
  
Ron had now stepped completely in front of Hermione. "Leave now. Petrificus. . ."  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish. The man walked away back into watching crowd.  
  
"That's it shows over." Ron said. "We better head back. I got what I needed."  
  
Sara nodded. They walked out and headed towards the Leaking Cauldron.  
  
"Who was that?" Sara asked on the way.  
  
"A reporter for the Quibber, that's a tabloid newspaper. They will print a story anyway the Bloody idiots."  
  
"What was he talking about the famous trio?" Sara asked.  
  
"It was a title that the Quibber came up with for Harry and us. I've always hated that phrase. You did to. Mum wasn't pleased about. Dad thought it was funny, but he's able to laugh about a lot of things."  
  
"You're doing it again." Sara said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"You're hiding the truth from me. I think I have the right to know. What could we have possible done?"  
  
"We did a lot. We'll sit down and talk about it I promise. We will have to have Harry and Ginny there." Ron tried to think of the best way that he could do this. He would need Harry and his sister's help on this.  
  
Sara watched Ron's face clench. She wondered what else he was hiding from her.  
  
"What did we mean to each other?" Sara asked. "What were we? All of us, Harry, Ginny, you and me?"  
  
Ron looked at her. He really wanted to answer her question. He wanted her to know how much he cared. "We were best friends." Ron answered. "We cared for each other, protected each other. I thought nothing would be powerful enough to break us apart."  
  
Sara did not know what to make of Ron's answer. She just accepted what was said.  
  
They had arrived at the Leaking Cauldron by then. From there they used Floo powder to return to the Burrow. The second ride had been easier than the first.  
  
Ron had Apparated over so he had arrived first. He waited by the fireplace and helped to clean off the sot that got on her clothes.  
  
Harry was in the office of his house. He was looking through some of his paperwork the Ministry had sent over. It was all generic basically. He would be through it shortly. Harry had taken some time away from work to help on the "Granger case file" since he had been so close to her.  
  
Ginny walked in with two cups of tea.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said taking one of the cups.  
  
"I was thinking about Hermione." Ginny said sitting down. "Her memory being gone like that. Raising Eric all by herself. I just wish I knew how I could help. I was talking with some of the healers. Madam Pomprey should have been able to help her. The only explanation that they can see is her memory purposely erased itself to hide something that had happened."  
  
"I know." Harry had already seen that theory in the case file. "It also does not explain how she was found. All Penny did was look at her. Me or Ron should have seen her, or at least sensed her in that library."  
  
"Or who took her." Ginny said. "We both know she didn't leave on purpose."  
  
"I just feel like I haven't done anything for her." Harry said. "I really don't want to explain what all happened either. Voldemort and everything. Ron should be the one, but I know he doesn't want to do it either."  
  
"The way she helped me with Tom." Ginny said. "I would have been one of his pawns if it wasn't for her."  
  
"I suppose we will have to explain, or she will find out otherwise." Harry said.  
  
A large Eagle-owl came swooping in right then. Harry recognized it has Leda an owl belonging to Professor McGonagal.  
  
He took the letter that was attacked to his leg and unrolled it. Harry had to read it twice. Ginny looked over his shoulder. Her face turned to a white when she read.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
I wish that I could give you this information in person.  
  
You might already know when a magical child is born his name is placed on a special parchment from a charmed quill. The name is written from the moment of birth.  
  
I personally check the list everyday. When I looked today a new name was added. Eric Granger-Weasley, born April 6. This name should have appeared the moment that he was born, not 18 months later.  
  
If the name had appeared we would have been able to find Ms. Granger. I have only shared this information with the Minister of Magic and Deputy Headmaster Professor Flitwick, being the fact he is in charge of the quill. I believe we can rely on his discretion.  
  
I admit this information is shocking and I do regret sending it by post. I will make my self available to you if need assistance.  
  
Professor McGonagal Headmistress 


	11. Looking for Answers

Author's Notes  
  
Sorry this took so long I had some things that I needed to take care before I could continue. The next chapter will be up shortly.  
  
BuckNC – I take it you are getting into this mystery about what happened.  
  
bettar-dayz – Well thank you very much, that was a bit of a reaction.  
  
Dreamer22 – How could you even explain something like that to someone?  
  
Dish – I am blushing  
  
Arwentheelf – Gettting anxious for the ending I suppose. I hope you are satisfied with what is coming  
  
Amy-Chris – Thanks for reading anyways. Question, what would you have for a descprition  
  
CarrieWeasley – I can't wait until you find out the truth about Eric  
  
Drmsweetcandy – I am glad you found that letter interesting  
  
SabrinaKicks, Moon light blossomz  
  
Chapter 11 Looking for answers  
  
Ron and Hermione did not speak at first. Ron was still trying to figure out what he was going to say. He could have cursed that git for talking to her like that. He didn't because he knew that it would frighten Hermione to see some of the more advanced spells he had in mind.  
  
"You two are back early." Molly said interrupting the silence. She had been cooking lunch in the kitchen.  
  
The twins had come to the Burrow for their lunch break, Ron figured. They sometimes did that during the week.  
  
Ron took a seat at the table. "We ran into that git from the Quibber." Ron said. "You know the one that Ginny cursed before Harry had the chance."  
  
"I thought that prat was still somewhere in the Sahara." Fred said surprised.  
  
"He obviously found his way back." George commented back. "I guess we should blind him before we send him again."  
  
"If anyone one's going to take care of him it's going to be me." Ron flatly stated.  
  
"Going to make a call on Looney Lovegood?" Fred asked.  
  
"Funny," Ron said. "What would you like for lunch Hermione dear." Ron accidentally let the dear slip. He used to call her that, especially when he was forced to grovel after an argument.  
  
Sara just stared at Ron for a moment. He called her dear. Did he mean anything by it?  
  
"What ever you have will be alright." Sara answered.  
  
"I made a shepard's pie and custard tart for dessert." Molly said. "Your parents are outside right now with Eric, why don't you call them in?"  
  
Sara nodded and went outside. She saw her parents in the garden with Eric. Her mother was sitting on one of the chairs, looking very comfortable. Meanwhile her father was playing a game with Eric. Eric was laughing and charging at his grandfather. In return his grandfather had picked him up and was holding him up swinging him around.  
  
"Lunch is ready." Sara said to them.  
  
"Awe Mum we were playing." Her father said. "Tell her we were playing Eric." He said to Eric.  
  
"Paying." Eric shouted.  
  
"I want you both washed up." Sara said. She did not realize how much she was already becoming more of a parent.  
  
"I'll take the little one." Sara said. "You're a mess. Having been having fun with your grandparents?"  
  
Eric shook his head up and down.  
  
"Hermione," Mr. Granger said leaning down. "You've done a good job. You should be proud."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said walking in with the baby.  
  
When Hermione had come in Ron had taken Eric to clean him up. "You're a mess." Ron said. "But I bet you were having fun." Ron then placed Eric in his high chair and took the seat next to him. "How do I do this?" He asked Hermione.  
  
Sara had to admire the effort that Ron had made with Eric. She showed how to cut his food and make sure he did not eat too fast. Which was a habit of his at times.  
  
While eating, everyone had asked questions to Hermione. What she thought about Diagon Alley. Did she feel like a witch. Whether she was getting her memory back or not.  
  
Sara said that she enjoyed it and described some of the things that took her by surprise. Like the smell of the apothecary, and the owl emporium. How weird it was traveling by floo powder.  
  
Ron had casually mentioned about meeting Colin and Lavender.  
  
Fred laughed about it. "I suppose we should give him credit for living so long."  
  
"If he didn't get killed during his sixth year I would say that he could survive anything." George commented.  
  
Sara was about to ask again about what seemed to be becoming a forbidden subject, but she was interrupted.  
  
There was a loud pop from the fireplace. Someone had just come threw it.  
  
"Hagrid." Ron said getting up. "It's been a while."  
  
Sara stared at Hagrid. We was a giant, there wasn't another word for it. He had dark bushy brown hair and a dark beetle eyes. But there was something gently she saw. He was walking with a cane that for an ordinary man would be a staff.  
  
"Hermione, I knew you would come back to us." He said hugging her with his free arm.  
  
"Thank-you," Hermione said politely slightly blushing. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Minerva told me about your memory." Hagrid said. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Molly said. "I made far too much."  
  
"Thank-you Molly I will, but I would also like to see the little fellow."  
  
"He's right here." Ron said picking Eric up. "My baby boy. Would you like to hold him?"  
  
Sara watched wide eyed as Ron passed her son to the giant. But she watched as Eric willingly entered Hagrid's arms. She relaxed when she saw he truly was a gentle giant.  
  
"Hello there little one. You look so much like your daddy."  
  
Eric laughed and grabbed on to Hagrid's beard he then gave it a hard yank.  
  
"Eric no!" Sara screeched.  
  
"It's alright. Harry did the same thing when he was a baby." Hagrid said. "I've taken care of creatures far worse than a baby."  
  
"No argument there." Fred said.  
  
Hagrid gently passed Eric back to Ron who put the baby back into the high chair.  
  
"How is Hogwarts?" Molly asked after Hagrid had sat down.  
  
"Fine like always. All the professors were celebrating when Professor McGonagal announced you had been found. Professor Snape even smiled.  
  
"Is that even possible?" George asked.  
  
"You should have taken a picture of that. You would have made a fortune." Fred continued.  
  
"Can't you two ever behave?" Molly asked.  
  
"Of course not. You should know that by now."  
  
Everyone was laughing at this. "All the things you two have done." Molly said. "I will always have fond memories of those cartwheel fireworks."  
  
"You knew."  
  
"Thanks to Professor Flitwick. He took some photos for me. I couldn't say anything at the time, but I did admire it. Professor Flitwick told me that you had to have listened to master those spells."  
  
The twins both laughed at this.  
  
"How are Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagal doing with their jobs?" Ron asked.  
  
"Professor McGonagal knows she can never replace Professor Dumbledore, but she is trying to do things how he would have liked." Hagrid answered. "Professor Flitwick is the same as ever. He enjoys being the deputy headmaster."  
  
They enjoyed the lunch together. Sara still felt that they were holding back. She was very anxious to learn the truth about her past. She had all heard them refer to Hogwarts fondly, but sometimes sadly. She knew that was where she had attended school. She also noted how they referred to the Professors, has friends as well has teachers.  
  
After eating Sara and her parents insisted upon helping Molly put away the dishes. Hagrid was holding Eric and singing an odd song that she had never heard before. Eric did not seem to mind at all. He went into the sitting room with the twins and Ron.  
  
While sitting with Hagrid and Eric Ron heard the familiar pop. Harry and Ginny had apparated over.  
  
"Sorry to barge in." Harry said. "I wanted to see you and Hermione, Ron. How are you Hagrid?"  
  
"Alright," Hagrid answered. "How about you?"  
  
"Can't complain." Harry said.  
  
"How's Eric?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Playful little one." Hagrid answered. "Defiant Weasley."  
  
Harry then sat down next to Ron and spoke quietly to him. "Did you get a chance to talk with Hermione yet. About our past."  
  
"I tried," Ron answered. "I couldn't do it. She's figured out that something happened. She just doesn't know how big it was. I know that she has a right to know, but I don't want to scare her."  
  
Sara continued to put away some of the dishes in the kitchen. Underneath a table cloth she saw a corner of what looked like a newspaper called the Daily Prophet.  
  
Curious Sara looked at one of the cover stories. "Hermione Granger Found." She quickly read the paragraphs underneath  
  
"Hermione Granger, recipient of the order of Merlin, first class who disappeared two years ago was found yesterday afternoon. Sources say she was found by a chance coincidence with a member of the Weasley family.  
  
No statement has been issued by the family or the Ministry of Magic. Her disappearance has already been believed to be linked to He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named supporters who were not captured."  
  
Sara quickly put the tablecloth back over the newspaper.  
  
Molly thanked Hermione and her parents for their help and then guided them into the living room to sit down.  
  
They walked in to see Harry and Ginny sitting with Ron.  
  
"When did you two get here?" Molly asked.  
  
"Just a moment ago." Ginny answered. "We had to see Hermione and Ron."  
  
"Did you find something?" Molly asked.  
  
"I received some information a moment ago from Professor McGonagal." Harry said. "You know that quill that writes down everyone's name, who's accepted at Hogwarts? A new name appeared on the list yesterday. Eric Granger- Weasley."  
  
"Did you hear that?" Ron said jumping up. "My son's going to Hogwarts. He went over to Eric and gave him a hug.  
  
"Our nephews going to Hogwarts. Our nephew's going to Hogwarts." The twins were chanting together.  
  
Ron then went to his mother and gave her a quick hug. Ron then went back to Hermione and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Our son's a wizard. He's going to Hogwarts!".  
  
Sara hugged Ron when he came up to her. He was so excited. He then kissed her. She couldn't believe it Ron was kissing her, not a quick touch and go, but a full hold. He was so passionate with the small act. She loved every moment of it.  
  
Ron pulled back. He could not believe what he just did. When he learned about Hermione's memory he decided it best not to fully approach her. He did not want to threaten her in any way. He already hurt their relationship two years ago. He did not want to repeat the same mistake.  
  
"Wait a second," Ron said right after pulling away from Hermione. "Those names are supposed to appear at the moment of birth." He remembered reading that in Hogwarts, a History. A few days after Hermione disappeared he picked up her copy of the book and read it to be closer to her.  
  
"Exactly." Harry said. "I figured that the name appeared right when Penny found you. I sent a message to Professor McGonagal to see if she can tell me when the name appeared. See if it matches with the time you were found."  
  
Harry then turned his attention to Hermione. "I need to know what happened when Penny found you. Everything."  
  
Hermione took a breath. "I wasn't supposed to be in to work that day. That's why I had Eric. There was no one I trusted to watch him. I was keeping him with me while I returned books to their shelves. Eric wondered away, something he usually doesn't do. He went right to Penny. That was when she saw me and recognized me."  
  
"How far away were you from Penny when Eric wondered away?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not far a few feet."  
  
"But at a few feet she should have seen you." Ron said.  
  
"I don't understand what could have happened." Molly said sinking into her seat. "This makes no sense."  
  
"She probably only saw me when she got close to me." Sara reasoned. "She hadn't seen me in two years, so she might not have recognized me."  
  
"Your appearance has not changed that much." Mr. Granger said.  
  
"She was there in that library following one of the leads he had that before turned out to be a dead end." Harry said. "She was looking for you, so her mind would have been on you."  
  
"Both of you were close. I suppose it was from you both being head girls at Hogwarts." Mrs. Granger added.  
  
"This is strange." Hagrid said getting up. "I'll be heading back to Hogwarts and I will see with Professor McGonagal and send you a message. Good day to you all." Hagrid placed Eric on the floor and headed towards the fireplace.  
  
Eric had begun to follow Hagrid, but was stopped by Fred. "Not so fast, little nephew. You know I see some real Beater potential in him."  
  
"Forget it. Keeper."  
  
"There is always a chance for Seeker." Harry added.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting that he could be made a Chaser." Ginny took an immediate defense.  
  
Sara did not know what their conversation meant.  
  
"Quidditch." Ron answered seeing Hermione's expression. "It's our sport. We were all on the team. And I am sorry to say but Eric will be too. It's in his blood. Just like his hair."  
  
Sara smiled at this. Then she remembered the article that she read in the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Ron you told me that you were going to tell me about my past." Sara said.  
  
Ron sighed. "Yes I did, by working on your memory. That was why I got all these books today. I picked up a copy of Standard Book of Spells, Grade One, hoping it would help jog your memory."  
  
"I started in some of the books that Dumbledore left me in his will." Harry said. "I think that there might be a way to help." 


	12. The Plan

Author's Notes  
  
Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the wrong upload  
  
Chapter 12 The Plan  
  
"How?" Ron quickly asked.  
  
"Occlumency." Harry answered.  
  
"What is that?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"A very advanced form of wandless magic." Harry answered. "It won't bring Hermione's memory back, but it will transfer some of our memories to her."  
  
"Transfer? How will that help?" Ron asked.  
  
"Buy giving Hermione our memories it may reawaken her old memories. However it will not tell us who did this, unless she remembers." Harry answered.  
  
"It's worth a try." Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"I don't think it is a good idea." Ron argued. "She should have her own memories."  
  
"She deserves to have her memory back." George said.  
  
"So we can get who did this. I figured you of all people would want revenge." Fred answered.  
  
"We already know who was behind this." Sara stated. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named supporters."  
  
Everyone looked at Hermione.  
  
"That was what that the man in the book store said. Then I read it in the article about my return in the Daily Prophet. You left it by the kitchen sink. I would like to know what every one here knows and as quickly as possible. I want to know why I have the order of Merlin first class. What did I do?"  
  
Ron, who had been holding Eric for the last few minutes placed him on the floor. "You helped us destroy Lord Vol Vol Voldemort." Even after all this time he still had a hard time saying the name.  
  
Harry saw Ron did not want to tell their story so he continued. "The most feared dark wizard in a century. Very few people are willing to say his name. They refer to him by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
"You were really brave." Ron added.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, Ron and I would have been dead." Harry said.  
  
"You three had quite a few adventures while you were at Hogwarts." The twins said.  
  
"If it wasn't for you Voldemort might not have been destroyed." Ginny said. "During your sixth year Voldemort tried to enter my mind and use me as a weapon. You stopped him from entering my mind."  
  
"You also helped me with spells." Harry said. "You were always trying to help me concentrate and focus."  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione's face. She appeared to be nervous with what she was being told.  
  
"We will see if this Occlumency will work and then we will get your memory back" Harry said. "I still have to wait for an answer. This Auror in Amsterdam is an expert on Occlumancy. He used to be friends with Dumbledore."  
  
"Fine." Sara answered. She did not know how to comprehend what they had just told her. She did not know how she could have helped bring down a dark wizard. She couldn't even perform spells.  
  
"I also sent a message to Hogwarts and Madam Pomphrey." Ginny said. "I think that would be the best place to do this. Madam Pomphrey had trained the nurse that is currently working there. So they are on good terms. That is also where everything happened so it might help your memory."  
  
Harry gave Ginny a quick hug. She had done what he was already thinking about doing. It was so nice how she was almost able to completely read his thoughts.  
  
"I think that is reasonable." Mr. Granger said. "How long until you think you will get that answer from, the what was it, Auror."  
  
"Auror, a dark wizard hunter." Harry answered. "I worked with him a few months ago, he is a good man. I sent Hedwig a little while ago so she should be back shortly."  
  
"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to." Ron said. "We can see if we can find a memory charm."  
  
"No, I'll do this." Hermione said. Eric came up right then huddled at her feet. "I think someone is ready for their N A P." She picked him up and walked back outside away from the crowd. That way she would be able to get him to sleep.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny asked Ron right when Hermione had walked out.  
  
"Yeah, she should get her memory back." Harry said.  
  
"I know, I know." Ron got up from his seat and went over to the door.  
  
Harry excused himself and followed.  
  
Ron stood next to the door and was staring at Hermione. She was sitting on the porch swing with Eric in her arms.  
  
"What's going on, Ron." Harry asked.  
  
"I just, I just don't want her to experience everything again." Ron answered. "All the stuff that we did. I don't want her to see all the horrors again. You remember how sad she was when members of the Order had started dieing during the war. When the Deatheaters had captured her."  
  
"She has a right to know." Harry said.  
  
Ron continued to stare at Hermione. "When I was in the bookstore today I was flipping through the book I bought on memory charms. There was this paragraph in there. It said if something happened to someone, something terrible their memory would shut down. They would forget everything from their life."  
  
Harry did not say a thing. He only allowed Ron to speak.  
  
"I can't help but think that something like that was what caused her amnesia."  
  
"That's what will find out with the transfer." Harry said. "We will be there for her. You, me and Ginny."  
  
"When we find who ever it is that's responsible, I'll kill them. They didn't just take Hermione away from me they took away my son. I know she wouldn't have left me because of Eric. I missed so much, his birth, his first steps."  
  
"You'll be there for him from now on." Harry said. "That's what's important."  
  
"Right," Ron said. "I'll help take care of him. I just hope she'll take me back as well."  
  
"She will." Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I know she still loves you, even if she doesn't know it yet."  
  
Ron nodded  
  
"Me and Ginny better head back, see if Hedwig dropped off that answer and make arrangements to go to Hogwarts. I'll come by in the morning. See she gets some sleep."  
  
"I will." Ron said.  
  
After saying good-bye to the Grangers and the Weasleys, Ginny and Harry returned to their apartment together. Inside Harry's office was Hedwig. She was waiting with a letter tied to her leg. Harry undid the tie and placed the letter on his desk. It was from the Auror in Amsterdam. It would probably have the answer that he needed.  
  
He undid the letter and read it.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
I can assure you that the process has been successful in the past. Despite the unknown means of the memory loss. It would be vital that you perform the transfer due to the fact that you knew her well.  
  
Be advised this is a process that is not meant to be rushed. Recovery may take a bit of time.  
  
I wish you luck,  
  
Warren.  
  
Good, Harry thought after reading the letter. It would be possible.  
  
He wrote a letter to Professor McGonagal and sent it with Hedwig. They would go to Hogwarts tomorrow. Professor McGonagal was sure to agree with his plans.  
  
In the sitting room, Ginny was on the couch reading one her medical books.  
  
"Seems like we never get a good moment to just stop." Harry said sinking into the couch next to Ginny. "Something always comes up the moment it seems like you can stop."  
  
"I know." Ginny said. "Did you get that answer from Warren?"  
  
"Yes, he says that it is possible."  
  
"Good, that is really good." Ginny said. "I suppose we will be leaving tomorrow.  
  
"I wanted to get this done. I know McGonagal and Pomphrey will be more than willing to help us."  
  
"You're right. They will be. Madam Pomphrey has been consulting with all the advanced healers and St. Mungos."  
  
"We can worry about that tomorrow." Harry said. "Right now I want to think about us. I've been wanting to do this for a little while now. I was hoping to wait for a time when e weren't diving for our lives or attacking opposing numbers. Trying to figure out mysteries."  
  
Harry got up into a sitting position. "It never seems to be the right time so I am going to do this quietly. We can announce this afterwards."  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and put something in his fist. "You know I am no good at this sort of thing so I am going to get it over with. Will you be my wife?" Harry slid the ring onto the finger of Ginny's shaking hand.  
  
"Yes," she answered hugging him. "I'll marry you."  
  
"We won't tell anyone until Hermione's better, alright."  
  
"But that doesn't mean I won't take off this ring." Ginny answered.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to." Harry answered. "I better get dinner started. I'll let you get back to studying."  
  
Meanwhile at the Burrow Ron was sitting in his old room. He just stepped away for a little while. The Grangers had left moments ago. They wanted to let the rest of Hermione's family know of her return.  
  
Hermione had decided to take a nap along with Eric. She needed her sleep too, Ron reckoned.  
  
Harry said to be sure she was rested before tomorrow's journey.  
  
Ron took the box he had in his pocket out and opened it. It was her engagement ring. Ron had grabbed it when he went back home to get Hermione's wand. He still wanted to marry her. But he knew better than to ask now. When she had her memory back and they knew each other again.  
  
He also thought how nice it would be to go to Hogwarts again. He had not been there since he graduated. That would be the best place for Hermione to get her memory back.  
  
After a while he went down to dinner. Hermione was still asleep, but she could eat when she woke. It had given him time to discuss parenthood with his mother and father. That was what he intended to do. Be the kind of parents that they were. 


	13. Going Back to School

Author's Notes Moon light blossomz & mistyqueen -I had to include Ginny and Harry, if they ever get together it will be cute. Especially when they fight you know Ginny is going to win.  
  
Amy-Chris - Thanks for the review. I always thought Ron would turn out to be a sweety once he grows up  
  
drmsweetcandy - what the Occlumancy will do is give Hermione all of Ron's memories from his point of view  
  
Dreamer22 – I hope you enjoy this edition. I have some more items up my sleeve though  
  
LunaAqua - Well, I must say thank you very much  
  
CarrieWeasley – thank you my dear  
  
SabrinaKicks - I am afraid that Randall is just an ordinary Muggle – sorry. I will not reveal the ending though. However you will receive this teaser to my bit of a mystery. Two important things happened in Chapter six.  
  
Here is the next chapter   
  
Chapter 13 Going back to School  
  
Sara awoke early in the morning. She was still in the same house called the Burrow. While laying there she thought about how interesting it was that they had named their house. For some reason it seemed to give the place some personality.  
  
Eric was still asleep so she went into the bathroom to wash and get ready for what she might find out today.  
  
By the time she got out of the bath and into her bedroom Eric was just waking up. She picked out another outfit for him and got him dressed. "That's my handsome boy." She said doing up the buttons on the overalls.  
  
"This is a pretty strange few days, huh. I bet you like this place, even if the family practices magic. Ron, do you like him?" Eric laughed at that. They then went downstairs together to the kitchen. Sara insisted on helping Molly cook breakfast. Eric played on the floor at her feet.  
  
Soon after Ron, Arthur, and the twins came down the stairs. Sara had taken the seat next to Eric, insisting on taking care of him herself. She was so accustomed to doing it. It was just natural to her.  
  
Ron took a seat next to Hermione. "How are you feeling today?" He asked.  
  
"Alright." Sara answered.  
  
"Good, because I wanted to make sure you were fine." He said.  
  
What Ron really wanted to say was Hermione I love. I am in love with our son and I want to be a father to him. I'm sorry that you had to raise him so long by yourself. I will help you from now on and by the way will you marry me? Ron bit his tongue. He couldn't think a way to do it now when she was so fragile.  
  
Sara said that she was alright to Ron yet again. He was always asking if she was alright. He never did act like they were together. Was Eric some sort of mistake of there's? He did promise to help take care of him though.  
  
No, Eric was no mistake. He was her life. The reason she did everything that she did.  
  
After breakfast Molly had shooed everyone out of the kitchen so she could clean. She did not even allow Hermione to put hers and Eric's dish away.  
  
When they had all settled in the sitting room their came two popping sounds, it was Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Hello there, little one." Ginny said picking up Eric. "How would you like to spend the day with your Auntie Ginny?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sara quickly asked.  
  
"I got the message from my friend in Amsterdam." Harry said. "He said I will be able to use Occlumancy to get your memory back. I already arranged for us to go to Hogwarts today."  
  
"How are you going there?" Molly asked.  
  
"I thought the Hogwart's Express would be the best way, Professor McGonagall agreed." Harry said. "You are welcome to come, Molly. I could show you some of the legacies of the Fred and George." Harry offered with a smirk towards the twins.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." George said.  
  
"Try me." Harry said pulling his wand.  
  
"Think you can take both of us?" Fred said pulling his wand as well.  
  
"What are you going to sic Peeves on me?" Harry joked tucking his wand back into his pocket.  
  
Sara was once again not sure what they were talking about. She then spoke up. "What's the Hogwart's Express?"  
  
"The train we used to take to school." Ron answered.  
  
"Funny I thought that we would use brooms." Sara laughed at the thought.  
  
"I thought about that." Harry said. "But you haven't flown in so long, and probably needed to be taught again any way. Ginny thought that you wouldn't like it that much for Eric to be on a broom. Even though I was younger than him the first time I rode on one."  
  
Sara stared wide-eyed. "I was only joking."  
  
"It's alright dear," Molly said. "I took Ron here on his first broom ride when he was a year old. He was so scared."  
  
"Ah Mum."  
  
"Little Ronnekins wet himself when he went flying with Mummy." Fred said.  
  
"Ha Ha." Ron said.  
  
"I better get some Eric's things packed for you Ginny. You are coming with us?"  
  
"I thought I would. Let Eric see Hogwarts." Ginny said.  
  
"He's staying out of Moaning Myrtles Bathroom." Ron flatly stated. "And the dungeons."  
  
"No," Ginny said like Ron had mortally offended her. "I was going to take him to the Quidditch Pitch, then maybe Gryffindor Tower." Ginny said.  
  
"I'll be right back." Sara said getting up. She thought she should clear off before she got a headache from being fed so much information. Ginny had followed her up the stairs.  
  
Ginny wanted to ask Hermione a couple of questions about Eric before she had him completely under her care.  
  
"Hogwarts Express will be a little slow." Ron said after Hermione and Ginny headed upstairs.  
  
"But still it will be something familiar to her that will help." Harry said. "I think we should get all the help we can on this."  
  
Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs a moment later carrying a bag on her shoulder. "I don't think we are going to need anything else. You really don't mind?" She asked passing the baby bag to Ginny.  
  
"Not at all. We are going to have so much fun today." Ginny said. "We better go and catch the train."  
  
After a few minutes they were off. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny took a black car Harry had gotten from the Ministry to Kings Crossing Station.  
  
After parking the car Harry and Ginny lead Hermione to Platform 10.  
  
"The next train doesn't leave for a while." Sara said looking at the sign.  
  
"We're not taking one of these." Ron said to Hermione. "Ours is a lot better."  
  
"Wait until you see." Ginny said with a smile. "I'll take Eric first," she said walking with him to the barrier.  
  
Sara watched Ginny walk through the wall. She gasped Ginny and her son just vanished.  
  
"Our turn." Ron said taking her by the hand. "Best do it at a bit of run if you're nervous." He said pulling her through the barrier.  
  
Sara honestly thought she would crash through it, as Ron pulled her by the arm. They didn't crash. Ron and her were standing in front of large train and a sign overhead said Platform 9 ¾ .  
  
Ginny and Eric were just getting on the train.  
  
"We better get going," Harry said after coming through himself.  
  
After they all climbed aboard the train took off. Sara looked out the window at the passing towns. Eric was playing with his toys on the floor.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and said a spell under his breath. One of Eric's balls rolled out of the open door of the compartment and down the hall. Eric had immediately gone after it.  
  
"I better follow." Ginny said getting up.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll help." Harry said getting up too.  
  
Ron and Hermione were left alone in the car.  
  
"Do you think that could have been less subtle?" Ginny said walking along the aisle of the train just behind Eric.  
  
"You said it yourself, they need some time alone." Harry said. "We'll just show Eric the train."  
  
"He should love it. He seems so happy. Hermione told me that he used to have trouble sleeping. According to her he has slept all night ever since he came to the Burrow."  
  
"Babies sometimes have trouble sleeping, don't they?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sometimes." Ginny answered. "Usually a charm is used to help babies sleep." She said remembering her medical text books.  
  
Harry and Ginny had just left with Eric.  
  
"I guess we have some time alone." Ron said. "Leave it Ginny. I suppose this is our first real date."  
  
Date, did he just say date?  
  
"What do you want to talk about then?" Hermione asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Eric, why don't you tell me about him?" Ron said. "What have you been doing for the past two years?"  
  
Sara took a breath. "I was three months pregnant with him when I was found."  
  
"Found?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was lying unconscious in an alley when this bobbie happened by. He took me to the nearest hospital. He stayed in there with me until I woke up. He didn't have to. I was really scared when I didn't know where I was. He was able to calm me down."  
  
Ron nodded for her to continue.  
  
"The doctors ran some tests on me. When they said I was pregnant I just cried. I'm not even too sure why I did. He was very strong telling me that I was going to be alright. I later found out his name was Eric Williams."  
  
"You named Eric after him." Ron said. He knew who he would have to find to thank. But he did not know how she could just be in an alley.  
  
"Yes." Sara politely answered. "Social Services gave me money and a job, working at that library. I did research there finding out about childbirth and met a woman at my building, Annie that was a midwife. Based upon what I read that seemed like the best way for him."  
  
"My Mum used a midwife for all of us." Ron said. "Wizards have been using them for a long time."  
  
"When I told her the name after I had given birth she said I should have a middle name." Sara laughed. "So he would know when he was in trouble, I thought Harold worked."  
  
"My mum never used my middle name." Ron said. "I knew when I was in trouble. What about Eric? What is he like?"  
  
"He's very sweet. He's shy around strangers. He also hates spiders." Sara said.  
  
Ron smiled when she had mentioned Eric hating spiders.  
  
"A few days ago a spider crawled up his leg. He lifted his hand like to swing it away, but it flew away. I thought it was a kind of jumping spider."  
  
"He performed magic then." Ron said. "When a magical child is angry or scared they are able to perform wandless magic. It happens often, it is usually a sign that they are accepted at Hogwarts."  
  
"This one boy Neville," Ron began. "His Uncle held him outside a window, hoping to scare some magic out of him. He dropped him and Neville bounced all the way to the garden."  
  
"Was he hurt!" Sara asked fearfully.  
  
"No, it took more than that to hurt, Neville." Ron said.  
  
"Where is he?" Sara asked.  
  
"Died, during our last year."  
  
"How?" Sara asked feeling her heart sink.  
  
"He was killed." Ron answered remembering when he found out.  
  
Neville had helped defend the school when the Deatheaters had attacked. Neville had managed to seriously injury the Lestranges, before he was hit with the Adava Kedavra curse.  
  
Sara shook her head during the uncomfortable silence that had followed Ron's last statement. They barely talked after that on the train towards Hogwarts.  
  
When they had arrived at the Hogsmeade station they rode up on horseless carriges to the caste. When they stepped out Sara saw the giant castle. It was huge and domineering. She could not believe what she was seeing.  
  
"Welcome home." Ron said. 


	14. Learning the Past

Chapter 14 Learning the Past  
  
The great doors opened to them. Sara held Ron's hand when they walked through. Harry was holding Eric who was moving around to try and see everything. They walked slowly together. Sara was fascinated by the castle. Ron and Harry lead her through the great hall and down the corridors. Classes were still in session so they did not run into any students.  
  
Sara was taken to the library and some of the classrooms. What had made Sara jump was the paintings. The paintings were moving! She had to stare at them for a while just for the realization to settle.  
  
Ron had asked her if she was still doing alright after they started walking. Sara said yes, even though she was nervous about what she was seeing.  
  
Ginny had asked if she could sense any kind of memory of the school. Sara just shook her head. Nothing at all was familiar.  
  
What Sara saw next made her gasp. She saw a ghost. A real transparent ghost.  
  
"Hello Sir Nicholas." Harry said.  
  
"A good day to you, Mr. Potter." The ghost said. "Can this be Miss Granger."  
  
"Yes it is," Ron said. "I suppose everyone got the news that we would be here today."  
  
"It was quite the stir. Madam Pomphrey and Madam Shawns are waiting for you in the hospital wing. I am sure Professor McGonagall will be there shortly. I will send word ahead that you have arrived."  
  
"Thank you." Ron said. "We best head that way. Ginny why don't you show Eric to the Gryffindor Tower? He should be getting used to going there. Watch out for that trick step."  
  
"Alright. Ready Eric?" Ginny said taking him from Harry.  
  
"We better go and do this." Harry said. "Are you ready Hermione?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said. "Where is the hospital wing?"  
  
They walked down to the hospital wing. Sara entered into an open bay of beds with curtains around them. They were greeted by Madam Pomphrey and Madam Shawns.  
  
"It's so nice to be back at the school." Madam Pomphrey said taking Hermione by the shoulders. "You are very brave to try this procedure. Madam Shawns was very kind to allow us to use her office."  
  
"Anything for one of the best witches to come out of Hogwarts. Even if half the stories are true." Madam Shawns said. "It is quite an accomplishment for a second year to turn herself into a cat."  
  
"Only partially." Madam Pomphrey said. "After she coughed up all those hairballs I know she decided not to do it again."  
  
Sara looked apprehensive.  
  
"I set this up for you in the office so you would not be disturbed." Madam Shawns said opening the door to them. "We'll be out here if you need us. Come in don't be shy. Take as long as you need."  
  
Harry thanked Madam Pomphrey and Madam Shawns for their help. He then closed the door behind him. Ron stood with Hermione ready to begin.  
  
After the door was secure Harry pulled out his wand. He used it to move the two beds in the room side by side. He then summoned the chair in between them. "It is best if you both lay down. That way you can relax." He then took a seat on the chair. "I can't make any promises about this being comfortable."  
  
Ron gave Hermione the bed on Harry's right while he took the one on the left. He was a bit nervous about this, but she wanted to do this.  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand in his right hand and Ron's hand in his left. "Before we begin I want you both to know that you are my family. I care deeply for you both. Now relax. Ron, think about all of your memories of Hermione and concentrate on them. Hermione relax and open your mind, accept his memories."  
  
They each closed their eyes and waited. Ron was thinking about the first time that he saw Hermione. Harry concentrated on that memory. He saw it not only through his eyes but Ron's. Harry then passed the memory to Hermione.  
  
Sara laid there and waited for something to happen. After a moment images started entering her mind, like watching it being acted out.  
  
She saw a girl about eleven enter a train car. She proceeded to talk very quickly with the two boys she knew as Ron and Harry. She saw herself talking about his scar and his fame.  
  
The images then moved forward. Next she was learning how to ride a broomstick. She watched as Harry did it without being taught. Afterwards were classes. Then she saw what looked like a three headed dog.  
  
Sara then saw herself plastered against a wall. A huge thing was approaching her somehow she realized that it was a Troll. Harry might have put that in her mind as well. She saw Ron and Harry save her. Then she saw herself lie to protect Ron and Harry. That had been the beginning of their friendship.  
  
She then went on to go through a giant chess board. The memories continued in broken fragments. All were taken from Ron or Harry's point of view.  
  
Her mind continued to allow the memories in. She watched Harry and herself save Ron from a giant dog. Then save a man named Sirius from being beheaded.  
  
The next images that came to her mind, a ball. She saw herself in a beautiful dress robes and dancing with a boy that was older than her. Sara got the feeling that Ron did not like him too much.  
  
More images came. She saw herself fighting people in dark cloaks. Sara watched people dieing around her. She then came to the moment that she and Ron saved Harry's life.  
  
The images then stopped and she felt like resting. Her body agreed.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron jumped out of his bed when he felt Harry let go of his mind. He was fine, but Hermione looked like she had passed out.  
  
"It's okay. Her mind is just sorting through all of the memories." Harry had to hold Ron back. "Let her rest."  
  
"Fine." Ron said. "Least we can do is she to it she's comfortable." Ron repositioned Hermione into a better position so she could sleep. He was very careful not to wake her. Ron fluffed the pillow and slipped her loafers off.  
  
Harry held his tongue as he stood back. He had taken the bad memories as well as the good from Ron's mind. Even though he could tell Ron was fighting it the entire time. What he wouldn't tell Ron about was they way Hermione had reacted during some of the more intense memories of their lives. Her body would jerk or she seemed to be trying to move away. But Harry had held her hand and the connection. He cared for her like he would a sister and hated giving her the sadder memories, but he knew it had to done.  
  
After Ron had finished Harry had grabbed him by the shoulders and lead him outside where Madam Pomphrey, Madam Shawns, and Professor McGonagall were waiting.  
  
"I think it worked." Harry had said. "She is asleep right now, but hopefully her memories will surface once she wakes."  
  
"Good," Professor McGonagall said. "It would be nice to have her back."  
  
The doors to the wing opened. Ginny entered followed by Eric. "I think we saw everything." She said. "He didn't want to leave the Quidditch Pitch or Hagrid's Hut."  
  
"He is your son," Harry said.  
  
"But he will be like his mother when it comes to school work." Ron said. "He will be under a good headmistress when he comes to school. He will behave. Won't you?" Ron said picking up Eric. "You're going to be Gryffindor and Quidditch Captain aren't you?"  
  
"I need to attend to some school business." Professor McGonagall said. "Please tell Ms. Granger I said hello."  
  
"We will." Harry said. "I do appreciate your help in this."  
  
"Not at all." Professor McGonagal said leaving  
  
"Let us know when she wakes so we can look over her." Madam Shawns said. "I already have injured students this year." She said walking towards the other side of the hospital wing.  
  
Harry and Ron decided to wait in the office. So they would be there when Hermione woke. Ginny had followed with Eric's bag in hand. She laughed at all the stuff Hermione had packed. Ginny didn't need half of it.  
  
Sara awoke to see both Ron and Harry sitting on the bed beside hers. Ginny was there with Eric in the chair.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Ginny asked.  
  
"How long was I out?" Sara asked.  
  
"About a half hour, but that was suspected." Harry said. "I trust the transfer worked. How do you feel?"  
  
"A slight headache, but that's it. We got into a lot of trouble in school."  
  
"Requirement when someone with the last name of Potter is involved." Ron said.  
  
"Ha ha." Harry said. "Now your memories should start coming back now that you have mine and Ron's."  
  
"Alright." Sara said getting up. She saw her shoes on the floor she grabbed them and put them back on.  
  
Ginny had left to inform Madam Pomphrey that Hermione had woke up.  
  
Madam Pomphrey came immediately and looked Sara over very carefully. "You seem to be fine. Don't push it at all. If you need to rest do so." Satisfied, she stepped out to speak with Madam Shawns  
  
"What would you like to do for the rest of the day?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think I just want to head back." Sara said.  
  
"Don't you want to walk around the school? Meet with some of our former Professors."  
  
"No thanks," Sara said. "I just want to head home."  
  
"Well Eric is ready. According to Hagrid the train is waiting on us." Ginny said. She noticed that Hermione's wand had slipped from the pocket of her coat. She put it into Eric's diaper bag.  
  
They left after saying good bye to Madam Pomphrey. They rode the train back to London. No one talked much on the way.  
  
Sara held Eric close to her the entire time. Her mind stood still on all the images she had received.  
  
When they had reached London they had passed back through the barrier of 9 ¾.  
  
"You two go on ahead." Sara said to Ginny and Harry.  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded in understanding and walked off to the front of the station.  
  
Sara held Eric next to her while she faced Ron. "I am going back home." She said definitely. "Eric will not attend Hogwarts and I do not want any of you to be around him. This world is nothing but dangerous. Don't bother to come looking for me again."  
  
"Hermione what are you saying." Ron said trying to keep his anger under control.  
  
Eric had started crying right then. Sara made some shushing sounds with her voice.  
  
"I never want to see you again." Sara said flatly. "I'm catching a train and heading home." Sara repositioned Eric around her shoulder. She started to walk away.  
  
Crying Eric extended his hands towards Ron grabbing at the air.  
  
"Wait," Ron said. "Please don't do this."  
  
"I will not have my son in danger." Sara said.  
  
"Let me just say goodbye to him." Ron said.  
  
Sara considered. "Make it quick."  
  
Eric was still crying while Ron took his hands. "You be good Eric and behave your mother. She will take care of you." He kissed the small fists and then stroked his hair. "If you change your mind." Ron pushed his anger down. She did not want the last time for Hermione and his son to see him to be when he was angry.  
  
Sara walked to the ticket counter and bought two tickets back home. She would have to call William and Randall when she got back.  
  
Ron walked to the front of the station where Harry and Ginny were waiting.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"She left me." Ron said. "She decided to leave everything."  
  
"Ron I am so sorry." Ginny said.  
  
"I'm okay." Ron lied  
  
"No, your not." Harry said.  
  
"Really, I just know that she is better." Ron stated.  
  
"This coming from the guy that set up Eloise Midgen on a date so that he could get the Ministry to open an investigation against Vicktor Krum." Harry said.  
  
"I just want to be alone." Ron said. He then disappearted away.  
  
"I better head back to the Burrow and let Mum know what happened." Ginny said disapperating herself. Harry followed a moment later.  
  
Ron went back to his apartment not knowing quite what to do. He had kept his anger down until now. He could not believe Hermione would do that to him.  
  
He called up his bottle of firewhiskey. There was still a small amount left from the other night. He finished it off in a couple of swallows and laid down on his couch.  
  
A knock then came from the door. He opened it up and saw Juliet.  
  
"I heard what happened." She said. "Thought I would come by and see if there was anyway that I could help."  
  
"Come in." Ron said inviting her in. 


	15. Moving on

I hope no heart attacks came from that last chapter  
  
I hope the last chapters helped in understanding their relationship  
  
Siriuslysirius – here is the update  
  
Butterfly – thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story  
  
iamJulianne – I always thought Ron would turn out to be a real sweety. When it came to woman at least, especially Hermione  
  
Moon light blossomz – Sorry it didn't come right away  
  
CarrieWeasley – I can't wait for you to find out the truth about Eric  
  
PyroAndrea – Trying to hope for a sense of control in upcoming events.  
  
NoName- I don't like killing people, I hope you find joy in this next edition  
  
Dreamer22 – no one seems to be giving Ron a lot of credit. But Ron did know enough to take it slow with Sara. He really did not want to scare her  
  
Drmsweetcandy – I take it you don't like Juliet  
  
AmyChris – Juliet is the girl that Ron was talking to when they were investigating the house where Hermione's wand had been found. She is an Auror assistant. Her boss is Toonks. I realized I missed putting that little information in there.  
  
Dopey – thanks. I hope this doesn't depress you further  
  
LunaAqua – this is Ron we are talking about. He tends to do some unsmart things  
  
NcA cheerleader – well thank you so much  
  
sunflowergirl412 – okay I updated happy  
  
SabrinaKicks() – You don't think Ron can find Happiness somewhere else?  
  
Arwentheelf – She was scared by the images she received. Think about it. Wouldn't it be a little shocking to you considering the position  
  
Emaleneangel – Just a little more begging please, just kidding. I said it before and I will say it again. Randall is not evil. He is just a nutter muggle doctor. By the way I do like reviews. It is nice to open my email and see a bunch of new emails. Pathetic I know. How is the Rent soundtrack? I haven't seen that movie  
  
For anyone who is trying to figure out the mystery of what happened reread Chapter 6 An offering of Help. TWO very important things happen in that chapter  
  
Here is the next chapter   
  
Chapter 15 Moving on  
  
It was late at night Sara returned to her apartment. She placed Eric in his crib. He had cried during the entire trip home and eventually wore himself out.  
  
After shutting the door she started to clean her apartment. She had been gone for a few days and the dust had built up. Sara also cleaned out the kitchen a bit to make sure everything was straight.  
  
When she was done completely cleaning the apartment she cracked open the door to the bedroom and watched Eric sleeping.  
  
Sara looked at him sleeping soundly. She thought about the time she spent at Hogwarts. She saw the images in her mind that Harry and Ron had given her. She saw all the dangers that Ron and Harry had put her in. Fighting creatures like werewolves and Deatheaters and other forms of evil. Sara saw the enemies that they had made.  
  
She thought about Eric in that life and could not do it. She could not expose her baby to that kind of danger.  
  
After a moment Sara started to gather her clothes to do her laundry. She divided up the piles and put them in her rolling basket to take to the laundry mat. Her life needed to get back on the regular schedule. Everything secure and predictable.  
  
When everything was finished she curled up on the couch, there was nothing else to do, so she wept until she fell asleep.  
  
Both Sara and Eric woke up late the next morning. After taking care of Eric, Sara immediately called William at his office.  
  
"Hello, William. I'm home. I wanted the schedule for next week."  
  
"It is good to have you back." William said. "I need you tomorrow at seven until twelve."  
  
"I will be there."  
  
"What did you find out?" William asked very seriously.  
  
"I wasn't the one they were looking for." Sara answered.  
  
"I am sorry. I know that you did want to find your family."  
  
"Thank-you. See you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and dialed Randall's number. She hung up before she finished dialing. She did not know what she could tell him. He was very a nice person. It was possible for her to have a future with him. He was a doctor, isn't that what all women dream of?  
  
Sara then called Annie and let her know that she returned. She then asked if she could watch Eric when she was at work. Annie was always willing to watch Eric. She had fallen in love with Eric the moment she saw him. Sara always thought Eric would end up calling her grandma when he started speaking  
  
She decided to wait before she called Randall. Sara had not yet decided what she would tell anyone, especially where she had been gone for several days.  
  
After Sara finished getting dressed herself. Sara headed to the laundry mat. She decided to take the baby with her, even though Eric was fussy the entire way. She went to the one a few blocks down, since it was closest. She went in and started doing the laundry.  
  
While loading the clothes into the bins she thought about what fib she could use. Sara decided to call Randall when she got home. She would tell him and everyone else that she only resembled a girl that had run away from home. It would be nothing more than that.  
  
Sara was tossing the clothes in the dryer when a man entered the laundry mat. It was Tom.  
  
That was one person that she really did not want to see ever again. Sara avoided eye contact with him. She did not want to cause a scene. Unfortunately she would have to wait for an hour until her clothes were dry.  
  
Eric had been sitting on the floor next to the washer. Sara saw that he had been calmer right there. All day it seemed that he did not want to stay still, or be near her. When Sara picked him up he squirmed around trying to break free of her grasp. She ultimately just kept her hands locked around his midsection. He would not be able to escape from that.  
  
While sitting there against the dryer she thought about the night she had spent with Tom. "If two people should be together they find each other." He had said to her. She thought about how she invited him to her home. It was a risk, a defiant danger. Something that she would not do again anytime soon.  
  
After her clothes were dry she gathered them up quickly and left. She could iron and fold them at her apartment.  
  
Sara went home quick as possible to get away from Tom. She put Eric in front of the Telly and then started to fold the clothes. When she was finished she put them away. Everything in her life was now pretty much in order.  
  
After resting for bit she picked up the phone and called Randall.  
  
"Welcome back," he said right off. "Were you able to locate your family?"  
  
"No, it was just a dead end. I wasn't the girl."  
  
"Was the family at least nice to you?" Randall questioned.  
  
"They were alright, but not people I would normally associate with." Sara thought that would best cover the Weasleys. She actually had no intention of seeing them ever again. "I have to work tomorrow from seven until twelve."  
  
"Getting back into routine?"  
  
"Yes I am." Sara answered.  
  
"At least you got to go on vacation and see something new." Randall tried to sound cheery.  
  
"Yes I did see something new." Sara replied.  
  
"I go on lunch at about one o'clock. Come by the coffee shop at the hospital. They make a good piece of pie." Randall invited.  
  
"I'll be there." Sara answered. She hung up the phone and watched the telly with Eric. He would sometimes wobble over to the couch to sit on her lap. Today he didn't. He stayed in the one spot with a couple of his toys.  
  
When night came Sara cooked dinner for herself and Eric. She then put him to bed. Sara went to sleep with the full intent on starting her usual routine again.  
  
In the morning she dropped Eric off with Annie and went to work in her Ford.  
  
When she started walking into the building she saw this cat on the lawn. For some reason she was compelled to look it. It was big and had a smashed in face. It stayed stared back at her as she walked into the building  
  
No one actually asked what happened. She had guessed William had already filled them in on what happened.  
  
While there she considered what measure she should take to see that no one in the Wizarding World would be able to find her or Eric again. They knew where she worked, but not where she lived. They would not expect her to stay in the same village. She would only change jobs. That made it easier for her and Eric.  
  
After work she went to see William.  
  
"How are you Sara?" He asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk with you. I want to give you my notice of quitting."  
  
"Quitting?" William said surprised.  
  
"Yes, I do not think I can be here for any longer. So I wish to leave. I believe I have a place to go if need be."  
  
"Did something happen when you were gone?" William asked seriously.  
  
"Yes, it did. I just can't be here anymore. That's all."  
  
"We will miss you. But I accept." He stated. "I admire the work you have done here Sara. I will write a recommend for you. That should help you get another job."  
  
Sara nodded and left. She went to the hospital and meant Randall for lunch.  
  
Randall asked a few questions about the people she had just been with.  
  
Sara kept her answers simple and to the point.  
  
"I take it that you are not that interested in talking about this."  
  
"Not really." Sara said. "It just hurt being that close to having a family, then getting knocked down."  
  
"But you were gone for a while." Randall said. "I thought you might have found them."  
  
"Well we were waiting for blood test to get done." Sara lied. She didn't how else to say what had happened. She did not know how she could say that her family was dangerous. How could her parents even let her attend Hogwarts?  
  
Sara arrived at her building and picked up Eric from Annie's. When Sara walked into her apartment she looked around. She saw how empty her life was. No it was not empty, it was only secure.  
  
She did her nightly routine of cleaning cooking and taking care of Eric.  
  
Harry and Ginny were home sitting on their bed.  
  
"I still don't know how that could have happened. She was found by chance and the name was written on the parchment at the same moment." Harry was trying not to think about how Hermione had just left them all.  
  
"How could she just leave like that?" Ginny asked, knowingly moving to the conversation that Harry did not want to have.  
  
"I don't know. I know it worked. I wish Dumbledore was here."  
  
"Well he isn't." Ginny flatly stated. "I want him here as well, but it just can't be."  
  
Harry had sprawled across the bed and was now looking up at Ginny. "I can't help but think, maybe I drove her away. If I hadn't insisted on doing the occulmancy and giving Hermione all of our memories including the bad ones she might still be here."  
  
"You did what you could to help." Ginny answered. "Sara and Hermione are two different people. Hermione is hidden inside of Sara somewhere. You had tried to bring her back. Anyone else would have probably just waited and hoped. You took action and tried to break through whatever barrier it was that prevented Hermione from escaping. Our memories and experiences make us who we are. If you would have given Hermione just the good memories, it still would not have been Hermione. You did the right thing, Harry."  
  
Harry started stroking her flaming red hair. "I treasure you. Please don't ever leave me."  
  
"I won't." Ginny said snuggling closer to him.  
  
"I will arrange it tomorrow for the Ministry to keep watch on Hermione. I have some people who owe me favors if need be." Harry said.  
  
"She'll see right through that." Ginny said. "We are dealing with a very clever girl you know."  
  
"She should have known better. Couldn't she see how much Ron loved her and Eric? He was so proud when he saw Eric. Did you see his face? He knew Eric was his son. I don't think I saw him that happy since he won the Quidditch match during our fifth year."  
  
"You're right." Ginny said. "He was made to be a father. I know his heart must be breaking right now."  
  
"I just wish I could do something else for him and for Eric." Harry said. "I think I fell in love with him as well, the same time Ron did."  
  
"He is the product of your two best friends love. It should be a right that you love him." Ginny said.  
  
"I will see Ron in the morning. I think I better take some hang-over remedy potion for him."  
  
"Probably wise." Ginny agreed.  
  
The next day Ron had gone into work. He tried pretending that nothing had happened.  
  
During the night he had received several owls. Some were from his brothers and his parents had even sent one. He did not want to talk to anyone at all. He was shocked when Juliet of all people had come over.  
  
She had been at the Burrow with Toonks when Ginny had come over to tell their mother what had happened.  
  
When he got to his desk Ron started to catch up on his work. It had piled a bit while he was gone.  
  
In the pile he saw the picture he had of Hermione. It went into the trash.  
  
The door to the office opened and in fell the interoffice notes. Three of them landed on his desk in a neat pile.  
  
He opened the first one. The letterhead on it was directly from the office of the Minister of Magic.  
  
To Mr Ronald Weasley, junior Department of Magical Games and Sports  
  
This is an official reprimand from the office of the Minister of Magic  
  
Call your mother.  
  
Arthur Weasley Minister of Magic.  
  
Ron took the next one  
  
Remember your family cares about you  
  
Percy Weasley  
  
Ron took the third  
  
If you need to talk  
  
Harry  
  
All three followed Hermione's picture into the trash. He would probably now quit his job at the Ministry. 


	16. Memories of the Past

Here is what you all have been waiting for   
  
Chapter 16 Memories of the past  
  
Sara had finished doing everything and decided to make herself a drink. She didn't normally consume alcohol. But a small one helped her sleep, she could use a good nights sleep.  
  
When she cracked the ice in the tray free a few pieces scattered onto the floor. She ignored them and finished pouring the drink. She took a couple of sips before leaning to pick up the fragments of ice to throw them into the sink.  
  
After getting what she saw Sara went for another drink while walking into the living room.  
  
She had missed a cube.  
  
Sara slipped on the partially wet cube. Her arms moved around trying to stay balanced, but she was already falling under the effects of the alcohol. Sara lost and started to fall. On the way down her head made contact with the edge of the counter.  
  
The glass tumbled out of her hand and fell shattering not far from her.  
  
Sara was out cold.  
  
Hermione was in a room with a fireplace and decorated in scarlet and gold. She was sitting on a cushy couch. A strong set of arms were around her.  
  
"Hermione." A voice said.  
  
She turned her head upwards and looked at a teenaged Ron.  
  
"I just wanted you to know something. No matter what happens tonight. Nothing will ever change the way I feel for you. I am in love with you Hermione Granger."  
  
It was the first time he had ever really said it.  
  
Hermione moved upwards and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I think I was supposed to do that." Ron said.  
  
"I just thought I would." Hermione said slyly.  
  
Many images came to her head then. When she got her first wand and when she performed her first spells.  
  
Her years at Hogwarts. The Chessboard from first year. Exactly what she saw when she was petrified. Saving Ron from a giant dog, who turned out to be Sirius Black. Battling Deatheaters. The first time she ever saw Voldemort face to face.  
  
She then came to another set of images.  
  
"Sorry if I want to spend time with my girlfriend."  
  
"Sorry if I want to be close to my family." She barked  
  
"You know what fine"  
  
"Fine!" She slammed the door in his face.  
  
Hermione had to remember how to behave like a Muggle. She decided to travel to her parents by Muggle means in order to remind herself. Many of her relatives who did not know the truth would be there. She had transfigured her blue robes so that it would look more like a fashionable coat than Wizarding Robes.  
  
While on the train she had gotten sick twice. It had happened earlier that week. Hermione had suspected something right then, so she pulled out a book Molly had gotten her for her fifteenth birthday present. It was only the size of an address book, easy enough to fit in a purse. Little Spells Every Witch Should Know, was what it was called.  
  
She stepped into the loo so she would have some privacy. Hermione searched through it until she found the one she wanted. After finding it she pointed her wand at her stomach, "Fertalley tell." She said.  
  
The wand light glowed gold for a moment then faded to a blue. Positive. She was pregnant. Hermione was excited. Yes she was young, but she wanted children. She knew Ron did to. She would tell him when she got back. She wanted to see the surprise in his face with her own eyes.  
  
What would be the best way to tell him? Maybe she should have him come to her flat, under another pretense. Maybe ask him to owl something to her parent's house.  
  
She would wait there for him to arrive. She would be wearing the dark blue dress robes that he loved her in. They would kiss for a moment then she would whisper in his ear, you're going to be a daddy.  
  
That would work. It would be such a nice surprise for him. She would need Ginny's help. The price unfortunately would be her learning the truth first, but she could live with that. Ginny would be god mother after all. Harry would be made God father. Ron would have it no other way.  
  
After exiting the train station Hermione then hailed a cab. She gave the cab driver directions to her parents' house. There was something oddly familiar about the driver, maybe deju vu. While sitting in the back of the cab she started to get very sleepy. Hermione fell asleep in the cab.  
  
When she awoke she realized that she was not in the cab. She was in the basement of a house. Her wrists were tied to the arms of a chair. She was scared, really scared. Hermione tried to break free, but couldn't.  
  
Someone came down the stairs right then.  
  
"Well, well. The famous Miss Granger. You don't look so tough right now." A wizard said.  
  
Hermione saw the cab driver in perfect Wizarding robes with a snake symbol on them. He was a Slytherin. A year below him she remembered right at that moment.  
  
"I will receive a handsome reward for your capture." He said taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Let me go right now." Hermione demanded.  
  
"Don't worry I will eventually. I was just admiring your wand. And the last spell you performed. Congratulations Weasley must be so proud." He dropped the wand into the couch.  
  
The wizard then walked up to her and stroked her hair. In a quick instance he grabbed it and yanked. "You will be very sorry you messed with the dark lord soon, along with that baby."  
  
He then headed back upstairs.  
  
The first thing Hermione tried was to Disapparate away, but she couldn't. A blocking spell was in place. Hermione struggled to move the chair closer to the staircase so she could hear what they were up to. In the meantime she worked on the ropes that tied her.  
  
"Do you think this will work?" The Slytherin had asked.  
  
"Yes, it will be such a nice gift to Malfoy." Another voice said. Hermione did not recognize it. "Getting rid of one of them. He will be most surprised."  
  
"So we kill her?"  
  
"That would be too easy, not nearly creative enough. They might find a body that way. Nothing at all can be found of her person, if we want the payment."  
  
Hermione could hear movement from upstairs. She was wondering what they were doing.  
  
"How are we going to make sure she could never be found." The Slytherin had asked.  
  
"Haven't you read the Ministry file for Potter? It has a most interesting section in there about a Fidealus charm."  
  
"You mean the hiding charm."  
  
"Exactly, she would never be found no matter what. Even if we were captured she would never be found. That will keep the ministry busy until it can be filtrated again. We will also give her this potion to erase her memory. It works much better than a memory charm."  
  
So that was the plan. Hermione thought. They were going to hide her with the Fidelus Charm and completely erase her memory. She had to get out. She tried again to Disapparate away. It didn't work. She started chewing on the ropes to loosen them.  
  
"Who will be the secret keeper?"  
  
"The baby of course. If they were to capture us they would assume that we killed her. If by chance they find out, how are they going to find a baby?"  
  
"The baby?"  
  
"A new spell that was found recently. It hasn't been released yet by the Ministry. It was discovered at Durmstrung."  
  
"Genius."  
  
Hermione struggled harder with the ropes. There was no way that she was going to let them harm her baby. Her left arm was freed. She quickly worked on her right.  
  
Like a cat she went over to the couch. She started looking to see if her wand had been left down there. She felt it between the cushions. Quickly she pulled it out. The door to the cellar was being opened.  
  
There was time for one quick spell. Hermione had read in a history book that mothers would sometimes do spells to protect their children while in the womb. She would do one now. They would not hurt her baby.  
  
She muttered her spell. Know your father, know his love, she thought while casting it. I know that he will love you. "You have a family waiting for you." She whispered.  
  
Hermione then took a defensive pose and waited for one of them to come into her sights. They would not hurt her.  
  
"Stupify." She shouted when she had sight of one of them.  
  
"Expellimarius." The other shouted.  
  
Hermione dived out of the way. The spell left a mark on the floor.  
  
She shouted several more stunning and binding spells at them. Constantly moving out of the way, trying to make her way to the stairs. Her only escape. Hermione hit one but the other got lucky and sent her wand flying. Hermione ran after it behind the couch. But she was summoned towards him.  
  
The wizard grabbed a hold of her. Hermione wiggled enough so his grasp was only on her robes. She undid the clasp and moved out of them. She tried to run, but the other had captured her. Several punches were exchanged between them. Something sharp scrapped across her arm.  
  
Hermione kicked the one to get away. But he recovered and grabbed one of her legs. She was then being held down by both of them.  
  
The leader of the two grabbed the goblet and forced the brown liquid down her throat. Hermione knew it was the memory potion. She tried to spit out has much of the potion as she could, but they had pinched her nose. They then poured the forgetfulness potion down her throat.  
  
"There, just perform the spell and all will be wonderful." The leader of the two had said.  
  
Hermione tried to struggle as the spell was cast. She knew her eyes were fearful as they smirked at her predicament.  
  
One of them had conjured ropes and tied her up. Then they picked her up to carry her out. She was still groggy, but not passed out.  
  
Upstairs they heard the sound of Muggle sirens.  
  
"Bloody hell." The one said. "Get her out of her now."  
  
Her mind then went to an image of Ron just standing alone. "Remember I will always love you."  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. Her head was pounding and she could already feel the lump that formed on her skull. She remembered, she remembered everything. She could not believe it.  
  
Slowly, shakily she rose from the floor holding the counter for balance. She wanted to curse at the ice cube that had become a small puddle on her floor, but couldn't do it.  
  
Hermione walked over to the bedroom door and opened it a crack. She stood there and watched Eric sleeping. He was the one. He was the reason she had been found. The spell that she cast was what protected him the entire time. Eric knew his father and his family, he had always known them. Eric was looking for his family. That was what brought him to Penny.  
  
She then thought about what she had said to Ron at the train station. She had been a complete fool. She loved him. She realized that she had loved him. She was a complete idiot. She turned around and covered her mouth sliding down the wall. The realization had dawned on her in a sudden blast. After wiping away some tears she looked again at Eric who was still asleep.  
  
Ron promised to be a Dad to him. He had done it instantly. He wasn't like the others who ran the moment they learned about Eric. Or some of the others that tried to take advantage of her. He was a real man and he loved her. She knew now that he did love her.  
  
At the train station all he asked was to say good-bye to his son.  
  
Hermione got up and realized she needed to start packing. She went towards her closet where her suitcase was. On her way she had knocked down Eric's diaper bag. That was when she saw her wand in the diaper bag. How did it get in there? Ron or Ginny had to of put it in there.  
  
She picked it up and held it in position. It had been a while. "Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione swished and flicked her wand. The suitcase levitated off the floor and into her hand.  
  
She threw it on the bed and started packing. She minimized everything so it fit in the suitcase. She loaded everything she had in them. Everything else would be left to the superintendent. She was leaving, she would return to the Wizarding world.  
  
Hermione then wondered if she could still Apparate. She had a license afterall. Hermione closed her eyes and thought about her kitchen. When she opened her eyes she found herself in the kitchen. It had worked.  
  
She went around the apartment while she finished packing. The apartment came furnished, so she wasn't worried about any of the furniture. Hermione would let the manager know that she was moving out. He would probably be down in his office. She would see him on the way out.  
  
Sara then woke up Eric. "I'm sorry baby. Would you like to see your grandparents?" Eric still seemed to be angry with her. "I know I was stupid with your father, but I promise I will make it right." 


	17. Coming Home

I'm back

Sorry that took so long I got busy.

Emaleneangel – I hope this it to your satisfaction

Dreamer22 – I figured that would be in true Molly fashion. I have a thing for cats, I like Crookshanks too

Sabrinakicks – In response to your question, it was because the spell had been broken at that moment and quill knew exactly who he was. Malfoy will get his. Don't worry.

Drmsweetcandy – she ran because she freaked out. Wouldn't you? But she remembers now. She has to be the one to make up with Ron.

LunaAqua - well thankyou, remember that Ron is still mad at her – I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Amy-Chris- here you go, hopefully this is what you were waiting for and I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter.

NoName - I am afraid that Randall is gone now, he was only a Muggle. Juliet however. They now have the tasking of punishing the people responsible

CarrieWeasley – weird in what way good or bad?

Arwentheelf – I hope all of your questions were answered

Zayne – welcome, I didn't see any past reviews. I hope you enjoy the rest of this

NcA cheerleader – thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy what is to come

sunflowergirl412 – I might not be able to update for a little bit so read this one really really slow

chicken – I welcome you to the group. I am glad that you are enjoying this

TJP – thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this

phoebe halliwel – thank you p.s. I am a Charmed fan

ditsy – there are a few left and I will explain what happened later

janey84 – I hope this story meet your satisfaction

lizerlips – yippy here is more

TO ALL – The character of Eric was completely based on my nephew. He is very precocious. He seems to know things that he shouldn't know. At first it was cute, now it seems a little creepy. If he got a letter from Hogwarts I would have to say 'that explains everything.'

Chapter 17 Going Home

Hermione picked up Eric and the suitcase. She took one last look at everything. She was leaving Sara behind. When Hermione opened the door she almost stepped on a large orange ball of fur.

She looked down at the cat she had seen at the library, purring profusely.

"Crookshanks." Hermione said petting the cat. "I can't believe you found me."

The cat purred in response.

"I'm going back to the Burrow. Do you want to go with me?"

Crookshanks walked alongside Hermione as she made her way to the elevator. The first place that she had to go was the garage. Hermione found her Ford and put the suitcase and Crookshanks inside.

"I'll be right back." Hermione said. "I'm just going to see the manager."

Hermione quickly went to the night manager. She had told him that she had to leave immediately. Hermione wrote a check to cover the rest of the time in the apartment. There was enough in the account. Doing the paperwork to clear out of the apartment seemed to take a long time.

Eric was getting restless. "We'll see your Daddy soon." Hermione said to Eric. She just hoped Ron would be willing to see him again.

After everything was done Hermione went back out to the garage. It was still dark out, but she didn't care. She was leaving now. Hermione made sure that Eric was completely tucked in. Crookshanks had seemed to take an interest in him. Eric was petting the top of his head.

"I think he's going to be your new pet." Hermione said. "Now are you ready to go."

Hermione pulled the car out of the garage and started driving towards London. She did not know what she would say to Ron. Did she even deserve his forgiveness?

Eric had fallen asleep with Crookshanks on his lap. He would probably be like that for most of the trip.

As morning approached she neared the city. That was when she thought about Annie. Hermione owed it to her to call her and let her know that she and Eric were going home.

"Hi, Annie." Hermione said after she heard the line pickup.

"Sara. Where is Eric? I was expecting him."

"It's not Sara." Hermione said. "My name is Hermione Granger. I got my memory back. I'm going home to my family."

"Dear, that is wonderful." Annie said. "And Eric's father?"

"I think he deserves a son." Hermione said. "I can't thank you enough for everything you did for us."

"Not at all. You better go. You know where to find me. Hermione, that is such a pretty name. I never did understand why of all names you would choose Sara."

"I wanted something simple at the time to match what I thought would be a simple life." Hermione answered. "But I know I am better than that. I have a family that does love me."

"Go back to them, but remember that there are people who still care."

"Thank-You. Good bye." Hermione hung up the phone and just waited for a bit. She did not know yet how she was going to approach Ron. She knew how much she had hurt him.

Ron had still known her after all that time. When Percy had told everyone about her amnesia he did not approach her right away. He knew her so well that if he had come up to her immediately she would have been scared away.

Even when they talked he took things slow to allow her to settle. Even when she was Sara he still knew her. Hermione hoped Molly would be willing to tell her where Ron lived. By now the entire Weasleys knew what happened. Harry probably already had her put under surveillance. She hadn't seen anything unusual yet.

Her guard would have to be put up from now on. For her sake as well as Eric's. The reason she was caught was because she put her guard down. She would never do that again.

Hermione got back in the car and continued driving. Once outside of London she drove straight for Ottery St. Catchpole.

It was late morning when Hermione arrived. The Burrow was so homely. She parked the car near the barn and unloaded Eric and Crookshanks.

Hermione carried Eric towards the door. She paused before entering to gather up some strength. Inside of the kitchen she saw Molly cleaning.  
  
"Hermione." Molly was surprised to see her. But the tone of her voice; the tone was one that was solely reserved for the twins, until now.

"Molly," Hermione said, addressing her given name like she had done since she graduated Hogwarts. "I need your help. Please watch Eric for me just for a little while."

Molly held a stance with her. Hermione was not immune to the wrath of Molly Weasley. Hermione had earned the wrath she knew that.  
  
"Please I messed up with Ron," Hermione felt like crying. "I messed up badly." She added so Molly would know she understood the depth of her mistake. "Give me the chance to make it better. I do love him. I remember everything. Just tell me where he is I promise I will make him happy. If it takes the rest of my life to do it I will." Hermione was now looking at the floor rather than Molly.

Crookshanks had come in and was circling Hermione's legs. Molly watched Crookshanks for a moment. That cat had disappeared just after Hermione did. It was fitting that they both showed up at the same time.

"I see he was able to find you." Molly said. "I'm just glad you were able to find yourself." The expression on Molly's face had relaxed.

Hermione was now able to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I'll watch Eric." Molly took Eric from Hermione's arms. "Are you ready to spend the day with Grandma? You can come out with me while I Degnome the garden, would you like that?"  
  
Eric giggled and planted one of his kisses on his Grandmother's cheek. It was rare for him to give out a kiss with any prompting. It only continued to prove how much Eric loved her.  
  
"If you want to Floo to his building it's called . . ."  
  
"No I'll Apparate. I have my license after all." Hermione said.  
  
Molly gave her the address and she left.

Hermione decided it would be best to Apparate outside of his door. She did not feel right just going in. Hermione breathed in and out then knocked lightly on the door.  
  
It was answered by Ron. He looked angry when he saw her. "Well," he said harshly.  
  
Hermione had not been ready to see him that angry. She knew now that she should have expected it. Hermione did not know what to say right away. So she decided on a peace offering. "You can see Eric anytime you want."

She could not make eye contact with him. "It was wrong of me to take him away from you. He will attend Hogwarts as well. Please do not hurt him. I know that Eric loves you."  
  
Ron looked at her. "You only came back because Eric needed a father." His face was red along with his ears.  
  
"No." Hermione quickly said. She was not about to start an argument. "I came back because I loved you. I realized how much I loved you and missed you." Hermione still did not look at his face. She did not feel worthy to look at him.  
  
Ron was trying to stop the anger he felt it rising. But he knew that he had to let her speak. "Where is Eric now?"  
  
"With Molly," Hermione answered. "She told me where I could find you."  
  
Ron seemed to think for a moment then he stepped back to let her in. "You love me now enough to come back. Sara you took my son away from me."

It was the first time Ron had ever referred to her as Sara. It broke her heart to hear it.  
  
Hermione sunk to the floor it had hit her that hard. She was fully groveling to him. It was something that she had never done before. "I remembered what had happened. I had cast a protective charm around Eric, so he would not be hurt. The charm also serves for a baby to remember and know their father. I tried Ron I swear I did."

Ron still looked angry and had turned his back towards her. He was covering his own emotions behind a scuff. She had angered him more than what he thought anyone could. He still did not say anything.  
  
Hermione still stayed slumped on the floor. "Please Ron. I know what I did was wrong."  
  
Ron held his stance. "You want to start over then? What makes you think I'm not in a relationship now? Why would I want you back?"

Hermione looked at Ron. He had a certain distance look in his eyes.

"You're lying." Hermione said. "I could always tell when you were lying to me."

He couldn't believe it. Hermione had always known when he was lying. Just as bad has his mother. It wasn't Sara it was Hermione his Hermione. The woman he loved since he was too young to understand the feelings he was having about her. The woman that carried and gave birth to his child. She had used a spell to allow Eric to know him. She knew him well enough to know that he would love Eric. All he could do at that point was stair at her.  
  
She stopped crying for a moment to look at him. "I don't deserve you, but if you won't take me back at least take him. He was so happy when we went to the Burrow."  
  
"Get up." Ron said forcefully.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. She was sure his next words would be, get out.  
  
"I won't have the mother of my child groveling on the floor."  
  
Slowly Hermione rose, accepting his hand.  
  
"We will be parents to Eric." Ron said softly. He held her hand gently and lifted his other to her cheek. "I will be the best father I can be. Hopefully you will take me back as well."

Hermione was so overwhelmed that she could not say anything right then. All she could do was let out a light laugh to show her happiness.

Ron then pulled her into a hug. "I was worried about our fight and that you decided to leave me."  
  
Hermione broke the hug and looked into his eyes. She saw the love that he had for her and smiled. "I still wanted to be with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant. I had only found out on the train to my parents. But it explains why I was so emotional then. I wanted it to be a surprise when I got back so I could see your face."  
  
Ron leaned in and kissed her, not easy but strong. Hermione felt herself melt from it. Her mother had told her that was the way to know if a man loved her or not, by the shear power. Ron definitely had power. "I want to spend my life with you." Hermione said.  
  
"Come in here." Ron said pulling her by the hand.

Hermione did not know  
  
He led her into his bedroom. It was small, only room enough for a bed and a dresser. Ron sat her down on the bed making sure she was comfortable.  
  
Hermione was not to sure where this was going.  
  
He reached into his bedside table and pulled something out.  
  
Ron stood straight and tall. He then leaned down on to one knee.  
  
Hermione covered her mouth with both hands to cover the gasp. She knew her face was has red as her son's hair.  
  
Ron opened the box away from Hermione's eyes. Now he would have to get through this without completely screwing it up.  
  
"I should have done this two years ago. I hope you will forgive me." He said positioning the box in his hand.  
  
"You are my life. You have given me a beautiful son. I want you to have this to show my love for you. Hermione will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione still froze when she realized the truth. He was going to propose two years ago. He still had the ring from back then. That's why he wanted her to stay for her birthday.  
  
Ron took her left hand from her mouth and slid the ring on it. It was a size too big.  
  
"I can fix that easy." Ron's ears were pink right then.  
  
She still did not answer. The ring was small but really pretty. The gold band was curved around at the sides. It was different from other engagement rings she had seen.  
  
Ron waited for her to answer.  
  
"I think I need to tell my son I am marrying his father." Hermione finally said. She stood despite how unsteady her knees were.


	18. Capturing

I'm back

My life as been hectic beyond belief.

Then to top it all off my computer got a massive viris, designed for self preservation. Days to get rid of it, believe me.

Chapter 18 Capturing

Hermione walked back out into the living room with Ron at her side. She could not even begin to describe how happy she was right then. Her eyes were constantly gazing at her ring. Hermione had wanted to announce that they were engaged very quickly.

Unbeknownst to Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny were hiding under the Invisibility Cloak.

Harry had heard from the Ministry that Hermione had returned to the Burrow, after performing some spells in her apartment. Harry immediately went to Saint Mungos to get Ginny.

They had arrived at the Burrow right after Hermione had left. Both had hugged and played with Eric for a moment before leaving. Ginny wanted to leave them alone. Harry and his curiosity had taken over and wanted to know for sure. They had gone home and retrieved his Invisibility Cloak. They had snuck into the apartment under his Cloak and watched. Ginny and Harry arrived just in time to see Ron embrassing a crying Hermione. Both had remained silent while Ron proposed.

"Let's elope" Ron said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Let's get married right now." Ron said. He did not know where the idea had come from. "We'll go to the Burrow pick up Eric. How many kids can say they watched their parents get married?"  
  
Hermione smiled. She could not remember when she saw Ron so giddy.

"I hope your counting all family members." Ginny said stepping out of the Invisibility Cloak. "We have several brothers who would like to see you tied down."

"How long were you two under there." Ron asked he could not believe they were spying on him.

"We just snuck in." Harry said. "You missed that in Auror training."

"I suppose I did." Ron said.

Hermione hugged unto Ron, knowing that it would calm his anger.

"What do you remember?" Harry asked.

"Everything." Hermione answered. "And I am here to stay."

"How did you lose your memory then?" Ginny asked.

"They made me swallow a memory distortion potion. That was why the regular spells wouldn't work." Hermione answered. "I wanted to wait until everyone was together then I would say what happened."

"Would you like to come down to the Ministry now?" Harry asked. "So you can identify who it was. Also pick up your marriage papers."

"Yes, make who ever it was pay." Ron said. "Is she still allowed Apparation into the Ministry?"

"It was never removed." Harry said. "Let's go there now."

"Agreed," Ginny said.

Right then an owl flew in the window.

"Great, the office." Harry said. He had immediately recognized the owl, Gretal. She was an annoying owl. If her messages weren't answered immedietly she would pretend that she had broken her leg in the delivery process.

Harry took the letter and sent her off.

"Why would they send you a letter? They knew you were coming right back." Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I suppose we better get going." Harry said tucking it into his pocket.

There was then the sound of an alarm going off. On the desk was a piece of crystal on the desk glowing orange. "The Burrow alarm." Hermione said remembering when they had been set up has guards around the burrow. If there was any trouble at the Burrow the alarm would go off and the Order of the Phoenix would know of it.

Without a word everyone immediately Disapperated to the Burrow. They all Apparated outside in the garden. Every wand was raised. Remus had shown at the same time as well. The full moon was obviously over.

"Nice to have you back." Remus said to Hermione.

"It's good to be back." Hermione said in battle mode now. Her mind was concentrating completly on confrontation.

"Ron take the side of the house. Hermione and Harry move around to the back. I'll take the front." Remus said. "Ginny stay put."

They all took a stelth position as they moved towards the house. With the ward up no one could apparate in or out. The floo network too was cut off. It was part of the wards that had been put in place.

Ron's heart was pounding as he moved in. It had been a while since he was in a situation like this. He thought that alarm would never go off again. A moment later the door opened wide and two people were seen moving out of the house running in front off some bright lights. Hermione ran towards them as fast as she could. She had recognized them almost immediately.

Hermione immediately yelled two well aimed stunning charms. Harry and Remus did as well. Both of the wizards were down. Everyone was standing over them.

"Zabini and Nygun." Remus said. "They just escaped from Azkaban, but why would they come here?"

Tonks had stepped in the door way right then. Her wand was possed on the two.

"There was an escape from Azkaban?" Harry exclaimed.

"Every Auror was supposed to recieve a warning letter." Tonks said.

"Now I know what this means." Harry said tapping the letter Hansel had just sent. "But here?"

"Probably for me, because I can turn them." Hermione said. "Those two are the ones who kidnapped me and gave me the memory potion."

If Ron had ever been mad in his life it was at that very moment. He looked down at the bound wizards.

The spells that hit them had apparently hurt them and only their faces could move into distorted expressions.

Ron's face was red. "You," he simply said. "You took my girl away from me and my son."

Harry was watching Ron. He did not know what he was planning on doing.

Ron picked one up by the collar. "Be glad the Dementors are no longer in the service of the Ministry." He said. "But what I will do will be much worse."

"Ron no!" Hermione said. "I would rather see these two go to trial."

"She's right." Remus said taking Ron's other side. "Let these two go to trail."

Ron released the hold that he had. "Consider yourself lucky."

There was a short silence after that. It was interupted by the sound of a child's crying.

"Eric," Hermione said turning around and running to the house.

Arthur and Molly had just stepped out. Eric was crying in Molly's arms.

Ron had been right on Hermione's heals. "How's my little boy?" Ron said taking Eric. "Are you alright? Did those bad men hurt you?"

"He's fine, just a little scared." Molly said.

Hermione was looking over Eric, just to see how well he was. She knew that Molly would do anything to protect her grandson.

She leaned against Ron stroking Eric with her hand. After a moment Eric had calmed down.

Arthur then noticed a ring on Hermione's left hand. "I would say congratulations." He whispered into Hermione's ear.

Molly was able to control herself has she hugged the three of them.

"We better take these two to the Ministry. Tonks you know how to do the emergency portkey." Remus said.

"On it." Tonks said working a spell on something she pulled out of her pocket.

"Hermione and Ron, you better come along." Harry said. "We'll put these two in holding."

Tonks and Remus transported Zabini and Nygun to the Ministry. Ron and Hermione both apparted right afterwards.

Ginny and Harry went outside the Ministry and had gone in through the phone both. Do to security, Ginny could not enter any other way, but an escort.

The Ministry was in commotion over the escape from Azkaban. Every Auror and assistant was on duty. Ron grabbed Hermione and headed towards his office. He kept her face covered until they got to his desk. It would probably be more caotic if anyone recognized her. No one would be on duty today at Ron's office.

"Wait here until I can find Harry in that commotion." Ron said. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Hermione said.

Ron left out the door and looked around. He saw Juliet right off. Ron had to smile, she was calmer than anyone else. Hopefully she had seen Harry by now. When she saw him Juliet put her hand on his arm. "You're looking a lot better than you did the other night." She said.

"Thanks," Ron said. "Have you seen Harry?"

Hermione sat waiting. She stopped and looked at her engagement ring. It was so pretty. She started moving it around her finger. Wondering a good spell to shrink it a little bit. Hermione looked around Ron's desk and saw that he still had a hard time throwing things into the trash bin. She leaned down to do a little cleanup with her hand on the trash bin.

The engagement ring had slipped off her finger and fell into the trash. "Nice," Hermione said to herself. She went after the ring in the trash. She saw some interoffice mail, but there was a picture underneath. She pulled out the picture he had taken off her when they were having their anniversary.

Ron had thrown it in the trash. She could not believe it.

Hermione didn't know what to think. She grabbed the photo and headed into the hall way. She saw Ron out there, and something else. There was a woman with her arm around Ron!


	19. Truths and Punishments

Zayne Lily - Hopefully these last two were enjoyable, things do get better

CarrieWeasley - Thank you ever so much

sabrinakicks - I promise there is more

noname - I hope I didn't depress you any

Arwentheelf - I have another coming. I hope you will not be bored

LunaAqua - To your liking I hope. Computer is back on.

tabitoo - Here's more

AmyChris - Sorry had to torture those two one more time. My computer is now working faster than ever, I have such a sweet boyfriend

anime-rocks-246 - Why thank you

PyroAndrea - She was mad over how hurt Ron was. Ron was too happy to get her back before he thought to ask.

valentines-hater - Only Al Capone celebrated that holiday correctly.

Write X Out - Why thank you

Shweeny - Only a couple more left, sorry. But if you like weddings

Original Mercedes Benz - The ending is near I am afraid.

swthart - I hear you on that college

priestess-of-suzaku - my very most thanks

mufleta - Ron was upset what did you expect

Dreamer22 - Better keep your fingers crossed

Bhekie - I know, but they had to have a fight sooner or later

kendra is cheese - Just a couple left

Miss Mione - I told everone that I was not yet done with Juliet. I hope you don't want to kill Ron now.

Jenn - I tried putting this one out as quick as I could

Chapter 19 Truths and Punishments

Hermione could not believe what she was seeing. After a moment the girl had walked away. Hermione stormed towards Ron.

"What's going on?" She screeched.

Ron held a dumb expression on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Who was that girl? Why was she hugging you? Do you know what I found in your trash can?" Hermione held out the picture for Ron to see.

Ron looked at the picture. He remembered how upset he was the day that he had thrown it away. He honestly thought she would not come back to him.

"I was upset," Ron could not think of another way to begin. "I thought you weren't coming back to me."

"Today, when you said 'what makes you think that I am not in a relationship right now', is that who you were thinking of? What were you trying to get together with her? How could you think of even marrying me then if you want her? Did she say no and then you settled for me?"

"Juliet is just a friend." Ron said. "She was one of the people investigating your disappearence."

"So you got close to her. Is that why you didn't come back to the library. Is that why Eric had to find Penny and Percy first, not his own father?"

Ron was lost for a moment on what she just said. He had gone to the library with Harry when they had been searching for her. She never did explain how she was found to him.

Harry and Ginny had made their way through the fuss and to the Magical Games and Sports Office.

The first thing they saw was Ron and Hermione.

Harry looked at the two of them. They were already fighting. They had just gotten together.

"This must be some kind of record for them." Ginny thought allowed.

"Let's divide them." Harry said. "Figure out what is going on. You take Ron and I'll take Hermione."

Ginny just looked at him with the expression of are you kidding me.

Without a word both of them put out there fists.

"One. Two. Three." They both said will shaking their fists.

Harry's hand remained in a fist. Ginny's had was flat. "Paper wraps rock."

Ginny walked over and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. Harry did the same with Ron and pulled him away towards the men's loo.

"What is this about?" Harry asked seriously. "She just came back to us. How can you be fighting already?"

"She found her picture in the trash can and got mad." Ron answered. "I threw it in there the other day when I was mad. Then she saw me with Juliet."

"Alicia's sister?" Harry asked, remembering how friendly he had gotten with her when they were exploring the house.

Ginny had pulled Hermione back into the office. "Normally I would ask what my idiot brother did. But I think this time around I would have to ask what you did."

"He was hanging around another girl." Hermione answered. "He was hugging some girl."

"We weren't hugging. She just had her arm on mine." Ron retailated. "She was just being really friendly."

Hermione was sitting down in the chair with her arms wrapped around her shoulders. "When I went to his apartment he asked me why I thought we should have a relationship again. That he might already be with someone else. I honestly thought that he was lying. But there was something else there. I think she was it."

Ginny put a supporting arm on her shoulder.

"She came over to my apartment." Ron began. "The night Sara left. She stayed for a while, helped me finish off the last of that bottle of Fire Whiskey."

"Ron did you do something?" Harry asked seriously.

"We started kissing a little bit."

"I know Sara betrayed him, but she's dead now. I'm back." Hermione said. "I didn't think he would give up on me so quickly."

"Did something happen?" Harry calmly asked. "Ron if you want to marry Hermione. She has the right to know."

"Juliet was willing believe me. I hadn't been with anyone in a long time, you know that."

"What happened Ron." Harry demanded.

"I can't say that I was completly loyal when I was Sara. I went on dates with quite a few men." Hermione said. "But I didn't know Eric had a father who was waiting on us."

"I couldn't go through with it. I don't know why, but I kept thinking of Eric and what he meant to me. I also thought about my Hermione. I just couldn't do it." Ron answered. "I suppose I wanted to. She wouldn't have meant anything."

"You need to tell Hermione." Harry said. "Ginny and I will both be there. Everyone knows you two belong together. All be damned if I let you two break up over a mistake. You gave her the ring, didn't you?"

"You're right." Ron said. "Let's go get her then see about those two being charged."

"You're right, Ginny." Hermione said. "I'm so glad I have you for a best friend. I know I shouldn't have been worried about Juliet."

Ginny and Harry both steered Hermione and Ron towards each other. Within a foot of each other they both stopped. Ginny and Harry had both stepped back.

Hermione and Ron just stared for a moment at each other. Without a word they both grasped each other in a hug.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry too," Ron said. "I was an idiot."

"So was I." Hermione said.

They both seperated and walked hand in hand towards the Magical Law Enforcement Wing.

"That is another record for them." Ginny said. "What did Ron tell you?"

"He remained loyal when hit with temptation." Harry answered.

They made their way down to the main Law Enforcement office. Molly and Arthur were there waiting on them. Molly had Eric in her arms. Remus was standing behind Arthur alongside of him was Tonks.

"They have both been charged with kidnapping and escaping from prison." Arthur said when Hermione and Ron had entered. "I will have them sent back to the higher security area of Azkaban. I don't think they will like what the Ministry has approved for that section."

"What did they put up there?" Harry asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned about. But we can thank Severes Snape for setting it up." Remus answered.

Harry did not want to know.

"Have you gotten them to confess who hired them for the job?" Hermione asked.

"No," Arthur answered raising his eyebrow. "They said that they acted on their own."

All attention was on Hermione.

"I heard them talking." Hermione said. "Draco Malfoy, he put out a contract on all three of us. Not to be killed, just missing."

"I'll strangle him with my bare hands." Ron said.

"What would he have to gain?" Harry asked. "Voldemort's gone."

"Harry's right, that is folly." Tonks said.

"He figured that if one of us was missing the Ministry would use all efforts to locate us. That would allow Draco to infiltrate the ministry again. Make it corrupt again. The same that it was when Fudge was in office." Hermione answered.

"That explains those unusual transactions." Harry said.

Arthur and Molly looked at him.

"I have been tracking Malfoy for about a year now. I came across this large move of money from his vault that had been directed towards the Ministry. When I tried tracing the money from this end it seemed to have disappeared. Now I think I know where it was going." Harry answered. "I have the files locked in my desk if you care to see them Minister."

"I would be interested in knowing how you tracked that." Remus said.

"Believe it or not you can meet a friendly goblin here and there." Harry answered.

"I do believe we have enough to arrest Draco Malfoy then." Tonks said. "Something I have been wanting to see done for a long time now."

"Agreed," Arthur said. "I'm writing up the warrant myself." He started writing on a piece of parchment. "Harry, Remus, I want you to do this together. If Malfoy was tricky enough to start building his former master's empire again there should be no chances taken. I am also authorizing a full seizure of his vaults and house."

"Then we can get to more important matters." Molly said. "I went ahead and got these done for you." She passed Ron and Hermione a parchment each. "Those are your marriage licences. All that is needed is your signature."

"Thank you, Molly." Hermione said unrolling her's to sign it.

Ron's ears were pink as he signed his afterwards.

"Don't rush them too much." Arthur said. "Ron here might want a last night of freedom."

"Don't need it." Ron answered. "Got everything I need. Right here." He said holding Hermione's hand. "And right here." Ron and taken Eric and was holding him up for everone to see."

That was when he remembered Hermione's strange comment to him about it being Eric that found Penny and Percy.

"Hermione, you never did say how you were found." Ron said sitting down with Eric.

"If you don't want to say anything you don't have to." Remus said.

"I actually wanted to wait until everyone was together, before I said anything. But I might as well."

She took a deep breath before starting. "When I was on the train towards my parent's house I found out I was pregnant. It was the last spell I had performed on my wand. I guess I was too excited, I had let down my guard. I got into a cab, I thought I recognized the driver. I didn't realize that it was Zabini. They had cast a sleeping charm on me. I didn't realize until too late. While I was out they had done a prior incantano spell on my wand. That was how they knew I was pregnant. After forcing me to drink a memory potion they cast a fidelus charm on me."  
  
"A fidelus charm!" Harry said. He knew what that was all too well. "Then how could you have been found?"  
  
"Eric was made the secret keeper." Hermione answered.

"That spell was made illegal." Arthur said. "When Durmstrung discovered it we had immediately abandoned it."

"That was how they discovered it. Contacts at that school." Hermione answered.

"What about Eric," Ron said. "You were saying how you just found out."

"I over heard what they were planning." Hermione answered. "I had gotten my wand back. I wasn't going to let them hurt our baby."

She took a breath before continuing. "Before they had a chance to cast the charm I cast one of my own. It was an older protective charm that allowed him to remember his family. He was the one that found Penny and Percy. He was always looking for his family."  
  
There was a long silence after that. Everyone was absorbing what Hermione had just told them. Ron just held his son looking at him. Not knowing what to say. How he was going to be able to thank his son when he was older. He did not even know how he was going to explain this all to him.

"That will increase the charges against them." Arthur finally broke the silence. "I think there is no need to have either of you go through a trial. I will push for immedate punishment."

"I say we arrest Malfoy now." Tonks said. "Before he gets word of what happened."

"Yes, here is the order." Arthur said. "I think we should leave these three alone."

Everyone left the office except Hermione and Ron, who was still holding Eric.

Outside in the hall Harry put a spell on the door so no one would disturb them.

Harry then hugged Ginny and let her know that he loved her.

Remus, Tonks, and Harry then disapparted together with the arrest order.


	20. continueing

Arwentheelf – thank you

Annmarie Aspasia – well I suppose their had to be one time

Dreamer22 – They can't be mad at each other for too long can they? They have a baby now.

Electric Pixie – Interesting name. Here is more

Miss Mione – I have another chapter after this

Alicia-B – She wasn't completely faithful to him as Sara and she did say that she never wanted to see them again. So she had to let him have that one. Besides Ron resisted the temptation. You should give him points for that.

Bhekie – Yup for that would be a record. It will be so interesting when they do get together

Priestess-of-suzaku- her is the next bit

LunaAqua – thank you

Dixiegurl – why thank you, I am a girl by the way

Cherokeegirl47- Why thank you for posting a review.

Chapter 19 Continuing

The three of them arrived at the edge of Malfoy Manor. Quickly Tonks gave the plan. Each one agreed to take a side of the house to close in. The Manor was known to have some alarm systems and traps. Remus had agreed to guard the outside he would let Harry take the revenge. Remus also had more experience holding antiapparation charms around houses.

Malfoy Manor looked like an old fashioned haunted house. Which probably kept some of the Muggles away. Harry had done a concealment charm to himself.

Harry had his wand carefully angled moving towards the house. He would keep an eye for Malfoy. He would enter from the front. That would be the best way to handle this. Tonks would go around the back.

For Harry all he could think about was how personnel this was to him. Ginny was right. Loving Eric was a right for him. He would be seeking revenge against the ones who had hurt him and the rest of his family.

There was the sudden sound of a scream. Harry hurried towards the source to the backside of the house. Knowing full and well that it could be a trap.

Remus had heard the scream as well. He knew it couldn't have really been Tonks. She would never let out a scream like that. He moved himself to the rear.

Both Remus and Harry ran into each other. "Where's Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Not here." Remus said. "It's a trap. Move inside."

Remus temporary removed the guarding spell on the house.

Harry Disapperated and Apperated inside the parlor of the house. It was a foolish and unexpected move. But they had to go against procedure to take Malfoy by surprise.

What surprised Harry though was what he saw when he got into the parlor. Malfoy was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Welcome to my home Potter."

"You're under arrest." Harry said with his wand on Malfoy.

"I suppose you found my two associates." He said checking his nails.

His calm demeanor made Harry uneasy.

"You can come peacefully or I will bind you." Harry said moving closer. He was trying to figure out if this all was not some kind of trap.

"I think you will say that I was not found."

Remus had moved to the other side of the door. He could see Harry talking with Malfoy. Remus knew that he must be trying to talk him down. Harry was smart about his Auror training.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He had already sensed two others in the room. They were hiding behind the tapestry. Slowly Harry opened his mind without losing his concentration. He would find out what Malfoy had in mind.

Harry concentrated on Malfoy's thoughts. He had Tonks being guarded behind the Tapestry. Nothing else was set. Malfoy was playing a bluff.

Draco rose from the couch. "I would like to show you what was found a moment ago."

The tapestry moved aside and out stepped Tonks being strong armed by a large wizard.

"In exchange for you not finding us. Her life."

Harry took a quick look at Tonks. She nodded towards him.

Harry started to lower his wand, appearing to be unwilling.

Tonks reached around slowly.

Draco's guard was let down.

Harry immediately shot a binding charm at Draco.

Tonks turned the wizard's wand against him. He was down.

"I guess they didn't know you too well." Harry said.

"True. Such a shame." Tonks said. She grabbed her own wand and set a binding spell.

"I would have suspected more from Malfoy." Remus said.

"He didn't get word about Nygun and Zambini fast enough. So he thought he would play it cool." Harry answered.

Remus nodded. "We better transport them to the Ministry."

Tonks had already begun work on a transport. She was gone in a matter of a minute.

Harry and Remus followed a moment afterwards

They had arrived back at the Ministry to the holding area. "I will have a search and seizure team on the manor." Remus said. "We have Malfoy now. Never thought I would see it."

It had seemed everyone at the Ministry had shown to see Malfoy being thrown in the holding cell to await trail. Malfoy was escorted down the hall by four Auror guards.

It was almost like a parade of people standing to stare at the sight.

Along the ranks Harry saw Hermione and Ron. Eric was in between them. Harry took a minute to admire how matched the three of them looked.

As Malfoy passed, Ron shouted for them to hault.

"I want you to see what brought your down fall." Ron said to Malfoy in a surprisingly civil voice. He then took Eric by the hand and guided him over. "This is my son. He was the one who brought Hermione back to us so she could expose you. This child as more veracity at his age than what you ever will."

Malfoy looked at Eric as if staring at a strange creature. He then looked at Hermione and Ron. "Half blood." He muttered.

There was a quick movement from Draco. To someone from the outside they would say that he was trying to escape. But it had been Hermione. For the third time she had slapped Malfoy across the face. She indeed had a good aim.

The guards continued down to the holding cell and threw Malfoy in.

"Good riddens to bad rubbish." Tonks said. "I do suppose that will be the end of that."

"We can go on to important things." Ron said. "By the way, nice punch dear."

"I suppose I should quit that. I am a mother after all." Hermione said. "Now about that Chapel in Diagon Alley."

"They take a moments notice and it is very nice in there." Ron said.

"I've seen that Chapel it is nice." Molly said.

"We'll gather all of your brothers Ron and head there." Arthur said.

"Thanks," Ron said. "I need to go to the Burrow. That's where my dress robes are." His ears went pink when he looked at his mother.

"I'll get my parents and meet you at Diagon Alley." Hermione said.

"Do you think I am letting you out of my sight?" Ron argued. "I'm not leaving you alone for a moment."

"A bride isn't supposed to see her groom before the wedding you know." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "My bridesmaid does have a point. She'll just have to come with me. Nothing can stop me from marrying you."

"In that case my best man better come with me and help, you don't mind Harry?"

"Not at all." Harry answered.

"I'll take Eric. Let you get things done." Harry said picking Eric up. Eric had no objection being with Harry at all.

"He seems to like his Godfather." Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron and grinned.

"We discussed it." Hermione said. "There is no one we could think of who would be better."

"I'm honored." Harry said.

"Ginny," Ron said to his sister. "Eric is also going to need a Godmother, if you don't mind."

"Well, I am already his aunt. I might as well be his Godmother." Ginny answered giving Eric a slight hug.

They had departed then. Ginny and Hermione to her parents. Arthur left to find his sons. Molly said she needed to go to the Burrow to get ready.

Harry went to the entrance where the fireplaces were. He used floo powder to transport Eric back to the Burrow. Ron was already waiting in the kitchen.

"I think this one needs a quick bath." Ron said. "I think he was playing in something he wasn't supposed to."

Molly who had just entered with Ron's dress robes pointed at the laundry room. "You can clean him up in there. Some of his clothes are in there I just cleaned."

Ron took Eric into the laundry room and started to clean his face and hands off. Harry picked up the basket of clean clothes and started digging in them for one of Eric's outfits.

Eric broke away from Ron and made his way to the basket. He reached in and pulled out something that was scarlet colored.

"I think that is one of his." Harry said putting the basket aside. "And I think he wants to where it today."

Ron turned to Eric. "Is this the outfit you want to wear to your parent's wedding?"

Eric very enthusiastically shook his head yes.

Ron took the outfit and laid it out. "Um Harry. Wasn't this the outfit that Eric was wearing when Hermione was found?"

"I believe so." Harry answered.

"You are seeing the same thing that I am seeing, right?"

"I believe so." Harry answered. "It is almost uncanning."

"My Son has an outfit that looks like my old Quidditch Robes, that he choose to wear." Ron said.

"If anything ever proved that Eric was your kid. I think this would be it." Harry said.

Ron smiled as he helped Eric out of his current clothes and into the outfit. Ron thought how adorable he was. "I wonder if he knows how important today is."

"He probably does." Harry said. "I'll take him so you can get changed."

"Thanks." Ron said.

Harry went to the kids playroom and let Eric play with the toys. He resisted the urge to put him on the play broom and let him learn how to balance on them.

"I suppose you are probably the best thing that happened to Ron and Hermione." Harry said to him. "I know that they will take care of you and you will probably take care of them too."

Eric was looking at a toy hammer and tapping things with it.

"I hope someday I can at least find a way to thank you for finding us. Ron was so sad without your mum. You made his life so much happier."

Harry had sensed Ron entering right then.

Ron had deep blue robes with a star pattern on them.

"I see you're ready." Harry said. "We better get you to the chapel."

"I'll take Eric so you can get ready as well. I know Hermione she will want everything as perfect as she can get it." Ron said taking Eric. I will floo him there. I'll just make sure he doesn't get dirty. Like his Godfather did."

"Alright." Harry said trying to sound stern. "I'll meet you at the Chapel then." He went home changed and hurried off to the Chapel to get things ready.

Hermione and Ginny had Disapperated and Apperated right into the Granger's sitting room. Both were there and surprised to see their daughter just popping in again.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger said. "Ginny, hello. Did we get our daughter back?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I remember everything." She said. "I also have some news." She held out her left hand to show the ring. "Ron and I are getting married."

Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter nothing else to say.

Her father got up and hugged the both of them. "I am happy for you." He said very sincerely.


	21. Ending and Begining

**Here is the ending until the sequel**

**Chapter 21 The Ending and the Beginning**

Harry had gone immediately home and pulled out his dress robes. He was wondering how Ron was feeling right now, probably the same nervousness that he felt when he started thinking about marrying Ginny. Harry grabbed his money pouch and then left to the Diagon Alley. This was going to be the best day of their lives. He was sure about it.

Harry didn't have a hard time finding the wedding chapel that Ron was talking about. He had run into Percy who was heading their as well. He was keeping an eye out for the twins. Making sure that they didn't sneek anything in. Bill was handling the other end.

Percy had seen what the twins had planned for Harry's bachelor party. The poor guy probably wouldn't see most of it coming.

Percy thought that Ron didn't deserve it. He looked as nervous as he could get.

When Harry made it there he saw that Ron was surrounded by Charlie and Bill, trying to keep him calm. Ron picked a nice time for a panic attack.

Charlie had conjured a bag and had it secured around his mouth.

Harry approached concerned as he was humored by the sight.

"Hi, Harry." Charlie said. "I hope he doesn't keep this up during the vows.

"No kidding." Bill said. "It was a good thing that Mum and Dad had bought the wedding rings as a wedding present. Eric is busy with Mum right now while we take care of him."

"Don't tell me it was the wedding rings that set him off." Harry said.

"Yes it was." Charlie answered.

Ron final seemed to calm down. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"You love her right. You are doing the right thing." Harry answered. "Hermione will be here pretty soon. You have the wedding rings. And Percy is keeping an eye out for the twins. Everything is fine."

Ron needed the paper bag again.

Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were in Mrs. Weasley's sewing room. Hermione had one an old wedding dress that had been Mrs. Weasley's. They were making some minor adjustments to it before they left, using magic after much convincing.

"Honey you look so pretty." Mrs. Granger said. "We better head off. I'll get my trench coat so this dress doesn't get ruined." She returned a moment later with the coat.

"If it gets ruined I can just use my wand to fix it." Hermione said.

"I know, I'm just making sure that you don't have to." Mrs. Granger said leading Hermione out to the car where Mr. Granger was waiting.

"Ginny dear, why don't you go on ahead and let Ron know that we are bring his bride."

"Alright, and also make sure those two boys stay out of trouble." Ginny said disapperating.

Hermione relaxed in the back seat for a moment.

"Hermione." Her mother began. "You know a woman dreams of her daughters wedding day. I am glad that you have decided to marry Ron. I know he loves you and you love him."

"Yes I do." Hermione answered.

"I know there is nothing that I can discuss with you now that we haven't talked about yet. Except this. Your father and I are sorry about the way that we reacted about Eric. He is our grandson and we do love him very much."

"That is why we have decided that we are going to take him for a couple of weeks." Mr. Granger said.

Hermione looked at him surprised.

"We are going to allow you two time for a honeymoon." Mrs. Granger said. "I'm going to get the house ready for grandchildren. Not that we want more any time soon now."

"Thank you. I am sure that Ron will be happy." Hermione said. They arrived a little while later to the Leaking Cauldron where Hermione let them into Diagon Alley. This would be the best day of her life.

They had meant the Weasley family at entrance of the chapel. Ginny had led her to the bride's chamber. Since she did not want her to see Ron before they got married.

Once inside they made last minute preparations before sending Mr. Granger to let him know that they were ready.

Mr. Granger came back a moment later to say that they were ready at the grooms end. Mr. Granger took Hermione's arm and placed it around his.

Hermione was glad she had her parents by her side for this.

Both her mother and father walked her down the aisle. Ginny was in the rear holding Hermione's train.

Mrs. Granger entered the chapel and returned with Mr. Granger. She then stepped back into the chapel followed by Molly.

At the head of the chapel was the minister and Ron, with all of his brothers. At his side was Harry, holding Eric. Behind Harry were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

When the doors in the rear had opened Ron could not believe how beautiful Hermione looked. Ron could do nothing else than to stare as she came to him. Even the "polite" conversation he just had with Mr. Granger was fading away.

Mr. Granger took Ron's hand and placed Hermione's hand in his. "You take care of her now." He said before stepping back.

Ron looked at Hermione. He was doing to right thing.

The minister looked at them. "Dearly beloved." He began. "Marriage is a sacred institution that should not be entered lightly and they should be in love. The two of you agreed to come here today as proof of belonging together. May your lives be filled with joy."

The Minister then turned to Harry and Ginny. "The rings please."

Ginny placed the ring into Hermione's hand.

Hermione could not believe it. She didn't think about rings. She would have to thank the Weasleys.

Harry took the ring he was given and passed it to Eric. "Okay Eric give this to your Daddy."

Eric leaned forward and gave the ring to Ron's shoulder.

"Thanks son," Ron said taking out the ring.

"Alright, you did that good." Harry whispered to Eric.

"Ron repeat after me. I take you Hermione to be my wife. To love, honor, and cherish so long as I am alive."

"I take you Hermione to be my wife. To love, honor, and cherish so long as I am alive." Ron said placing the ring on her finger.

"Hermione repeat after me. I take you Ron to be my husband. To love, honor, and cherish so long as I am alive."

"I take you Ron to be my husband. To love, honor, and cherish so long as I am alive." Hermione repeated as she placed the ring on his finger.

"If there are no objections I proclaim Hermione and Ron married. Ron kiss your wife."

"With pleasure." Ron whispered as he leaned down and kissed Hermione.

The Minister continued. "I now present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"Congratulations." Molly said hugging her son after he had separated himself from his wife.

"My baby girl is all grown up." Mrs. Granger said hugging her daughter."We have to go celebrate." Harry said.

"Agreed." Ron said. "Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?"

"Sounds good to me." Hermione said heading out the door to collect her coat.

She placed on her trench coat the same way as before to cover the dress.

They celebrated at the ice cream shop. Eric was busy playing with some of the kids his age.

"Now what are you going to do?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Start our life together." Ron answered. "We need to get a house for Eric and us. I don't want him in a cramped apartment. I have enough saved."

"That is good," Mr. Weasley said. "But what about your honeymoon?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "We are just going to stay here. Rediscover each other and let Eric know his father a little better." Ron answered.

"I am afraid that it is not going to be like that." Mr. Weasley said. "Your mother and I have discussed it. We will take Eric for a week. End of discussion."

"I'm thankful," Hermione said. "I haven't been separated from Eric for more than a few hours each day. I don't know if I can take him being gone for overnight."

"What are you going to do when he goes to Hogwarts?" Ron asked. "We won't see him until Christmas and then after that we have to wait until summer."

"I know. I just never want to be away from him." Hermione said.

"You can just Apparate from my apartment you know." Ron reminded her.

"You're right." Hermione said. "Give us sometime to find a house."

"The little rascal will be all yours. Just watch out. He is a future Quidditch player." Ron said.

Eric seemed to know that Ron had meant him because he came over and wrapped his arms around Ron's leg. "Dadda," he said.

"That's right." Hermione said. "I have a feeling he is going to be like you."

"Quidditch player is alright, but hopefully he will have your brains." Ron said kissing Hermione in full view.

Afterwards they left the ice cream shoppe. Eric was left at the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley for the night. Hermione and Ron agreed to get the apartment ready for Eric together. They had taken her car to the apartment with all of Hermione's stuff with her.

They had just finished bringing everything that was in Hermione's car to the apartment. The two were empting everything out and returning them to a normal size.

It would be a while before a two bedroom or a house would be available so they decided on trying to make an area of the apartment devoted for Eric.

In the bedroom Hermione was attempting to set up the crib. It would be a very tight fit at best. She could live with it. Eric was in the same room as her since he was born. She figured that putting him in a second bedroom would be the first step to letting him go.

Ron had taken interest in some of the story books that was in the bag.

"You know we are throwing some of these things away." Ron said.

"Why," Hermione asked looking through the door frame at him. "What's wrong with Peter Rabbit?"

"I'm talking about this one. I am not having my child grow up thinking that Goblin's kidnap children. Did you actually read this stuff to him? I know Goblins sometimes aren't the most friendliest of beasts, but they are bankers."

"Well I didn't know when I bought the books, can you forgive me?" Hermione said leaning in the door way smiling.

"That depends." Ron said.

Hermione leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Still depends."

She gave another stronger one.

"That will do." Ron said.

Hermione stretched her arms before continuing on. The sleeve on her left arm fell down.

"What's that?" Ron asked looking at her arm.

Hermione looked over at her arm. "Nothing," she said pulling the sleeve back down.

Ron gently grabbed her arm and pulled up the sleeve. He saw the scar on her arm that ran under her elbow to almost her wrist. He had not seen it earlier, but everything she had been wearing was long sleeved.

"How did that happen?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I had tried to escape. One of them had something that was sharp on them. I didn't even feel it at the time. It was afterwards at the hospital that I noticed it."

"Are there scars anywhere else?" Ron asked fearfully.

"This one is the worst. The rest are really small." Hermione answered.

Ron took Hermione in her arms. He did not know that they had done her physical harm.

"I'm all right." Hermione said calmly. "I was rescued by you and everyone else. I'm fine, really. I'm saved you don't have to worry about me."

Ron settled with the answer and finished up setting a play place for Eric. We was glad to be settling down with his bride and son.

One year later

"Ron, I hate you right now." Hermione screamed.

"Yes, I love you too." Ron said. "I know this wasn't how you wanted to spend our first anniversary."

Hermione gripped Ron's hand squeezing it all that she could.

"Listen to me. Keep breathing." Ron said.

"You are not my favorite person right now so don't give me advice." Hermione said feeling another contraction.

"Okay I think we are ready to start pushing." The midwife said. "Now listen to me when I say push, push."

Hermione gritted her teeth together she had almost forgotten how painful this was.

"Push," the witch said

"Push," Ron said in a calm supporting tone. "That's it baby." He tried to be encouraging despite the pain that he was feeling in his hand and seeing his wife in agony.

"Okay, we are looking good." The witch said. "Another one."

Hermione pushed again.

"We have a head, just another one."

The room was filled with the sounds of a baby screaming.

"It's a girl."

Hermione did not have time to register the fact. She felt another coming.

"The second one is ready. Push, Hermione push."

"I can't"

"Yes you can. I'm right here with you." Ron said.

Hermione pushed again.

"It's a head. Just another okay. And we have twin girls."

Hermione was crying along with both of her screaming babies.

"We did it. You were wonderful." Ron said. "Twins."

The midwife quickly cleaned both girls and brought the first one and the second one over. "Two girls, both healthy and if I might say so good lungs."

Ron took one while Hermione took the other. "They are so precious." Hermione said.

"Yeah I'm going to be there every minute for these two." Ron said. "Names, what do you think?"

"Elisabeth and Molly." Hermione said

"Good but which one's which?"

"Well they take after Fred and George, no difference between them." Hermione said looking at the duel brown eyes and strands of auburn hair.

"That probably means that they are going to be beaters." Ron laughed.

"Actually the one Ron is holding has the birthmark." The midwife said. "If you look under her arm there is a mole right there. The other doesn't have one."

"So who gets the mole Elisabeth or Molly?"

"You are wrong." Hermione joked.

"Okay I have Elisabeth you have Molly."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

The Midwife left and returned a moment later with the entire Weasley family. Everyone was anxious to see the newest editions of twins to the Weasley family. Everyone was noticing the similarities between them. Ron could tell Fred and George were already making future plans.Hermione stayed at home to take care of the kids. She had turned one of the rooms into an office for work. Harry had pulled some strings and had gotten Hermione a position in his office.

Ron moved up through the ministry and eventually became head of his department.

The End.


End file.
